The Legend of Smash
by DarkZelda
Summary: Everything's finally as normal it can be in Smash Mansion, and new friends are even made. However, history repeats itself as Tabuu reappears with a new plan to gain reinforcements. Even though it's well thought out, there are always bumps in the road...Chapter 1 is rewritten. WARNING: Swearing and mild violence.
1. Meeting: REWRITTEN

**UPDATE: DarkZelda here, I decided to remake chapter 1 since I'm not satisfied with it. Chapter 14 will be coming, just wait. If you already reviewed it and have something else to say, you can anon review, I don't mind, just make sure you use your penname so I know who you are. Also, I have finished some drawings and I'm trying to put on DeviantART. My username is **DarkZelda15**. Now, Super Smash Bros. and any other game that I mention belongs to Nintendo, not me. Oh, one more thing, I've altered some ages so Ness is 16, and Lucas is 15. So without further ado, enjoy this revised chapter!**

**WARNING: SWEARS WORDS (SOMETIMES UNCENSORED) ARE IN THIS STORY**

* * *

><p>"And…there, looks perfect!" Peach exclaimed happily, her and Zelda stepping back to admire their work. On the kitchen counter stood an enormous, frosted five-tier cake of many assorted flavors. The bottom four tiers had miniature trophies of all the smashers, veterans or newcomers, in order of their place on the Brawl roster, not fanmade tiers. For example, Metaknight, who was known for his god-tier title, was only on the second of the four tiers, while Ganondorf, King of Evil and Lowest Tier, was only on the third tier of cake. The first tier at the top however, was reserved for trophies of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the birthday celebrates for today. Due to the size of their huge cake, the trophies were twice the size of normal hands, and Peach managed to put a miniature smash ball candle in the middle of them. Around the circumference of the first tier in rainbow icing read the words: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MASTER AND CRAZY HAND!" in neat cursive, courtesy of both princesses working their hardest to make sure the cake was flawless. Caught up in their masterpiece, neither Peach nor Zelda noticed Samus walking through the kitchen doors behind them.<p>

"Hey, are you girls done yet? Wario, King Dedede, Kirby, and Yoshi are dying of wait, even though we just fed them about two hundred days of food, and Craptain Failcon and Snake are starting to get bored and hitting on me. So could you please pick up the pace before I plasma whip the perverts all the way to the Underworld?" Samus' comment made Zelda and Peach turn around and stare at her.

After a few seconds of silence, Peach spoke. "Don't worry Samus, we finished, how do you like it?" Both princess started moving away so the bounty hunter could get a better look, but Samus held her hand up to stop them.

"Looks great, I'll help you carry it out, okay?" Samus said quickly, just wanting to get this over with. The Toadstool princess nodded and pushed over a stainless steel push cart. Zelda used magic to slightly help Samus lift the cake and carefully set it on the cart. Thankfully, the kitchen doors were big enough to let Giga Bowser through, so a large cake and the three smashers could easily walk through the double doors and into the dining room.

For anyone who hasn't seen the dining room before, they would be stunned. The room was so big Ganon and Giga Bowser could fit with Mega Jigglypuff, and it would still have enough space for more people. Rectangular windows were evenly placed to let sunlight in. At the center of the room stood a large, rectangular table (made of steel after the wooden one was damaged multiple times) had a long, red tablecloth on it that flowed to the ground, and around it were chairs, also made of metal, yet cushioned. There were just enough seats for all the Brawlers, the cut five from Melee, and the hands, even though the floating hands didn't need them.

As half-eaten food was being cleaned up by Kirby to make room for the cake, Master Hand started looking around like he was anticipating something.

"Is there anything wrong?" Mario asked the nearby hand, his Italian accent making his words difficult to understand by some.

"Whew…she's not here…" Master Hand muttered before turning to Mario. "Don't worry, everything's fine." _I hope,_ he thought silently to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as Zelda, Samus, and Peach carefully set down the cake in front of him and his brother, Crazy.

"What? This cake is no lie!" Crazy Hand shouted. Due to spending about a year with the diabolical appendage, everyone knew it was best to ignore him right now. Peach took out a fire flower to light a small flame on the candle. Zelda then motioned everyone to start singing 'Happy Birthday.' It was a chorus of growls, roars, high to low pitch voices, telepathic voices, and Pokemon calls. Once the song finished, the candle was somehow blown out by the Hands. As the big eaters were momentarily tied up and slices were being handed out to everybody, a loud knock could be heard.

"I'll get it," said Master Hand a little too quickly, um, 'standing' up and rushing to the elegant, wooden double door entrance to Smash Mansion, home of the Hands and Smashers. Opening the door, Master Hand saw a girl, looking not older than thirteen. Her pure white hair was partially tied back and braided, and the black crown on her head had a blood red jewel that matched her eyes. Her elegant black dress had various symbols on it, and in one of her white gloved hands was a rapier with a pitch black hilt.

"Nice to see you again, Master Hand!" the girl said cheerfully, her elfish ears occasionally twitching. "Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for a response, she walked calmly through the door. She looked around and saw the entire mansion had bright streamers on the ceiling, and balloons were strategically placed near the door and stairs. "Well, looks like it is your birthday," she muttered to herself before turning back to Master Hand.

"...Why are you here, DarkZelda? I thought you were busy writing a story?" the hand finally asked, earning a smile in response.

"I came with a surprise birthday message! But first, can I..." DarkZelda whispered in what she assumed was the appendage's ear, and waited for his response.

Master Hand thought about what she just said. "...If I say no, will you do it anyway?" He sighed as the girl nodded. "Fine, but just a little bit, about one minute, okay?"

"Great, thank you!" she exclaimed before teleporting in a swarm of darkness.

"What am I getting myself into..." the hand murmured to himself before reluctantly floating back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>When you're enjoying cake at a birthday party, you usually don't except a figure dressed up in black clothing to suddenly appear in front of you. But, that's what happened to Olimar, and the Hocotate jumped out of his chair in surprise.<p>

Almost immediately, all the swordsman were standing, their swords drawn and pointed at DarkZelda.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Link asked, his eyes never leaving the newcomer in case she decided to attack.

DarkZelda giggled evilly, if that was possible. "Oh, forgot my manners. I'm DarkZelda, the person who'll be eating all your souls, isn't that wonderful?" The moment _Zelda _was spoken, the Courage and Wisdom triforce bearers looked at her.

"Hm...you do look similar to me..." Zelda stated, starting the examine her counterpart closely. "But why eat our souls? Right here is a group of some of the strongest fighters in the universe...or, should I say, universes."

"Well..." the dark princess started to say, thinking of an excuse, "stronger souls are much tastier. Though I might not eat some, like that fat guy in the yellow costume, he reeks of farts and garlic." At that comment, some started staring at Wario, currently eating a slice of vanilla cake with garlic on top. When they looked back, they noticed DarkZelda's sword glowed with a dark aura.

"I wonder who I should kill first," she said scanning the group carefully, her sadistic, blood red eyes unnerving some. Finally, her eyes landed on Luigi, who was backing up towards a corner. She quickly started dashing towards him, barely avoiding various attacks aimed at her. With only a few scratches here or there, she managed to reach the green plumber and raise her sword, the tip aimed for his heart. She smiled one last time and started to bring it down...

"Dark, that's quite enough." Hearing Master Hand say those words made the princess stop her sword midair almost immediately. She slipped her sword into a little loop on her dress designed to hold it, and walked calmly to the head of the table like nothing happened.

There was a bit of confusion and silence as this happened. Ike was the first to speak. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

'I'm afraid you'll have to excuse DarkZelda," Master Hand began, "she thought it would be...'fun' to scare you a little. Of course, she meant no actual harm."

"Riigghhtt, fun," Ike muttered sarcastically. "So, I guess that isn't all she's here for?"

DarkZelda decided to speak up. "No, there's actually something very important I need to inform you of." Her cheerful tone was now serious. "There has been sighting of Tabuu in Subspace." At that comment, everyone was shocked. It had been what, nine months since they beat him? The fact that he was still alive caused mass confusion.

"How is he alive?"

"Is he still planning to rule the world?"

"Will he kill us first?"

It took both Master Hand and DarkZelda to calm them down while Crazy Hand was rolling on the floor eating cake.

"So, you didn't get the note?" DarkZelda asked Master Hand.

"What-" Master Hand was interrupted as a window to his right shattered to a million pieces due to a rock with something duct taped to it. "Dang it, that's the fifth time this week." With an exasperated sigh, the hand went over to the object that broke through the window he was going to reinforce with steel later. Pulling the duct tape off, he began to read a note imprinted with a symbol looking like Tabuu's wings.

_Attention idiots,_

_You really think I would let you guys live a happy life. Especially after a certain idiot destroyed my wings? Think again, you'll be dead soon. Then this world will be covered with beautiful Subspace. Better call reinforcements if you want to stand a chance._

_Yours Truly, _

_You know who the heck this is_

Everyone was silent after the note was passed around and read. Master Hand looked at DarkZelda, looking grave.

"...Did you come up with a solution then?" he asked quietly.

The dark princess stared at him for a few seconds, then grinned.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't come just to rub that in your faces! Now, some of them should be coming soon-" a knock could once again be heard at the door, but there were also loud voices too.

"Get off me!"

"It's not my fault I tripped!"

"Everyone please calm down!"

The sound of a fire could then be heard along with a yell. The Smashers, Master Hand, and DarkZelda left Crazy Hand on the floor and rushed to open the door.

Outside were three people, two girls and a slightly scorched boy, all of them looking like they were in their teens.

"Here are a few of the recruits," DarkZelda said, gesturing to the first girl on the left.

The girl's blue-green eyes sparkled cheerfully, shining almost as much as her shoulder-length golden hair tipped with red dye. Around her neck was a black choker with a sun amulet on it and a white cloak held by a gold pin with a blue gem. Her half white-half black chiton blew slightly from the outside breeze, but fortunately for her it went all the way down to her ankles, hiding most of her brown boots and preventing perverts from looking at her too much. On her right arm above her bronze and gold cuff were two dark rings that seemed to slightly glow. If people looked down, they saw that her shadow had a pair of wings, even though the girl herself had none.

"This here is Natz, she's an adept at light magic," the authoress stated. At this comment, Natz slightly blushed.

"I'm not that good at it..." she said, "I can just do a few things, but I'm not a master at it..." she paused as she saw Pit and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, that was fun training in Skyworld!"

The angel grinned back. "Yeah, same here!" While the friends talked about Skyworld, DarkZelda pointed to the next girl.

The girl appeared a little older than Natz, her silver eyes scanning everyone like she was wondering if they were friend or foe. Her chocolate brown hair reached her waist where her gold belt was. She wore a red dress with loose, detached sleeves, all of it gold at the edges. Her crescent moon hairclip and choker seemed to glow luminously, though it was probably the light of the sun hitting it.

Before DarkZelda introduced her, she spoke up. "Name's Lily, don't have to do a fancy introduction for me." She looked at the princess.

"...How about I'll just say you're the person that burnt Ryu?" DarkZelda asked the girl, both of them then staring at the blond haired boy dusting soot off his white tunic. His blue eyes were too busy looking for any other sign that he just got burnt. All of his clothes seemed to be slightly singed except for an amulet of a white orb sprouting a pair or black and white dragon wings.

"Thanks a lot Lily," Ryu muttered, finally turning his attention to the others. He gave them a big smile and a hearty greeting.

"And finally, that's Ryu, prince of a kingdom in a different world." The prince looked slightly irritated at that comment, but before he could say why Ike turned to Marth and spoke.

"Looks like a little kid beat you in terms of manliness, Marth-a," Ike joked. The blue haired prince looked annoyed.

"For the last time, stop saying that before my so-called 'toothpick' of a sword slices you up." The remark made both blue-haired swordsmen glare at each other, their hands wrapped around the hilt of their swords.

"Guys, please stop," Roy pleaded, "If you're going to shed blood, do it in the arena. There's a reason why the carpet's red..." For a second, the fire swordsman was afraid who would kill him first, it was like waiting for two nuclear bombs to go off. Finally, Marth and Ike both grumbled and relaxed, focusing back on DarkZelda and Master Hand.

"Well..." DarkZelda started, "that's was...interesting. But don't worry, these are just three of the people that will help. I've asked multiple authors to join our cause, and soon this place will be full of new smashers."

"Wait, this place?" Master Hand questioned, slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I'm going to use Smash Mansion as a base of operations, okay? I won't do much, mostly I'll drop off potential recruits here so they can live here for a while."

"...And if their personalities cause some...technical difficulties?"

The authoress brandished a dark bow. "Then we beat the crap out of the difficulties. Any questions?" A few hands went up. "No? Good, now, let's start training. Better pray you don't die."

* * *

><p>"The letter is sent." The ruler of Subspace smirked as the kneeling figure said those words. "I sent Blade, my accomplice, so it would be easier to send."<p>

"I see..." Tabuu said, signaling the armored clad boy to stand back up. "So, you remember the plan, Gage?"

The boy nodded, his spiky black hair almost blending with the color of Subspace. "Of course, I find strong warriors and bring them for our cause. There is one problem though..."

Tabuu's voice was sharp. "What is it?"

"Blade...he wants to know what the name of the group will be..."

"The name?"

"Yeah, like how Master Hand has the 'Smashers' or-"

"Do you really think I give a crap about a name?"

"But, Blade-"

"Just tell that idiot demon we're not naming our group...Where the heck is he anyway?"

"I believe he's-" Gage's sentence was interrupted by the sound of explosions and fire coming from the other room. He sighed. "Currently destroying this mansion. I'll take care of it," he told Tabuu with a bored tone, unfurling his black dragon wings. With a quick flap he was off, his sword out and ready for when he entered the room Blade was in.

Tabuu sighed and reclined in his throne. He looked around at the tall room and the objects in it, all of them, including the throne, made of pure Subspace and darkness. _You brought this on yourself, Master Hand, _Tabuu thought. _The first time I was just going to cover this miserable planet in Subspace. But now, looks like I'll just have to crush you and your so-called 'Smashers' like the little bugs they are._ A sadistic smile plastered on his face soon turned into a maniacal laugh, echoing eerily throughout the mansion made of Subspace.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: End of the revised 1st chapter! I fixed it since my writing style has improved, at least, I think it did. If you send OCs, I would prefer PM but you can review too, and make sure you put if they are GOOD or EVIL along with other important stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading, please give me your opinion about this! <strong>


	2. Practice with Bombs:Why don't you DODGE!

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own SSBB, only Ryu, Lily, Gage, and Natz. Oc's belong to their owners. Now on with the story!**

"Can we go now Snake?" Pit asked.

Snake nodded. They were in a special, new simulator so they could experience the Subspace mission again virtually to train. They were put in random groups and theirs had Pit, Natz, Snake, Samus, and a new guy named Will. They were at Skyworld; their objective was to eliminate all enemies. While Pit and Natz flew up and killed the rest of the enemies the others couldn't reach, Snake started singing a part of his favorite song:

_Nod at the bird and PEOPLE DIE_

_Everywhere PEOPLE DIE._

Samus stared at him. "You should really stop playing Assassin's Creed; you're more annoying than usual," she said while glaring at Will. "What are you staring at shortie?"

"I'm not small…I'm 6'11," Will said softly, thinking:_ Crap, she saw me._

Just then Pit and Natz came back, flying at high speed.

"We're going to need some help," they said panting.

"What do you-," Samus started before Meta Ridley and 2 Metal Greaps came.

"Crap," was all they said before they tried taking them on. They tried taking on the Greaps 1st it would be easier. Pit, Natz, and Will took 1 Greap on while Samus and Snake took on the other. Will shot a few fire arrows at it, which made it burn a bit, but it still charged speedily at Will. Pit made it turn around by firing a volley of blue light arrows at it. Natz came right after and slashed it with her light swords, weakening it but not killing it completely. Will took out his red Ragnell sp he could do a combo with the others. Pit irritated and distracted it by spamming Angel Ring on it. Anyone normal would get mad whenever Pit spams on them. Natz took defense and made a shield of light to protect her while she was running around catching its attention. Will took this chance to ignite his sword on fire, leap up, and stab it in the head, melting most of it. Before he did that however, the Greap swung his scythes down, slicing a bit of his shaggy, blonde hair and his fiery red t-shirt with one and Pit's and Natz' clothes with the other. Will thought,_ I hope Samus didn't see that, she would think I was weak,_ as Will easily threw the remains of the Greap a good few feet behind them to 'clean up.'

"Pit should we help the others now?" Will asked, "And why are you shaking?"

"Trust me, don't help them, or end up like Flame," Pit managed to say while shivering to the very bones from a scary memory.

"Who's Flame?"

"Exactly"

"I can hear you," Samus said making Pit jump. Samus was fighting the Greap with ease. While Snake would shoot missiles at it, she would meteor smash it. She started getting bored of it so she took her plasma whip and ripped 1 of its scythes off, making it fall sideways due to imbalance. It screamed like a little girl when Samus came up to it, dismembering it slowly piece-by-piece. Snake then blew up the remains with a bomb. Pit and Will looked at each other and slightly shivered.

"I'll start off against Ridley," Snake said. Before anyone could argue, he was running and throwing grenades at it. Ridley dodged all of them by flying up into the air, deflecting one at Snake at his feet. Unfortunately for the smashers, the hand grenades landed at their feet, about to explode. They said one word before they exploded,

"SNAKE!"

They were teleported back, all of them panting and looking at Snake with murder in their eyes. Snake felt so guilty he hid in his box.

"I know who to test my improved Zero Laser on," Samus said, glaring at him. Before he could get out of his box, Samus closed the spy (or mercenary, whatever he is) inside and sealed it with duct tape.

"Come on Snake, let's do a 5-min. brawl, it'll be fun!" Samus said evilly, picking up the box with Snake screaming in it and walking out the door. At the same time, a black haired person with pitch black wings came in, staring at the Samus and the screaming box.

When Samus came out of earshot, Will said "Man, she hot when she angry."

"You're just begging to die aren't you?" the angelic human said. He was wearing a fiery red jacket with a black t-shirt matching his hair and wings. His eyes were a friendly, peaceful blue and he wore a pale white chain around his neck. He had a white dragon symbol on his slightly worn out pants and red striped, black shoes.

"She's still hot Jake."

"Whatever, I warned you. So how did it go?" Jake asked.

"Well, we just got exploded by grenades provided generously by our pal Snake," Will said, his bluish-green eyes looking a bit angry "How about you?"

Jake said, "It was pretty good, despite Sonic kept on rushing ahead in the jungle and saying 'You're too slow!' over and over again. Ganondorf got sick of it and started beating the crap out of him. He beat him up even more when Sonic said he stole Craptian Falcon's move set. It took a while for R.O.B to stop them, he almost got beat up by both of them. In the end a Roturret killed us. But hey, cheer up," seeing Will angry. "At least you didn't get Wario Wafted; it takes ages to get the smell out of you," remembering when his brother Eddie and him got that for punishment. "Good times, horrible fart, but good times. I wonder how the others are doing."

"Come on I think we're almost there," Link said, followed by Roy, Red, Layla, Leon, and Asima. The vast wasteland they were in was a battlefield littered with arrows. While looking for their next opponent, Galleom appeared, speeding in tank form towards the team.

"Look out!" Link said as he lifted Layla out of the way who started blushing slightly, her bright blue eyes staring at him. Roy tried saving Asima, but before he could Red sent out Charizard who went and saved her.

"Dang it, Red stole my girl," Roy muttered angrily before dodging a punch from the transformed Galleom. Layla started firing ice and fire arrows, making sure her long, blonde hair didn't get in the way, but it didn't have much effect. Galleom started stomping, making her blue tunic dirty. When he was done, Link and Roy tag teamed, and they stabbed him in the leg with the Master Sword and the flaming Sword of Seals. He stumbled and almost fell, but he transformed into a tank again, almost squishing them. Asima shot chains from one of her hands, her brown eyes fiery with determination.

Galleom stopped moving long enough that she could stab his chest with her thin, stainless metal sword, her waist long brown hair getting in her eyes. As he was getting back up, she hurriedly pulled her sword out, almost tearing her green long sleeve.

"Whew, I got it out," she said before realizing Galleom was already up. "Crap." She freefell for a few seconds, screaming until noticing Ivysaur caught her with his vines.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Red said while Ivysaur gently put Asima down on her green sneakers. Roy just glared at him. While he was busy glaring he got punch by Galleom and he flew into Asima, knocking her down.

"What the heck was that for Roy?" Asima said, dusting off her now dirty white pants._ "She probably hates me now," _Roy thought, looking gloomy.

Leon said, "Ok, It's time to end this let's do this-"

Link said, "If you say it-"

"LEEROY JENKINS" Leon said, taking out his Dark Aether from his chain belt his blonde hair flying in front of his grey eye, his midnight black scarf flying behind him as he swung his sword with his black, fingerless gloves into Galleom's neck. He took it out then did a roundhouse kick, his black combat boots getting brownish oil on them along with his black t-shirt, jacket, and jeans.

"Looks like I have to finally wash my clothes," Leon said sighing, not being able to win his bet with Ike. His eyes turned wide as the ape robot started exploding. "Oh shi-" he said as the explosion wiped all of them out.

They got teleported back, where Jake and Will were waiting with the other smashers.

Jake said, "Look's like you guys got served"

"You and Will saw that?" Leon asked, embarrassed of his big fail.

"All of it including Leeroy Jenkins."

"Dang it. Looks like I need more practice with exploding things." Leon said scratching his head. "Do you guys know where I can wash off my clothes?"

"Wait, you wash your clothes?" Will said surprised.

"Oh, Ha, Ha," Leon said sarcastically.

Ryu came in the room, eating a strawberry pop tart. "Hey guys, nice practice. Want to play Mario Kart?" he said casually like it was normal.

"That would be something nice to wrap up the day" Jake said. "Wait, are you eating Nyan Cat?"

"i-I don't know what you're talking about," Ryu said suspiciously, hiding 'Nyan Cat' behind his back, and shifting his eyes.

Everyone went o.0.

Crazy Hand came in and said, "OMG You Killed Nyany, now who's going to fart out rainbows? Wait, I know, JEFF BRIDGES!" he then started rolling on the floor, laughing and singing a song from Lazy Town about baking a cake.

"Uh…should we get ?" Ryu said confused at the events.

"Let's just play Mario Kart, he'll be fine," Link said getting stares from the newcomers.

"Guys, Look out!" shouted Lily just as I fireball came hurling right at them. Natz just managed to dodge it, her clothes singed. "Whew, that was close are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine, just sizzling here" Natz said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was aiming for Bowser, he took my book" Lily said, sweatdropping. "Now that I got it back want to play something?"

So everyone got to play Mario Kart with Crazy Hand, who stopped rolling on the floor, winning by getting a star and crashing into everyone so he was the only one driving. Blade watched them in the shadows, wishing he could play. Video games were banned after an incident involving flaming game consoles. _When the time comes, I'll finally be able to play my game, _he thought_ starting with that annoying prince._

**End of chapter 2! Anyone who guesses right where that song Snake was singing is from cookie to you! (Hint-its on Youtube and its in 2 related videos) thanks you to reviewers and don't worry, Ryu didn't eat Nyan Cat. (I think) Also, little reference to The Other Smashers by Ninja Mongoose I love the series. If you haven't read it yet you should.**

**Oc's owners-**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake Heart**

**SkullRising: Leon**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima**


	3. Partners with guns

**Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's. **

All the smashers were gathered for lunch, listening to Master Hand who was trying to speak above Crazy Hand, who was singing the My Little Pony theme song. "Well, since the training went _so _earlier," he started saying while looking at everyone, especially Snake who had bruises and plasma burn marks all over his body.(Can you guess who did it?) "I've decided to try a different training program." Everyone sighed with relief with a few cheers from some of them. It was quite a pain whenever they fought the computerized enemies. They _really_ hated whenever a group of Floows teamed up. The ghosts would take turns screaming and healing themselves. If you were unlucky enough, once you killed a group another would pop up. The hand continued. "I'm going to do a 2-vs.-2 match. You guys can pick your partner, but make sure you can stand them. You can damage your ally, so do be careful." All eyes went to Samus.

"What? Ok, fine, I'll try not to," she said, seeing Master Hand glaring at her the best a hand can do.

"One more thing. Winner gets a week off chores and cake (it's not a lie)," Master Hand said, finishing his speech right before the smashers ran in all directions, trying to get a strong partner. They all wanted skip their chores, some of them being as tedious and dangerous as cleaning Crazy Hand's room. One time, Sonic almost got sucked up into a black hole machine that Crazy said he bought from a person named Glados. Glados said it was a prototype for a 'special' project.

"Eddie, we're being partners right?" asked Jake to a black haired younger boy.

"Of course bro, you would get destroyed without me," Eddie teased. The younger brother had on his dark sunglasses. His blood red t-shirt was partly covered by his grape purple jacket. He wore dark black pants with sky blue shoes that had white stripes, and an intricate gold watch. On his back was a red sword with a pitch black ribbon resting on the hilt and a black mace.

"Right, tell me that when I don't save your butt all the time," Jake retorted.

Meanwhile, Samus was trying to run from the perverted Snake, who wanted to be her partner. She saw Will in front of her, deciding who to pick, so she stopped in front of him and said:

"Hey! You! You're my partner! Now come on!" Samus yelled at Will before dragging the swordsman away before Snake caught up. Will eyes were foggy as he drooled at the thought of being Samus's ally. _"Score!"_ Will thought, but his dream shattered when she said coldly, "I'm only teaming up with you since you're one of the only guys I can stand."

Meanwhile, Link walked towards Layla.

"Hey, you want to team up?" he asked.

"YES! I mean, yeah, of course," Layla said, trying to conceal her joy. At the same time, Roy tried to find Asima when he finally found her, Red was talking to her already. When Red walked towards him smiling happily, Roy extended his leg out, making the trainer trip. When he looked up to see what caused it, the flame swordsman was whistling, his hands in his pockets, acting like he didn't do it. Red just thought he tripped on his own shoe and kept on walking with Roy snickering behind his back.

The 2 new girls, Fear Nightmare and Emily "Ly" Irene Knight, were confused by the clamor caused by the others.

"So…, want to team up?" Fear asked Ly, her knee-long, silver-black hair and black wings swishing slightly due to Sonic rushing past them, still looking for an ally.

"Fine, Whatever" Ly said, a bit colder than she intended. She still felt uncomfortable around the others. She just wanted a partner that wouldn't annoy her. Her silver vest over her blue Kingdom Hearts II shirt, along with her waist long, dirty blonde, blue-tipped ponytail ruffled after the blue hedgehog past, her bangs flying in everywhere. Her tan, rectangular oval glasses were turned crooked by the wind.

"Watch where you're going!" Ly yelled at him angrily, her ashy, navy blue eyes, with yellow pupils, looking at where he past. She sighed and started fixing her bangs with her black, fingerless gloved hand. She then started walking toward the training room, her black ankle boots slipping on a banana peel Diddy Kong threw away carelessly. Fear caught her mid-fall.

"Are you ok?" Fear asked her blood red eyed full of concern.

"I'm fine" Ly told her, slightly warming up to the winged girl. "We should start training if we want to win," slightly adjusting her black choker.

"Right, lead the way then," Fear said, happy she made a new friend. Meanwhile, a reddish haired cowboy was talking to Snake, both of them glancing at Samus from time to time.

"So…what's our strategy, Coleman?" Snake asked his partner.

"How about we do a barrel roll?" Coleman suggested sarcastically.

"I mean one that actually works."

"Shoot them until they die. Simple and effective."

"That's… actually a good idea, wow I'm impressed," Snake said, getting a glare from the cowboy's cloudy, yet intimidating blue gaze.

Zelda overheard them talking to each other.

"This is going to be one heck of a tournament," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>In the small Subspace Tabuu managed to make again a boy with snowy hair was talking to himself, his eyes an unnatural shade of red. He was smiling evilly while saying, "So Jake's at the Smash Mansion huh, I can't wait to finally be at full power," taking out his pale white sword out. He stared at the blue ribbon on its hilt. "Tabuu is such a fool; he'll be the person bowing at my feet when I finally destroy everything."<p>

"So that's what you've been planning all along Jeka?" Blade said smiling mischievously at him. Jeka swung his blade trying to hit the demon, but he melted into the shadows. Jeka used his dark powers to make Blade come out of the shadows, both of them staring evilly at each other.

"You're better than I thought," Blade said. "But I'm not here to fight. I'll help you with your goal."

"What's the catch?" Jeka said, suspicious of his behavior. He was thinking,_ "If he's telling the truth, I might make use of him yet," _

"Gage and I only want to destroy, we don't care who's doing it. We want is chaos, so if we'll help you, in exchange you let us live."

"What if I don't keep my promise?"

"Well, just try to kill us. We have no weaknesses, plus this would be helpful in capturing that Jake kid," Blade said, his hand in Jeka's stomach, turned into a shadow blade. There was no wound or anything, and Jeka just froze for a few seconds before looking angrily at Blade.

Jeka thought for a minute. "Fine, I'll make the deal with you, but if you become useless, I'll kill you without hesitation."

"Deal." Blade then took the razor tip of his tail and made a small cut on his palm. Jeka did the same with his sword, and the 2 teenagers shook hands, making a blood contract, their cuts gone without a trace. The next turns of events were quite weird. While they were discussing plans, a muscular man walked towards their general direction, his black leather boots resounding quietly on the ground. His trench coat slightly moved with each step. Blade noticed him and said,

"You're the newbie right? Riley? What the heck are you doing here?" he asked the new member of their team. Riley just walked slowly towards them, his raven black fedora slightly covering his eyes, the navy blur band around it blending in with the hat.

"Hey, what are you doi-" Blade started, interrupted by Riley kneeing him in his parts, a sadistic smile on his face. To add to the insult, he did it again, watching as the demon fell down, rolling on the floor in pain. Jeka stared at Riley, his mouth wide open in shock while the man walked towards the exit of Subspace.

"Where the hell you think you're doing?" Jeka managed to say. "Hey, don't ignore me!" he yelled as Riley just kept on walking. He abruptly stopped and said,

"You guys are weak, especially you. Talk to me when you can actually fight. I don't give a crap for your goals." He then went out of Subspace, towards a special destination. Jeka's eye twitched for a few seconds. Then he finally snapped.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

><p>Gage was playing Left 4 Dead 2 from his secret stash of games. While he was fighting a tank in the finale, he heard an enraged scream. It shook the whole castle, threatening to collapse. The king paused his game and looked out his open window. He wanted to know what made the noise, so he jump out his window and unfolded his charcoal colored wings. He flew at high speed toward the sound.<p>

"-CCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Jeka screamed, his face redder than a tomato. A few moments later, Gage landed where they were. It was a strange sight for him. Blade was groaning on the floor for some reason while Jeka looked more pissed than anyone has ever seen him. It seemed like forever before Gage asked,

"…What happened?" Jeka was too angry to say anything so Blade tried to explain.

"Riley… happened. Went out… to…train," he managed to say before yelling in pain.

"Well… looks he did the move on you. If we knew what his goal was, we might be able to keep him under control. But for now, we have to let him do what he wants, he's an important piece. Now, about Tabuu…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Smash Mansion, a girl with long black hair covering her left eye stood at the entrance, her white angel wings pressed against her back along with a quiver.<p>

"I wonder how Jake and Eddie are? I can't to see them again!" she said excitedly before opening the door.

**End of chapter! Looks like Glados found a new test subject. Next chapter will be all about the tournament. I'm going to make most of the battles random with a few exceptions. I have 1 question: which brawlers would you think would be most likely to be a band, or at least make a song together? **

**Oc owners:**

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake & Eddie Heart, Lucy Flower, Jeka Haret**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**ObiwanDs: Riley Archer **

**IkeRulesAll: Will**

**Leixym:** **Emily "Ly" Irene Knight**

**He Who Is Awesome: Coleman Franchek**

**TheFearlessAngel: Fear Nightmare**

**If I didn't use your Oc this chapter, don't worry, they'll be in it in the next one. I'm still accepting Oc, so send away! That's it, so, thanks for reading!**


	4. Battle

**Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's, blah, blah, blah**

"I wonder who we're facing," Eddie said to his brother Jake, eager to start brawling. The matches were posted near the entrance with everyone crowding to see their first opponents. After what seemed like forever, the brothers got to see who they were against. Their eyes were full of shock and disbelief. They looked at each other, then dashed to Master Hand's office as fast as they could, almost running over everyone.

* * *

><p>Master Hand was enjoying a cup of tea somehow.<p>

*sigh* "Finally, some peace. Nothing can go wrong" he said out loud to no one in particular. He leaned back in his chair just as Jake and Eddie busted in, making the hand spill his tea all over himself in surprise. _"Spoke too soon," _he thought as he was bombarded with angry yells.

"Why are you making us fight _him_?"

"I never thought you could be so cruel!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Master Hand said, wishing he could cover his er… ears. "I wasn't the one who picked the matches! It was Dark Zelda!"

"Curse you Dark Zelda!" Eddie yelled.

"Did you need something?" Dark Zelda said, making the brothers jump.

"Oh, it-it's no-nothing," they said nervously, worried they would get their butt kicked.

"Ok, by the way, you should close the door, people can eavesdrop on you," the dark princess said before walking away. The boys then walked out glumly, knowing there was no way they could switch opponents now.

Meanwhile, a red haired boy was listening to a silky, black haired, black winged angel with her white-ended hair cascading over her right eye.

"…And I said, 'if you didn't want it ripped to shreds, you shouldn't let me hold it!'" Frankie said, laughing hysterically like Crazy Hand with a new toy. She wore a rainbow color shirt that looked like Nyan Cat would love, and dark jeans with sneakers. She was trying to break the ice with her partner, Dread. Dread said nothing, his grey eyes staring out in space, his black scythe against his skull shirt.

At the same time a waist –long, golden haired girl was walking quietly next to a blue-haired girl with an elbow-long ponytail who was also walking quietly.

"So… how are you?" the first girl asked quietly, adjusting her thin, gold crown on her head with her fingerless, white gloved hand. The crown itself has a milky white stone in the center with an intricate dragon carving on it. Her short, sky blue dress swished with every step. Against her waist was a diamond encrusted silver belt that held a thin, dragon bone sword. Her knee high leather boots clicked against the floor, barely audible over the rest of the normal chaos.

"Good…you Drey?" the neko replied, her left red cat-like eye searching for Marth, the other covered by her sidebangs. Her silver and gold hooped earrings shone on her black cat ears twitching in anticipation, her human ears listening for the girl's response. Her black cat tail poked out of her light black trench coat that had a red sash tied around it, her two swords pressed against her back.

"Good, thanks," the princess said. An awkward silence then developed between the two.

* * *

><p>Riley was talking (flirting) with Zelda until he spotted Link. The two rivals stared violently at each other, both of them reaching for their sword.<p>

Zelda said, "Guys, save it for the tournament ok?" Then, to make sure they wouldn't fight, she dragged Riley behind her, who took one last murderous glance at the Hero of Time before walking with Zelda.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the spectator area, excitedly waiting for the 1st match. Crazy Hand was going to be the announcer, much to Master Hand's disbelief. The first match turned out to be Leon &amp; Ike vs. Marth &amp; Roy. All the matches were going to be on the Final Destination stage, 1-stock. Crazy Hand yelled,<p>

"3, 2, 1, FINISH HIM!" Leon took the first attack, running up to Roy and swinging his Dark Aether twice. Roy parried both strikes, but fell down when Leon roundhouse kicked him like Chuck Norris. Marth was faster than Ike, so as a result, he managed to make quick stab into Ike's stomach.

"Even when battling you're still girly. Heck, even your sword's girly!" Ike taunted, causing Marth to go into a blind rage.

In the spectator's area, Ryu was placing bets with the other smashers on who would win.

"Marth & Roy all the way. When Marth's in a rage, you know stuff's going to go down," Eddie said, placing down 50 smash coins.

While placing 80 coins on the table he said, "I say Leon and Ike. Marth is still girly." Marth turned towards the camera and gave Jake the finger, hearing them through the speakers that were set up so people can hear some words of encouragement. After all the people who wanted to bet did the bets were: Marth & Roy: 9; Ike & Leon 9, a tie number.

Marth was calming down after he let out some of his anger on Jake. He parried a slash from Ike and thrusted toward him, almost hitting Ike if Leon sword didn't hit Marth's head. Marth then ran around in circles, on top of his head a huge lump.

"…Whoops, you ok?" Roy asked Marth. Earlier, when Leon went in for the kill, Roy disarmed the swordsman, making the sword fly. Marth cursed as Ike took this moment to Aether the crap out of him, sending his % up to 281. Marth was exhausted; he dodged a few attacks from Ike and Leon, who got his sword back, before getting hit by both of them.

"I totally was the one who defeated him," Leon boasted proudly.

"Uh… I think you mean me," Ike said.

"No, it was me!"

"No, ME!" The allies started arguing about the kill, letting Roy sneak up behind Ike. Both of them saw him and said,

"Don't get in our way!" They both punched him angrily. Roy was shocked by the attack, and as a result he got blasted off the stage. The two still kept on arguing until they heard shouts, both of delight and booing. They realized what they did and hive-fives each other before teleporting out.

"Maybe we should argue often," Leon said.

"Agreed," Ike said, just realizing how tired he really was. Above the stage, in the vents, was a petite girl that resembled a doll. She dusted off her short, black kimono, eating a sandwich while watching the fight.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I wonder how long it'll be before he fights," she said dully, swiping at one of the dull green butterflies that tried to try a bite of her food. Her black, spiky hair blending with the darkness in the vent, her right eye that wasn't covered by her short bangs glowing like green poison. She then smiled sadistically and whispered to herself, "I can't wait to see his face when he dies."<p>

**Whew, finally the end. I'm going to extend the fights to another chapter, so get ready for more chaos!**

**Oc owners:**

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake and Eddie Heart**

**Shikishima: Dominique**

**SkullRising: Leon**

**laughatk: Frankie Rendon**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon**

**Kurayami Angel: Mynh Yukaina**


	5. Venom and Knives

**Disclaimer: only my oc's belong to me and that's it**

* * *

><p>Snake and Coleman were up next, with Snake slightly shivering about fighting his opponent.<p>

"It isn't cold, why are you shivering?" Coleman asked, wondering why such a cold-hearted guy was talking to reassure himself.

"So many lasers…," Snake responded as he was dragged by the sighing bounty hunter to his doom, I mean, the stage. Samus, with her suit on, and Will were already on the stage, Samus smiling at the pair.

"We're _sooo_ screwed," Snake said, sounding like a kid when Samus pointed a finger at him, who still wanted revenge. Crazy Hand started the countdown.

"Apples, grapes, World of Warcraft!" he screamed. The people on the stage expected him to say something like that, so they just took it as a go signal. Everyone was still betting, this time mostly voting for Samus, since if she heard them not bet for her, Samus would have their head. Eddie took his chances and voted secretly for Snake's team, crossing his fingers Samus wouldn't find out.

Coleman right at the beginning started firing EMP rounds at Samus. She dodged the first few and countered the rest with her plasma cannon. To turn the tide, Snake grabbed her from behind so Coleman could shoot. He fired at the center of the suit, making the whole thing just useful for weighing her down. She cursed as she broke free of Snake's grasp, enraged that he tried groping her, and as a result he was pinching his bleeding nose. Will smashed the red Ragnell's hilt into Snake's gut, mad that Snake was trying to steal _his _girl. Ike started muttering about people stealing his weapon as Coleman shot talon rounds out of his Magnum. Will, not knowing they weren't regular bullets, braced himself in a parry position. The swordsman gasped and held his side. The bullets exploded, piercing into most of his chest and part of his arm. He decided to go to long-range, so he took out his bow and arrows. He lit them on fire and shot one right at Snake. The fire burned off Snake's eyebrows and singed his face.

"Ohh it's on _now_ pipsqueak," Snake growled, taking out his missile launcher. The simple brawl then turned into a shootout, with people hiding behind boxes that dropped earlier and using laser pistols and sniper scopes that dropped. Everyone's percentage was in the high 100s and rising steadily. Samus took off her suit and threw the pieces at them, one hitting Snake square in the face, making him fall and do a faceplant. Coleman did a facepalm then managed to tear apart Will's flaming arrow hurtling at him while at the same time, slicing a bit of Samus's hair. Samus then decided to take offense. She gave Will an encouraging speech.

"Cover me or you die," she said plainly. Yep, encouraging. Will did as he was told as Samus sprinted toward the enemy at inhuman speeds. Snake was caught off guard as Samus landed a clean kick on him, making him fall on top of Coleman, who then cussed at him. Their eyes widened as the glowing smash ball appeared, right behind Samus who didn't see it. Everyone besides her started shooting at it, confusing her until she turned around. She was about to smash attack it when Snake did something no one would normally dare do: trip Samus and steal the Smash ball powers as he punched it. Crazy Hand yelled,

"Samus, Y U NO GET SMASH BALL?"

Snake then called for a helicopter so he could shoot his grenades. Samus, who got dazed for a second, looked up and glared with fury as Snake knocked her off stage with a grenade explosion. He went a little too trigger happy, putting about thirty grenades spread out on stage. As if on cue, a couple of smart bombs teleported on-stage.

Both Will and Coleman screamed, "WHAT THE F-" as they exploded as Crazy Hand imitated boom sounds. After everyone who betted on Snake, aka, Eddie, got their reward Samus sat down angrily, her piercing blue eyes searching for Snake, who was hiding next to Crazy Hand in the announcer's box in his box(boxception), which probably was even worse.

* * *

><p>Next up were Jake and Eddie, who were dreadfully awaiting their opponents. They heard a familiar Italian voice followed by a battle howl. Wario and Wolf both came in, with Wario having a suspiciously bigger belly than usual. To help the Heart brothers Crazy Hand chanted,<p>

"You're screwed, screwed, screwed, screwed, screwed, screwed!"

"That's _really_ helping, thanks," muttered Jake. After the psychotic hand smacked Jigglypuff right past the stage, making her explode, the battle commenced. The first thing Jake did was run to the other end of the stage. In Jake's hand appeared a shadowy bow. He made nightmarish arrows so he could fight Wario far away. Since Eddie didn't have a long-range weapon, he just went after Wolf, dodging the animal's sharp claws. When Jake fired an arrow, it hit Wario's belly, but it just bounced off most of the time and when it did pierce him, the yellow plumber acted like it was nothing. Eddie jumped off Wario's head towards his brother after Wolf almost kicked him off-stage, his clothes sizzling. Jake threw a smoke bomb to the other end of the stage, making every smoky and hard to see. He then took out his pure black sword and flew quickly towards one of them, slicing and dicing what looked like Wario, it was hard to tell in the colorful rainbow of colors. The smoke lasted for a few more seconds before fading, revealing that Wario's belly-button was popping out. The brothers knew what this meant and ran as fast as they could, screaming. Wolf never seen or heard of Wario's attack, which was one reason why he was his partner, so he thought they were being sissies. He started taunting at them, unaware that he was right behind Wario while holding a bomb-omb in his hand that he picked up.

Then all wind broke loose. Jake and Eddie covered their noses, still smelling it slightly, but not as much as Wolf. Due to the fact he had keen smell and was so close to the fart, he passed once he got one sniff of it. The bomb-omb exploded soon after, committing suicide as the bomb could even smell the deadly gas. When passing out, Wolf's hand accidentally touched a faulty timer, making him go slow-mo off the stage, everybody laughing at his rotten luck. With Wario out of fart power, the brothers easily swiped at him with their swords. Wario tried escaping with his motorcycle. He drove as fast as he could to the right. He then realized a second too late that he was off the platform. He exploded with his motorcycle, making Jake and Eddie the victors. Everybody had bet for the brothers, so they were glad they won their money back and more. Oh, and that the brothers won their match. When Jake went to the spectator's area, he was jumped by Lucy, almost getting choked by her hug.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized, letting go of her boyfriend.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you were back home!" Jake said, confused by her appearance.

"You never noticed? She came in Chapter 3," Eddie told his brother.

"Wait, you saw my girlfriend and you never bothered to tell me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." There was an awkward silence between the two, broken by Lucy.

"Well you know, now. Now you'll never guess this! I got an invitation to come and participate!" she said excitedly.

"That's great! Who's your partner?" Jake said, glad he could spend time with Lucy. "That girl over there, her name's Brook. I hear she's royalty," Lucy said, pointing to a girl with blonde hair and light-brown bangs. She was wearing an aqua blue dress that split into two pieces at her hips, a grassy green skirt underneath. Her clothes were lined with silver, and she was a wearing long, blue fingerless glove on her right arm. Her other arm was covered by a loose disconnected sleeve.

"She looks kinda cute," Eddie said while slightly blushing. Ryu who was next to him said,

"If you do anything weird to my older sister, I'll kill you," he said, holding up his sword for emphasis.

"But… I can still date her, right?"

*Sigh* "Fine… just do whatever you want," Ryu said as he held up his hands. Brook saw them talking and decided to walk over.

"Hey Ryu, what happened to your crown?" she asked her brother.

Ryu, who saw Marth being made fun of, answered stubbornly, "I'm not going to wear it."

"Come on, please?"

"No." Brook then made puppy dog eyes at her brother, making Jake snicker and Eddie blush even more. Ryu sighed again and took out a silver crown. It had wings in the middle with a black jewel embedded in it. He grudgingly put it slanted on his head as Brook turned and said to Jake and Eddie and politely asked, "Who are you guys?" Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so Jake said in his place,

"I'm Jake and this is my brother Eddie. He's the boy who has a crush on you." At that statement, Eddie punched his brother hard. Brook blushed slightly and laughed. She said, "Well, Eddie, maybe we can go out once me and Lucy beat you guys." Before Eddie could respond, she hugged him and walked away. Will looked at him and said,

"You have a weird crush."

"Says the guy who loves Samus," Eddie retorted.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dominique found her target; too busy talking to notice her. She got her poisoned covered needles out, sadistically smiling. She said excitedly,<p>

"Finally, I found him. Gage said to kill him; he didn't saw I _had_ to kill him in battle. If I can just hit him with two, it'll be all over." She had her kunai beside her in case something went wrong. She aimed carefully with her needles and threw it towards the blond haired prince, Ryu. At the same moment, a blur of blue and yellow pushed him over as she tripped. One needle scraped his shoulder, but the rest hit the bleachers, glinting there uselessly. Ryu got back up and looked at a blonde haired girl that looked almost exactly like Ly. But her hair was styled in a chin length spiky bob, the colors blue and blonde alternating. She also didn't have any glasses. She wore a silver KH: Birth by Sleep t-shirt with a blue vest and jeans. A dark black tattered scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she had silver goggles with blue lenses perched atop her head.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry,_" the girl said telepathically. Ryu, who was confused, asked the newcomer,

"What happened to your hair Ly?"

"_No…I'm her twin, Dia._" Ryu was already used to the telepathically talking girl after seeing so many strange things. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at it and saw a glinting needle lodged in his shoulder. Lily saw the needles on the ground and picked them up. Her eyes widened and she yelled so everyone could hear,

"Someone tried to kill Ryu! These needles are poisoned!" Everyone was confused. Only Sheik had needles, but they would never try to murder one of the brawlers. Was everyone was looking around for the culprit, Master Hand made an announcement.

"There will be a short intermission to figure out who did it. Every please remain in the mansion in the mean time."

* * *

><p>Up in the vents, Dominique sighed with disappointment.<p>

Aw crap, I lost the chance to play with my toy." She reached into her pocket to grab an orb that was colored like Subspace. She held it in her hand for a few seconds and she teleported back where Jeka and Blade were waiting.

"Gage won't be pleased shrimp," Blade said smiling at the girl's failure. The assassin was already mad that she couldn't kill anyone, so she decided to take some anger out.

"Hey what are you-?" Blade's sentence was cut short as Dominique threw a ninja star exactly where Riley hit him right after she twisted his right arm around, making Blade squeal higher than a girl. Blade pulled the star out with his right arm, acting like only his parts were hurt.

"Looks like that's one of your weaknesses," Jeka said, trying to hide a smirk but failing. As Blade was getting back up, a black combat boot landed on his back, making Blade breathless as he collapsed to the ground. The wearer was a blue haired girl with blonde tips with golden yellow eyes edged with blue.

"All of my hate… Malitia." Blade managed to gasp out before melting into the shadows to avoid any more 'accidents.'

"Not even six months old, yet you can still beat up a demon, interesting…" Jeka said amused. Gage watching them fight, considering they were in his throne room, right in front of him.

He finally said to all of them, "I think that's enough. Dominique who saw they were poisoned? It's usually really hard to see the venom."

Dominique answered while pulling at another sandwich, "It was this brunette. She had a red dress on and an angel-winged staff.

Gage seemed to be lost in thought. After when seem like forever, he finally said, "I have a new order. I still want you to kill Ryu, but there's something else. I want you to kill all the new smashers, except for Jake Heart," he said after Jeka glared at him. "So, who should we kill first?"

**Finally, it's done! Sorry for not posting like usual, I had concerts and lots of homework and it's just so much. Next two chapters will probably be fillers, with one of them being a Christmas special. I wonder who's going to be targeted?**

**Oc owners:**

**he who is awesome: Coleman**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake and Eddie Heart, Lucy Flower, Jeka Haret**

**Leixym: ****Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight,** **Malitia "Tia"**

**Shikishima: Dominique Soleil**

**I still need more OCs so keep sending them in. that's all so thanks for reading and bye!**


	6. Fun With Fire

**Disclaimer: I own only my ocs**

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the spectator's area, bored to death. When Ryu got hit with the needles, Dr. Mario took him to heal him up. The TV was broken so they couldn't play on any game consoles, so everyone was playing poker, with Eddie winning every single time. Meanwhile, Lucas was trying to find a new partner considering Ness got a sudden flu and had to stay in bed. He saw a familiar golden-brown haired girl who was sitting away from the crowd, her head lowered. He walked slowly up to her and said,<p>

"How's it going Luna?" The pigtailed girl raised her head slightly and did something usual: she smiled.

"Hi, Lucas, I'm doing good," Luna said quietly, her dark gray eyes slightly visible under her Cleopatra bangs. As she fiddled nervously with her hair, Lucas decided to ask her.

"Um… do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure." As they sat quietly together, talking occasionally, Jake and Eddie got an idea. They got Lucy and Roy and went out the door, the others wondering where they were going. A few minutes later, they were on the stage, rolling something huge on wheels that was covered by a huge sheet. They removed the blanket revealing drums, a mic, and two guitars on a huge, makeshift wooden stage. Jake and Roy each took an electric guitar while Eddie got up to the drums and Lucy went to the microphone. They started playing the parody song "le Internet Medley" made by The GAG Quartet. Lucy made every note sound perfect and humming the tune when she didn't sing, while everyone was relaxed and having a good time. For the finale, Roy picked up a firecracker launcher and shot fireworks into the air, everyone cheering and clapping at their performance. Of course, it wouldn't be complete without a battle. So, they started the band wars.

Zelda and Riley were on stage with Link and Layla. Zelda had a violin, Link had his ocarina, Layla had a mic, and Riley had an electric guitar.

"Just this once I'll work with you," Riley said, holding himself back from beating up Link. The others nodded, with the help of Layla holding Link back.

"If you even _think_ about touching Link I'll kill you," Layla said to Zelda before they got ready.

"Somebody's insecure," Zelda retorted back.

"Says the girl who still choosing between Link and Riley, _and_ can't even beat up Ganondork." Before Zelda could reply, they had to go on stage. They were going to play "Song of Storms" in harmony with their different instruments. A few notes in, Riley started doing the dubstep version of it. They went along with it, with Link glared at his rival, and Layla singing the English lyrics of it that Kagamine Rin sung.

_Come and hear, come and hear_

_The storm has now arrived_

_Droplets that reflect a life_

_Come and shake, come and shake_

_The storm has now arrived_

_The acid rain is flowing…_

_Aah a aa, ah a a, ah a a a aa ah…_

She sang it powerfully like an actual storm, blending with the dubstep that Riley started. Surprisingly, the violin and ocarina sounded good, considering Zelda quickly transformed her normal violin to an electric one, making Link the only one without an electrical instrument. In the background, magical lighting boomed and crackled. Everyone was playing together until Link got sick of Riley. Link went back to playing the original along with Layla, but Riley didn't change back. They started taking turns, having a music battle with the lightning adding emphasis, the music changing from dubstep to classic and back again. The last note they all played in harmony, with sparks flying behind them, accidentally lighting the curtains.

Link hurriedly put the new flames out as Samus, Will, Coleman, and, surprisingly, Snake, with only half of his body parts broken, went on stage. Coleman went to the drums while Will went to the keyboard, and Samus got a modified plasma guitar while Snake was in the back to do special effects. The song turned out to be "Metroid Prime Dubstep Remix**" **byMaklibek. Everyone was surprised that Samus could play guitar good, and that Snake was on the same stage without her being angry. Will and Coleman had to dodge explosives that Snake 'accidentally' put near them. At the end, Samus ran towards Snake at full speed. She swung her guitar up in an arc and smashed it right at the top of Snake's head, making even the stage tremble. The plasma burned and shocked him as he flew off stage, all his bones making a sickening cracking noise.

"Finally, some payback," Samus said smiling. Coleman was about to back away when he saw some of the huge spotlights had loosened from Samus's attack, about to fall and crush her. He leaped up and shot them with his talon rounds and landed on top of Samus, protecting her from the metal scraps.

"What's your deal?" Samus said, quite annoyed. She then saw the broken spotlights right by her head. "Oh, that's the deal." She tried getting up, but Coleman wouldn't get off her. "What now?"

"Shouldn't you thank your savior?" Coleman said playfully. Samus mumbled a quick 'thank you' before she tried kneeing Coleman, barely missing as he quickly jumped off her. Will glared at him and muttered 'lucky' under his breath.

Crazy Hand judged all the performances. He said,

"The winner is…" Everyone leaned closer to hear.

"A TIE!" The statement made everyone do a pratfall.

"How? I definitely won with that smash," Samus argued. No one dared to face her about it, especially Snake who had a full body cast times two.

"Who really won?" Pit asked.

"I dunno, I was listening to Rick Roll and Chocolat Rain, it's good!" the crazy hand replied, making everyone doing a facepalm.

* * *

><p>At the castle, Jeka was politely trying to make Blade stop jumping all over the place like a sugar high kid with a jetpack and rocket boosters.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. A spiky black haired kid was next to him, doodling on his arm with a black marker, but stopping midway through the drawings. His drooping eyelids gave his sky blue eyes a sleepy look. His sleeveless white shirt and his torn baggy jeans made him look the most normal out of everyone, despite him being barefoot.

"Gage, what is he doing?" he asked the young king calmly, avoiding Jeka's swings at the hyper Blade.

"I just let him have some of this drink I made," Gage said, holding up a two pitchers full of a rainbowy drink.

"Let me try it," Jeka told Gage. When Jeka took his first sip, he immediately drew his mouth back in surprise. "What did you put in this?" Jeka almost felt like he could be hyper. Almost.

"Let's see…" Gage said while pulling out ten sacks of used sugar, seven poptart wrappers, a huge tub of ice cream, and a whole box of sprinkles. Jeka and Dominique watched, their mouths dropping as Gage chugged down a whole pitcher of it in a few seconds.

"Hm… needs more sugar," Gage said absentmindedly while the new boy was holding back Dominique from having a sip.

"Come on Remi, let me have some!" Dominique pleaded with her best friend.

"Domi, you know that sugar makes you kill everyone in sight," Remi said, dragging the assassin away from the drink. Blade, who was still sugar high, was playing Whack-A-Mole with Jeka, with him being the mole, the shadows being the hole, and Jeka's sword the 'hammer.' In the backround "Weasel Stomping Day" was playing for some reason.

Jeka shouted, "DIE!" at Blade, trying to pull him out of the shadows with his dark magic.

"EVERYTHING MUST BBBBUURRNNNNNNN!" Blade screamed back, holding a Molotov.

"AW, COME ON!" Jeka yelled as Blade threw the bottle of fire, lighting the whole throne room on fire. Gage sighed. Malitia was laughing maniacally, earning stares from everyone.

"What? It's fun," she said, an evil smile still plastered to her face.

"Is the drink really _that_ sugary?" he asked, with everyone nodding. He sighed again and held his hand up. Everyone thought he was going to do a water spell. Instead, he shot a shadow ball near the fire alarm, making the sprinklers go off. That somehow made Blade come back to his senses. He looked around confused and asked,

"Who did all this damage?" Everyone immediately pointed at him, with Jeka pointing his sword right at his parts. Gage was trying to calm everyone down. _I hope Christmas is going to be better_ he thought, looking at the wreckage and Blade who was running in circles, trying to make the fire that started on his hair out, with Jeka laughing at him.

"This is going to be a _long_ day," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of filler! I just realized I have to make 3 paragraphs about a newspaper article, twice. And it's due this Friday. Anyway, next chapter is going to be all Christmasy, with egg nog, trees, and killer robots (how delightful!). <strong>

**So, Oc owners**

**ShadowofHeart: Jake, Eddie, Lucy, Jeka**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna "Luna" Haos**

**ObiwanDS: Riley**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Shiksihma: Remi, Dominique**

**Leixym: Malitia**

**He who is awesome: Coleman**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**I try to give each oc a major part, so sorry if you don't see your oc sometimes, I usually just pick the characters that would be the best for each chapter. I'll try to put all or most oc's in the next chapter, so please wait. In the reviews, it would be helpful if you list what your Oc wants, bad guys included. Also, to george, I can't put your oc in without any info. I need his personality, weapon, how he looks, and other important information. I have to finish my homework, so peace and thanks for reading!**


	7. Mistletoe and Killer Robots

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Ocs. Not even most of the games mentioned in the story. But Chuck Norris does I bet.**

Christmas Eve morning was a beautiful day, with the light snow and the smashers actually not fighting for once. When Pikachu woke up, he saw his sister Pichu awake, giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" the older yellow mouse asked the little one with little squeaks. Pichu started giggling even more before running out the room. Pikachu was trying to figure out why as he went into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. Then, he saw what made Pichu laugh. On his face were swirls, zigzags, and all kinds of drawings including a mustache. It reminded him how Jigglypuff wrote on his face when someone slept while she was singing. He only knew one person who would do this.

"LEON!" Pikachu screamed. Leon was chuckling outside Pikachu's door as the yellow mouse stormed out of his room. Pikachu held a smash ball in his hand.

"AW CRAP!" Leon yelled as he ran from the blue ball of electricity, passing Jake and Eddie who were talking about waffles. When they saw Leon running for his life, Eddie asked,

"What's up?"

Leon replied, "DUCK AND COVER!" The brothers were confused until they looked behind them. Then they started screaming like crazy and ran past Leon. Leon made a sharp right at an intersection then hid behind a wall. _He'll never find me now, _he thought. Just then Pikachu bounced off the opposite wall and hit Leon in the face right before the smash ended. When Jake and Eddie ran back to find Leon, they found him rolling on the floor, holding his electrocuted face as Pikachu was sitting on him, who was singing the "Pika Pika Pikachu" song.

"Well, that's one Christmas present," Eddie joked.

"…Shut up," Leon managed to say, getting Pikachu off him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pit and Natz were hanging up decorations on a huge 20 foot Christmas tree in the dining room. Each section of the tree was dedicated to a game. The Zelda section had triforces and mini ocarinas while the Mario section had mushrooms, plumber hats, and fireflowers. A huge table was near it, decorated red and green with streamers and poinsettias. On it were waffles, pancakes, and French toast with Kirby and Ike having a waffle eating contest. They were five minutes in, the score: Ike: 82 waffles; Kirby: 96,178 waffles. When Ike finally admitted defeat ten minutes later, Master Hand spoke.<p>

"Smashers, since tomorrow is Christmas, I decided we should do a Secret Santa gift trade." The room was filled with cheers and joy, even from the villains.

Crazy Hand dropped a box in the middle of the table, the box full of folded strips with names on them before rolling all over some bubble wrap taped on the wall. The Smashers scrambled to get a slip incase Kirby thought it was food. When they got their strips some people blushed and sighed at the names. Since it was Christmas Eve, they also got to go on the teleporter to Smashville and the other stores to buy the gifts and other things.

* * *

><p>When they all got there, Peach immediately dragged Mario to the pink dresses to get a gift for herself and a gift for him while Kirby went to the food store to buy some stuff to make his yearly egg nog that Snake spiked for the older smashers.<p>

Ryu led Jake, Eddie, Will, and surprisingly Dread to follow the girls to find out what they liked. Dread was always hyper for Christmas, so when they started getting bored hiding behind plants and benches he had an idea.

"They're just trying things on right now, why don't we have a race?" Dread suggested. Everyone liked the idea.

"Here's the plan," Ryu said, pulling out a map of the entire mall, including the vent system.

"How did you get that?" Eddie asked the prince.

"I have my ways," he answered simply. "Now, we're here next to the food court," he said while circling the spot with Leon's marker. "So, let's go up the stairs and through the obstacle course there. The finish line we'll be here at Smashstop."

Everyone got in their places. They got Lucas to be the judge, along with Ness, and Luna being spectators.

"On your mark," Lucas started saying.

"Good luck," Jake said, spreading his wings.

"Get set."

"No fair," Eddie said, pulling out his sword.

"Hm…weapon race…how fun," Will muttered.

"GO!"

Jake got a split second head start. That is, before Dread swung up his scythe and pinned him to the floor with the detached blade of the scythe. When Jake got back up, the white curved blade returned to the metal pole it usually rested on. As they were turning the corner to the stairs, with Dread in the lead, the scythe holder did a pratfall while he was laughing and pointing at Jake. The others took this chance to sprint as fast as they could. Leon and Will were neck-to-neck for the lead, fighting with their swords while at the same time being careful not to trip up the steps. Will managed to light Leon's pants on fire. Leon didn't take much notice until he smelled something strange.

"What smells like burned waffles?" Leon asked out loud. He looked down and saw his smoldering pants.

"CRAP!" he yelled in anger. Peppy from Star Fox was passing by as he saw Leon's dilemma.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy screamed. He repeated it thirty more times until Leon finally did it, hoping to shut up the rabbit. The barrel roll made him tumble down the stairs. He grabbed hold of Will to try to balance himself.

But Will was unprepared. The pull brought him down with Leon as they made a huge _thud_ at the bottom of the long flight of steps.

"Oww…that's my face," Will said, his voice muffled by Leon's arm in front of him.

"At least we didn't trip _up_ the stairs," Leon said optimistically.

"…Idiot."

"At least I'm not short."

Meanwhile, Eddie was trying to distract Ryu in the obstacle course, who was trying to summon his dragon wings, but when he did he could only fly for a few seconds before they went away.

"Shiz, I should've actually paid attention to magic class. Oh who am I kidding? I would never do that," he said out loud, narrowly ducking under a swinging battle axe.

His thoughts were interrupted as Eddie shouted "Get back here!" as Eddie threw a potion in front of Ryu, making him slip in the mixture. As Eddie passed Ryu, he got thrown against the wall while trying to avoid the metal dodgeballs shot out of some cannons. When the two boys got up and looked behind them, they saw that the others had already caught up; with Leon looking like he was put in a fire and Will with a smirk plastered on his face. Ryu yelled at them while running,

"What happened to you guys?"

"I-Uh…fell down some stairs," Leon responded, ducking under one of Will's flaming arrows hurtling towards him.

All the boys were dodging past the axes, hammers, and all kinds of weapons in the course, with their armor banged up along the way. About fifteen minutes later, all of them finally came out, with the help of Will going on a rampage and burning a path of destruction with balls of fire. They were all smoldering, their clothes partly torn, especially Leon. They went as fast as their legs, or wings, could carry them towards Smashstop where the finish line stood and where Ness was holding a camera. They went past the line simultaneously, making them start arguing. Dread was going to fast, so he crashed into the store, making an explosion of video games. He then quickly went out without being noticed to join his friends.

"I won!" Leon screamed as he did a fistpump.

"No, I did!" Will said, looming over Leon.

Ryu said trying to calm down his friends, "Guys it doesn't matter."

"He's right. Besides, we all know I _definitely_ won," Eddie said.

"No way!" Jake yelled at his brother.

"JUST STOP!" Dread demanded, his tone making everyone obey him. "Thank you." He said calmly. He turned towards Lucas. "So who won?"

Lucas scratched his head.

"Well… it was…a tie," he managed to say, everyone staring at him in disbelief.

"Um…do you guys want to change?" The boys were confused, until they looked at each other, surprised how dirty and torn up they were.

"Man, I better change quickly, or else Lucy's going to fuss over me," Jake said.

"Yeah, I don't want Brook to see me like this," Eddie said, slightly embarrassed.

Snake, who just saw them, said, "Wow, you guys look like you tried a 15-minute alloy brawl." Everyone made a face at the mere mention of the horrible, impossible challenge. He saw mistletoe near him.

Snake sighed. "Man, if Samus was like her Metroid: Other M persona she might actually be nice and kiss me."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT GAME!" a voice boomed.

"…She's right behind me, isn't she?" Everyone nodded at the spy. Snake turned slowly around to see Samus in her Zero Suit. She had a menacing dark aura similar to Dark Zelda's except it was _very_ real. Snake whimpered as Samus took out two smash balls. She quickly put on her armor, then she Zero Lasered him into the obstacle course and through four walls, leaving a huge, burning hole.

"Wait…did she just break the 4th wall?" Ryu said confused. No one responded as they all facepalmed.

* * *

><p>After they cleaned up a little bit and watch Samus beat up Snake even more, they went back to spying on the girls. The other girls were still shopping. Peach held up a frilly, pink dress.<p>

"What do you think about this Brook?" she asked her.

Brook responded as politely as she could. "Sorry, Peach, I don't like frilly things that much. They just don't suit me. I like simple clothes better." Eddie wrote down in a notepad:

Likes:

-Simple stuff

Doesn't Like:

-Anything Peach likes

"You might want to put puppies in "Likes." Brook thinks they're cute. Or a baby dragon, but you have to make sure you don't get the 'destroy everything' one, it's a horrible gift." Ryu whispered after looking at the paper.

"…What kind of place did you come from?"

Ryu started saying, "Well…it has evil killer bunny-cat monsters with rabies and there's the-"

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

While he said that, they had to run quickly from plant to plant to catch up to the moving girls, with Eddie using Snake's box that he 'borrowed.'

A snowy white, three foot tall wolf was standing on its hind legs beside Mynh, its catlike tail flicking back and forth with its large ears twitching.

"Look, it's the prank store!" the wolf said excitedly as she flapped her raven wings on her back.

"You would like jokes for a present, Zikyro," Mynh said as she looked at one of the strange contraptions at the store. She curiously stared at it before stabbing it repeatedly with one of her swords.

"I don't think you should-" the five year old started to say before the mechanism stuck a rod out and tripped Mynh. As the neko started falling, Marth, who was passing by, caught her.

"You okay Kitten?" he asked, standing Mynh back up.

"I-I'm fine," Mynh stammered, blushing a rosy pink. Ike, who was with Marth, jokingly said,

"Wow, a girl actually _likes_ you? That's unexpected," Marth then proceeded to chase Ike around the mall, followed by a sighing Roy who was trying to break up the scrimmage.

"Well…that sure was cheerful," Zikyro said sarcastically, her gold eye shimmering in the light while her silver eye looked glazed. "Now, where are the sticky smart bombs and fireworks?"

"…I'm afraid to ask what that's for," Fear said while trying to look for her money in her messenger bag. "Oh, look at that! It's huge!" she said, pointing at the 20-foot rock climbing wall near the center of the mall. It had lava, waterfalls, and boulders and all kinds of things that made Mynh want to climb it. When she proposed the rock climbing idea, everyone, including Peach, agreed to the fun idea.

"I bet I can beat you guys!" Ly challenged.

"You're on!" Mynh said, stepping forward.

Dia took off her black, tattered scarf so she wouldn't lose it and giving it to Mario to hold, who was already holding 74 shopping bags courtesy of Peach.

Mynh also took off her coat, revealing many scars and stitches running along her body. Nobody decided to say anything about either of their wounds. As everyone was taking loose possessions before the race, Craptain Falcon and a bandaged Snake were looking at them at a nearby table, disguising themselves with fake mustaches and glasses. Lucy saw them and alerted the others.

"Ugh, those perverts are at it again. Does someone want to help me?" she said, getting her angel wings ready for flight.

"I'll help, those two can get really bothersome, they always try to go in my room," Drey said, taking out her dragon bone sword. They pretended to be talking as they moved closer to the guys who suspected nothing.

"This is so worth it," Captain Falcon stated. Then, Drey swung her sword over the race car driver's head, making a huge crack in the red helmet. At the same time, Lucy pulled her two short swords out and repeatedly stabbed Snake in the stomach where Samus lasered him. As they were fighting Samus came and punched both guys hard in the jaw.

Snake went **! **as he saw his dream girl and, at the same time, nightmare.

"S-Sa-Samus! We'll be leaving now, so bye!" they stuttered before trying to run away. Samus grabbed them easily by the collar.

"Tsk, tsk, looks like I'm going to Zebes for a while," she said, looking like she was bored. When Samus was bored, you had to make sure you wouldn't piss her off, or else you would be beaten up beyond recognition a couple of times, usually lasting for a day, if you're unlucky, a week or a month. If you were Snake or Falcon, that meant every second of their natural born lives. As she dragged the two towards her ship, they were whimpering with a 'help me' look.

"See you later!" Lucy said cheerfully as the perverts got loaded onto the death ship. Jake wrote down not to annoy Lucy ever again.

"Man, she's dangerous _and_ hot. Perfect mix," Will whispered.

"…are you sure you don't have problems dude?" Leon asked the other fire swordsman, getting a punch in his shoulder.

"So, are we ready now?" Fear asked as she put her hair up in a low pony tail.

"You bet, I'll definitely win. I'm going to be as fierce as a tiger, so watch out," Frankie said.

Peach, who had quickly changed into her pink sports wear, and Zelda, who transformed into Sheik, were waiting for the younger girls to get ready.

"Let's not use our weapons against each other, it's already dangerous enough." Sheik said, with everyone nodding their heads. Mario was going to watch at a table and be the announcer. The boys decided to come out of hiding to watch, sitting next to the red plumber.

"Ready-a let's-a go!" Mario yelled over a microphone that Eddie stole and gave to him. The girls took off immediately, dodging falling stones and rubble. Ly, Frankie, and Mynh were going slightly faster than the others, especially Peach who was climbing very slowly so she wouldn't get too dirty. Sheik was using her (Let's just say Sheik is a girl here, ok?) chain to grab ledges to pull herself up.

"Hey, you said no weapons!" Ly said angrily, barely dodging a flaming rock thrown towards her from a catapult.

"I said no weapons against _each other._ I didn't say we could use them to our advantage," Sheik said, calmly grabbing a distant ledge.

"Well excuuuse _me_ princess for misunderstanding," Ly retorted as she took out her keyblade Brightcrest to smack away falling debris. Mynh took out her tail to swing from jutting pieces of rock.

As Ly and Frankie started protesting, Mynh interrupted by saying, "I'm just using everything to my advantage." She went as fast as she could, hoping she could endure long enough.

At the same time, Dia, with her silver goggles on, was using time spells on different projectiles to slow them down almost to a stop, when she saw Ly above her lose her grip as a Moogle went close to her and started nudging her hand.

"CURSE YOU FINAL FANTASY! KINGDOM HEART IS BETTER!" Ly yelled at the adorable monster. As she fell, Dia grabbed ahold of her twin sister's hand and pulled her up next to her.

"_You ok Ly? I never thought you could be defeated by something more useless than Jigglypuff,_" Dia asked, trying to get Ly's spirits up at the same time.

"One time. I'm not going to fall again," Ly said confidently, already starting to ascend. "Come on, let's tag-team this thing."

"_Yeah, that'll be fun," _Dia said, or rather, thought, as she took the hand that Ly outstretched towards her. So they went together, slashing at things that went near them and using a few spells. When the other girls saw them, they decided to team up to get to the top. Zikyro was the farthest ahead, smashing everything in her sight with her hammer, making footholds for Mynh at the same time. Mynh was trying to keep up, but her endurance and stamina was starting to fail her due to the experiments from her past. She did a Matrix like dodge around a laser that came from one of the many types of turrets stationed at the top.

Layla and Drey were on their tail, with Layla literally stepping, on accident, on Mynh's tail.

"OW!" the cat yelled.

Layla said apologetically, "Sorry." She made up for it by freezing the flaming boulders falling sown, them shattering them with fire and light. The dust left over fell on her blue tunic, making it look dull. A huge stalactite would've hit her in the head if Drey didn't smash it to pieces with her dragon bone sword.

Before Layla could thank her partner, a red and blue flash went past them. It was Brook and Lily, who were jumping on top of rock to rock with ease, making Eddie's mouth drop. They were helping each other get higher and higher, and both of them seldom using light magic when in danger.

Frankie and Fear just flew in front of the pack, their black wings beating fast. While Frankie was shooting arrows all over the place, Fear was swiftly dodging the debris and guiding Frankie the right way while slicing and dicing through the fire and the flames, literally. They had the greatest advantage, and they were almost to the top. Until, there was a rock and mudslide at the same time, slowing even them down almost to a stop.

Lucy and Asima took this chance to catch up to the angels. Lucy was shooting poison arrows at the fire and ice Keese (from Zelda) which were flying slowly toward them and the others, while holding on to Asima. Asima used her special abilities to summon several chains from her hand, the chains grabbing ledges and pulling them both up. The other girls took their lead and soon enough, all the girls were neck to neck, almost at the top. They gasped as they pulled themselves over the top of the rock wall when they saw who won. They saw Peach and Sheik drinking some tea, looking up at the girls who finally arrived.

"Oh, you're here! Want some tea with us?" Peach asked them as Sheik silently motioned to the teapot next to them.

"Wait…how and when did you get up here?" asked Lily, voicing everyone's confusion.

Sheik transformed back into Zelda and explained.

"When you guys were only halfway up, Peach and I already climbed up here. While I used my chain to climb up, Peach's parasol helped let us jump higher and float slower to the ground. Along with teleporting from time to time, we easily made it up. We accidentally caused that rock/mud slide by destroying the rocket turret by deflecting the rocket back at it." Everyone sighed and facepalmed.

"Of course, two of the princesses beat us," Ly mumbled.

"_At least we had some fun, it's better than fighting Alloys and Primids,_" Dia said to cheer everyone up.

"So, there's just one problem. How do I,-I mean,-we get down?" Mynh asked.

"…You can't climb down, can you?" Frankie asked her.

"No, I just don't want to get burned on the way down, that's all," Mynh replied. Fear realized Mynh was getting uncomfortable, so she stepped up.

She said, "It would take a while. I mean, it took us half an hour just to get up here, we should find another way down." No one could disagree to that.

"Hmm…I have an idea," Drey said. She held up a chocolate chip cookie.

"How is that-' Mynh started to say, but stopped as a pink puffball quickly floated up.

"Kirby? Good thinking," Zelda praised. Kirby tugged at Lily after swallowing the cookie and almost Drey's hand.

"Kirby, what do you want?" Lily questioned. She found out as Kirby pushed her quickly off the edge unprepared. As she was screaming and plummeting, she landed on top of a black winged boy angel.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" the angel yelled, his blue eyes glaring at the girl.

"Sorry," Lily said apologetically. "Hey, aren't you that new boy, uh…?"

"It's Chris, don't you forget it," Chris grumbled as he fixed his ruffled, black hair, tempted to poke Lily off with his katanas, Umbra and Solstice. He was dressed casual with a t-shirt and jeans. Lily paid no attention to his rudeness and looked up to see Kirby waving at her with Drey sighing.

"Kirby, I want you to _float _down the person, not almost make them die, we don't want to clean up," Drey explained.

"Oh," Kirby said. He then looked at Mynh.

"Uh, I'm fine, you don't need to help me," Mynh told Kirby, who swallowed her and gently drifted to the ground next to Lily and Chris. The pink puffball then spat out the slightly disgusted Mynh who wiped off the spit off herself.

Frankie and Fear then flew down with Drey and Layla while Asima climbed down using her chains with Zikyro on her back like a puppy. Dia and Ly acted like the Ice Climbers, helping each other quickly climb down and finally jumping off the wall. Luna was next to the boys sitting at the table.

"Good job," she quietly congratulated the girls. "By the way, you guys know you only have 10 minutes left to shop, right?" The boys and girls looked at each other. Then they ran in all directions, most of them just starting to shop, except for Chris who went to a seat to look like a boss. Some had no clue at all at what to buy, including Ryu who was thinking about just getting a pineapple for his gift. Just as they had to leave, Wario caused an explosion by standing too close to the bomb store, making everyone rush to the exit, not wanting to smell the fart or getting caught on fire again. Smashers hurriedly rushed to the bus for seats since the other bus got crushed by a roadroller dropped from the sky. The people who didn't have seats had to be outside on top of the bus, or even worse, the bus floor sticky with Kirby's pizza and gummy bears.

When they were back at the mansion, everyone gladly stepped off the bus. The boys quickly went to wrap their gift because if they didn't, they would never finish it. Some of the boys asked Peach to help them, who gracefully obliged. The rest decided to work together to wrap their presents.

A few minutes later, there was glue and tape in people's hair and clothes caused by their boredness.

"Well, this was fantucking fastic," Chris said while inching slowly away from some glue melting a small hole into the floor.

Leon rubbed his head. "Yeah, sorry, I wanted to see if an aerosol can and a lighter could actually turn into a makeshift flamethrower."

"Yeah, and you just _had_ to aim it right next to me. Don't do it again."

"No promises." He said. That was enough for Chris.

"Does anyone see my necklace?" Ryu asked. Eddie stared at him.

"Dude, that's girly."

"You know it has an evil dragon in it that can destroy the world, right?"

"Oh. Ok, that's manlier," Eddie responded as he tossed Ryu his red orb necklace back to him. Ryu looked at him funny before finishing the wrapping on his pineapple shaped gift. Coleman was watching the younger boys quietly with interest.

He finally spoke up. "Wow, I've seen Snake try to quickly wrap a detonating bomb, but this is just ridiculous, it looks like crap. No offense."

"Yeah, none taken," Jake said sarcastically. Meanwhile, Dread was trying to take off the gift wrap with his scythe to redo it. It was difficult considering it was literally seven feet wrapped in colorful paper, enforced with steel.

"Note to self, never let me get a present from you," Will said out loud following a playful punch from Dread.

Riley was watching from a distance in the shadows, a disgusted look on his face.

He whispered to himself, "Those idiots, I'm going to the dark side again." As he said that, "Star Wars" music softly played in the background.

At 11' clock, they finally finished and put their crudely wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree before going to bed, not seeing a fat red figure that looked like Mario eating cookies by the chimney.

* * *

><p>When they woke up in the morning and ate their breakfast feast, it was time to trade presents with the person on their slips.<p>

Ryu went first by giving Lily a pineapple and moon earrings. Lily gave him an undead dragon, which he promptly killed again before it ate everyone's brains, before she gave Ryu his real present: Assassins' Creed Brotherhood and Revelations. Ryu yelped in delight as it came with a white assassins' uniform, looking exactly like Altair's and Ezio's.

Next up were Jake and Lucy, with Jake giving a ruby ring to Lucy that glowed like fire. Lucy then presented a heart shaped pendant with both of them smiling happily together in a picture on one side. On the other side, it had a picture of them with Eddie pranking people during Truth or Dare at a party.

While they exchanged gifts, Eddie awkwardly shuffled sideways towards Brook, shoving the present to her like it was going to explode, making everyone cautious. Brook opened the box, revealing a sapphire ring. She held it up to the morning light, making it sparkle in the light. She smiled then pulled out an oddly shaped present from behind her. Eddie eagerly opened it, then found out it was a red electric guitar with a special feature that could let you play it during Guitar Hero. While Eddie was admiring the new guitar, Brook poked him before pointing upwards. Eddie looked up to see mistletoe that Crazy Hand holding it right above them, causing Eddie to groan and blush at the same time.

To get it over with, Eddie tried kissing her on the cheek, then failed miserably by slipping on some of the gift wrap scattered across the floor. He accidentally kissed her on the lips for a second before standing upright again. Ryu's eyes were turning dangerously red and looking more draconic. Lily patted him on the back before punching him.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Ryu exclaimed, his eyes turning back to normal.

"For one, you get protective of her sister too much; she's four years older then you. Two, the dragon didn't hurt you one bit. You're also immature," Lily stated.

"Aw, that's mean," he responded back with a pouty face, earning a sigh from his friend and sister.

To avoid attention, Luna quietly gave Lucas a wheel of Peculiar Cheese, making him smile. He nommed it for a few seconds before he digged through a pile of gift's, searching for his present.

He finally picked up a red and yellow striped box with a blue ribbon on top. The girl psychic timidly opened the box slowly. She gasped with delight as she saw inside a book about stars and constellations. They both blushed timidly at each other, getting a few 'aw's from some people. Everyone stared at Ganondorf after hearing one from him unexpectedly. He started whistling and acting innocent, charging up a Warlock Punch for Bowser who was laughing at him.

While the dwarf was plotting his scheme, Mynh received a snowman-covered box from Marth, who got encouraged to do so by Ike pushing him into Mynh. She then proceeded to curiously poke the box with her sword carefully so not to damage the gift. The sword sliced the box in half, showing that there was a gallon of fresh milk in it, almost making Mynh purr in delight.

She then picked up the present for Marth in her black cat tail and gave it to him. He eagerly opened it up to see crown polisher and a muffler in case someone starts laughing at him. Ike looked at it then decided to let Roy duct tape his mouth for his own safety.

After Roy did that, he was trying to remember who he was supposed to give his present to. He glanced at Asima before Red started walking towards her with a medium sized gift. Asima opened it to find a brand new green sweater with all the grass Pokemon starters on it.

"Well, looks like someone's a grass type," joked Link.

"I could say the same to you," Asima responded as she handed Red a Pokeball. He threw it to find a shiny Mew in it.

"Sweeet, this rocks!" Red said, excitedly hugging the blue Mew.

Mewtwo asked, "_Wait, is that my sister?_"

Lucario answered him. "_No, that's your mom,_"

"_Oh yeah, real mature._"

While the Pokemon were having a smack down, Roy remembered he got his gift for Frankie. He turned around and saw the angel leaning against a wall, waiting for him while tossing one of Olimar's pikmin.

Frankie shoved it towards Roy once he got close, almost making him fall in surprise. The swordsman then opened the box to find a dozen of Molotovs with Will looking enviously at them.

"Hm, this should help break up fights," Roy said calmly while glancing at Marth and Ike who were wrestling still. They broke up immediately when they saw the bottles of fire.

When he made sure they wouldn't fight again today, he gave Frankie a box shaped like Nyan Cat. She eagerly opened it to find a double rainbow shirt and a big book of jokes.

"Uh, Roy, you shouldn't have given her that book," Pit started to say.

"Why?" Roy asked him. As he said that, Frankie was rolling on the floor and laughing uncontrollably just after she read one joke.

"Oh, so that's why."

Meanwhile, Zikyro ignored them and gave Yoshi his present. She put a bunch of motion sensor bombs right by Ganondorf. The evil king stepped on it as he tried to punch Bowser, a surprised look on his face as he flew all over the place.

After the green dinosaur high-fived his friend, he took out a green dotted egg. Zikyro smashed it open with her hammer lightly to find a deluxe prank kit. She smiled deviously, making Snake, who returned from Zebes, quake a little.

Will then grudgingly went to Snake with a small, thin present. He tossed it towards Snake who barely caught it. The spy smiled as he ripped open the package to find Modern Warfare 3 for the Wii in it.

He asked Will, "Thanks, uh, what's your name again? Pipsqueak?"

"Don't ruin it, it's Will," he said through clenched teeth. "Or I'll post the video of you and Falcon on Zebes onto Youtube." That made Snake shut his mouth. He then quietly passed an unwrapped AK-47 Flamethrower to Will, whose mouth dropped wide.

Samus saw this then decided to use her whip to hurtle Coleman's gift to him at about 70 miles per hour towards him. Coleman used his self implants to slow down the gift so he could hold it in his hands He carefully opened it like it was a bomb, considering Samus did give him one last year. It was some brand new guns and some incendiary and explosive ammo along with some modified talon rounds.

"Thanks Sammy, here," he said, mentally throwing his present across the room before Samus realized he just gave her a nickname. She zapped it with her Paralyzer, burning the box to a crisp showing an array of missiles, lasers and bombs. While she had a slight smile on her face Coleman, was right next to her now, asked,

"Can I have my kiss now?"

She responded by saying, "What the hell are you talking about?" Then, she slowly tilted her head up to see mistletoe floating in the air. As her eye twitched, Will shot a flaming arrow at it, destroying the plant. Coleman and Will met eye to eye, and realizing they both liked Samus, they both slowly took out their weapons.

Drey and Link cautiously stepped away from the new rivals before they pulled out their presents.

Drey shyly said, "I hope you like it Link." He was ecstatic as he picked up an ocarina, specifically, the Ocarina of Time. The Hylian smiled and gave the princess her gift. She swiftly opened it to find a mini trophy of a white dragon with a triforce on its wing. She blushed at him for being so thoughtful about the gift.

Meanwhile Dia and Ly already were opening their presents. Ly got every one of the Kingdom Hearts, making her squeal in delight while Dia got a new scarf and a MP3 with a special song on it. When Dia opened the song, 'The Song That Never Ends' started playing loudly, with Ly singing along.

"_Oh, crap,"_ Dia said as the annoyingness began.

Fear tried ignoring the song as she gave Layla her gift. Layla opened it to find Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. She then gave Fear a thin, oval shaped object. The angel unwrapped it with delight, revealing a black skateboard with her name on the bottom in fancy letters.

While the girls were admiring their gifts, Chris halfheartedly gave his present to Leon. Leon eagerly opened it to find a set of markers. He stared at Pikachu with a devious smile before tossing the gift to Chris. In the box, the angel found a 3DS and a WiiU in it.

"Dude, this isn't even out yet," Chris said while holding up the WiiU.

"Yeah, don't show that to the police," Leon suspiciously said, his eyes looking very shifty.

"Looks like this is going to be a fun Christmas," Master Hand said aloud to everyone.

"NOW LETS PARTY!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he exploded a few barrels of Kirby's egg nog.

"Now who wants some egg nog?" Snake said, looking tipsy. A few of them raised their hands.

"This is going to be one heck of a Christmas party," Ryu said.

* * *

><p>While the smashers were partying, Blade was preparing a party of their own with the help of some robots he made to help spread Christmas cheer. As he was making decorations out of shadow bugs, a black cloaked figure stepped into the throne room.<p>

"Who da shoop are you?" the demon said to the newcomer. The figure stopped and stared at Blade with his blood red eyes for a few seconds before walking to Gage who was on his laptop while lounging on his throne.

Gage finally noticed the figure and said, "Hello, and I presume you are one of the recruits? I need to see your face to know."

The figure hesitantly pulled his cloak off him, revealing his black messy hair and wings that looked like Tabuu's. His royal blue uniform gave him a distinct appearance and made Gage smile.

"So you're Wrath, son of Tabuu and Medusa huh? Interesting," he said, a bit of surprise in his voice to the prince of Subspace as he put his cloak back on.

"Wow," Blade teased, "I didn't think princes were this short." Wrath's eyes flashed as he pulled out an AK-47.

"Aw son of a Goomba," Blade said in defeat as he ran out the door to avoid dying again. He failed as he ran into a tall, pale, and beautiful girl.

She had cyan colored hair reaching to her waist with part of it masking half of her face. Some of the strands were embroidered with pitch-black ribbons while she had a black choker with a silver tag. She wore a skin-tight blue suit that resembled Samus' and a long-sleeved, short black tunic dress with a gold colored sash and black combat boots. Over it was a metal breastplate and shoulder armor. A silver bow encrusted with rubies was strapped to her back along with her quiver. Her glassy gold eyes intimidated Blade as she pulled out a poisoned dagger from her sash and stabbed him to death.

A few seconds later, shadows formed by Blade to heal him and get him back up.

"Man, hot hot hot hot hot hot," Blade started to say, droll coming from his mouth

"Just die idiot," the girl responded coldly.

"Well, Cyanide, looks like you're finally here," Gage said as Jeka pulled the love sick demon away. "Now we have two assassins and a good spy." He saw Riley and asked him, "Where have you been?"

"Spying on the smashers," he lied.

"Good, keep doing it, we need to keep surveillance on them."

"We don't need to spy, we can go there now and annihilate them," Jeka said as he sharpened his sword.

"No, not today, it's Christmas!" Blade protested, out of his love trance.

"Yeah, me and Ray-ray want to play in the snow today!" Dominique agreed while hugging Remi who was starting to draw a snowball launcher.

Malitia manically said, "I'm going to love this fight, I'll bring the explosive snowballs."

"Asima would like it if she could enjoy Christmas…" Wrath trailed off as he thought of his future queen.

Cyan didn't say anything, so Gage sighed and said,

"Sorry Jeka, majority wins. It should be fun though, Blade's almost done fixing the f-wait, are you drinking that Ginger Ale?"

Blade was tripping all over the place, hyper and drowsy at the same time.

"What's wrong with the drink? Or is it just Blade?" asked Remi.

"That's a ginger ale/ beer mix I wanted to try," Gage sadly replied. Everyone stared at him strangely.

"What? It seemed good."

"Forget it, duck you guys, I'm OUT!" Jeka said enraged before slamming the door close and storming and to his room.

"Wait…did he just say duck you to us?" Cyan asked.

Gage shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Imma goin' to help youu," the tipsy Blade said before melting into the shadows and going to Jeka's room without a second thought.

"Well, this isn't going to be good." Gage said. "I bet 40 on Jeka."

"70 on Jeka," Tia said as she held up her money.

As everyone was betting on Jeka, Blade found Jeka about to open his door with his password.

Jeka turned to the demon and said, "Oh great, make this quick."

"Well,-" Blade began. His sentence was cut short as they heard robotic shouts saying,

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-DIE!"

Jeka tried typing in his password, but one of the robots blew it up with a laser. They looked at each other and ran back to the throne room as fast as they could.

"I thought they were supposed to _help_ us," Jeka asked Blade.

"I guess they just wanted to go on a murderous rampage," he replied as his eyebrows got singed off.

When they went back to the throne room, they shut the doors and barricaded it with whatever they could find. Before anyone could ask why, they heard robots shout "TERMINATE. TERMINATE. !"

"It be better if they were killer robots, then they would be more evil," Tia said.

"Yeah…about that," Blade nervously said.

"…Where are they?" Gage asked while he and everyone else facepalmed. His question was answered when he heard lasers being fired right behind them in the same room.

"You are the biggest idiot ever, you know that right?" Cyan said while slicing through the head of one.

"It was for a Christmas present," he responded. They all glared at the demon before busting down the doors and running out the castle.

"Here, I'll fix everything, FIRE!" Blade shouted before shooting a bomb on top of the castle, making the top level, where all the dorms were, collapse.

"Great. Just…great," Dominique said simply.

Remi finished a drawing of a rocket launcher on his arm. The drawing slid off his arm and turned into the real deal. He aimed it at Blade and shot a huge rocket right at Blade, making him explode.

"Geez, that's death #300 from you guys," Blade complained. "Oh, almost forgot, Happy Birthday Jeka!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a small box and gave it to him.

"It's not…never mind just give me the god dang gift," Jeka mumbled. He opened it to find a ruby pendant shaped like a heart. He suspiciously put it on, and when it started glowing, he thought he was going to die. So did everyone else since they all ran for protection once he opened the gift, including Blade.

"Whew, good, it's not the poison one," Blade said in relief.

"Why is it glowing? Am I going to die in seven days or something?" Jeka asked.

"Let's see…" Blade said while taking out a manual. "It says it glows when whoever wears it has a heart. Aw, that's sweet."

"Say that again and I'll kill you."

Blade held up his hands. "Ok, fine, fine. Just one more thing." He then held mistletoe above him and Cyan. Cyan leaned closer so Blade closed his eyes. She then decked him in the halls to send him flying like a soccerball. Everyone cheered and high-fived her.

When everything settled down at the castle, apparently the helper robots had a rap battle with the killer robots then self destructed, they got to go back in without getting lasered.

"So, when are we going to play a major part in this story? I'm bored," Riley asked Gage.

"I can't tell you, I'm trying to save the 4th wall the best I can, it's in my contract," Gage replied, taking out a long roll of parchment.

"Now we can finally have a _holly jolly Christmas,_" Blade sang.

Jeka sighed. "I'm not sure whether I should vomit or actually smile."

Blade took out some huge speakers and played "Deck the Halls (With Sounds of Metal)' by Roger J. Beaujard from Youtube.

"_This might be a good Christmas for once,"_ thought Jeka. He saw Cyan beating up Blade who tried flirting with her. _"Yep, best Christmas ever."_

**Finally, end of chap! Over 7,000 words! This is madness! That's what I get for trying to get everyone to appear. I'm never going to do this again, it just takes so long. Is it bad if I can't feel my hands? *hands fall off* Well, looks like I'm typing with my face. I couldn't write for an entire day since I got so sick all I did was sleep. I'm better now so yay! Btw, I meant to spell duck instead of f***, it makes it more crazy. If you get any of the references in this chap, I love you and here's a bag of cookies. I can't wait for Christmas Eve since my family stays up 'till midnight to open our gifts. Anyways,**

**Oc Owners **

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake and Eddie Heart, Lucy, Jeka**

**NinjaMongoose: Chris**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon**

**C.C: Zikyro **

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**SkullRising: Leon**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**Kurayami Angel: Mynh Yukaina, Cyanide "Cyan" Torq**

**Fearless Angel: Fear Nightmare**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon**

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima, Wrath**

**Shikishima: Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil**

**Leixym: Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight, Emily Irene Knight, "Ly", Malitia "Tia"**

**So thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas!**


	8. New Spy

**I'm tired of doing the disclaimer, so Ryu will do it.**

**Ryu: Fine, DarkZelda only owns me and some other OC's, but not all of them.**

**Good, now on with the story!**

Cyan was leading Dominique, Blade, and Remi in the shadows that Blade created to hide them.

"Ok, remember, aim for the heart, we have to make this quick, unfortunately," Cyan briefed to the others, taking out a poisoned dagger. "Remi, calculate where we should attack from."

Remi calmly said, "Right here," while pointing next to Master Hand.

"Ok, LET'S DO IT!" Blade screamed while jumping out of the shadows, exposing the whole group.

"Wait, no!" Dominique called a second too late. All the smashers saw them instantly and all took out their weapons, most of them carrying smash balls.

"Oh bloody 'ell," Blade said in a British voice before they got destroyed and teleported back to the simulator with the others facepalming.

"Well, that went better than I thought," said Gage optimistically.

"Why do we have to bring Blade, all he does is run straight into battle without thinking," Dominique whined.

"…It's a legitimate strategy," Blade quickly replied.

"He's the only one who can fix the shadows so they're unnoticed," Remi explained to his friend. Besides, it _is_ called the training simulator for a reason. And we need a meatshield."

"What about me?" Jeka asked.

"What about you?" Tia replied coldly.

"Well, I can use shadows too, and I'm sneakier than Blade…"

"Hey I can transform!" Blade screamed randomly. Everyone stared at him.

"…I think we need more practice," Gage decided. Everyone agreed immediately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the competition was up and running again. Since they had to train more, Master Hand decided to try something new: a 4 vs. 4 battle. The first participants were Ryu, Lily, Natz, and Pit against Luna, Lucas, Frankie, and Dread.<p>

Crazy Hand was ready in the announcer's box, screaming stuff about penguins in his Jacuzzi of Death. The smashers decided to ignore this and start fighting after everyone placed their bets in.

Ryu took the first strike against Dread, who parried it with his scythe before throwing the weapon, metal rod and all, past Ryu's ear.

"Ha ha, you mi-" Ryu started saying before taking the scythe, which spun around like a boomerang, to his knee before coming back to a smiling Dread.

"Smooth," Dread commented before taking a thunderball to the face. "Ow."

"You guys forget I'm a mage," Lily said while transforming her staff into a thin sword with wings and a blue jewel in the center.

"No fair," Dread protested.

"All's fair in love and smash."

During this exchange, Luna finally got the courage to launch her attack with Lucas against the others. She rushed quickly towards Natz, who was dodging PK Freezes from Lucas, and shouted,

"PK Lightning!" She then spun around, her body emitting lightning bolts, electrocuting the female angel. She took out her snake rope, which licked her face before sticking its tongue out. Basically, Luna had just taunted Natz, and her dark gray eyes were glowing with laughter.

Natz and everyone else, besides Lucas, was surprised that Luna transformed into a serious brawler. Ryu was taking it the hardest, exclaiming,

"Ok, what's happening? Oh no, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, EVERYONE RUN!" while running to the other edge of the stage.

Everyone just looked at Ryu and sighed. Pit took this opportunity to shoot a cyan blue light arrow at Lucas, who wasn't paying attention, and got hit in the gut.

Frankie said aloud, "This is going to be awkward, beating up my mentor and all…" before shooting five arrows from her bow and rushing right behind it. Pit got hit by three and got a swift punch in the arm from Frankie.

Natz ran up to help Pit, making an axe out of light before chucking it at Frankie. Frankie ducked under it, but still got a medium cut on her shoulder. Frankie fell back and went back to her bow and arrow, prompting Pit and Natz to do the same thing.

Ryu, who just got over Luna's sudden change, tried to chuck a ball of light at the psychic. However, the ball only made it a few inches before sizzling out. That made Luna laugh before she used PK Psychic on him, creating small, pink energy balls.

"Aw, it looks harmless," Ryu said before touching one hurtling at him. He was shocked as he got pushed far backwards from just one of the balls.

Lily muttered, "Idiot," before swinging her sword and hitting Luna, cutting a bit of her clothes. Luna smiled before pulling out a metal baseball bat and slugging Lily.

"Geez, you're tougher than I thought," Lily remarked. "Looks like I can go all out." And with that said, Lily created a ball of ice crackling with lightning.

"Oh come on," Luna said before running next to her group members.

"I have an idea," Dread said, pulling out a lighter. He lit himself and his scythe on fire and screamed,

"BURN BABY, BURNNNN!" while charging at the thrown fireball. His scythe burned through the ice, but he still got burned by the electricity inside of it. He was paralyzed long enough for Ryu to headbutt him to the floor.

"…Why didn't you just use your sword?" Lily asked.

"Oh, forgot about that," Ryu said sheepishly while picking up his dropped sword. Lily looked like she wanted to do a team dispatch round, no extra lives.

Frankie took this chance to fire one last arrow at Pit before she rolled forward to behind one of wooden crates that Crazy hand decided to drop.

Pit decided to do close combat while Natz backed him up from afar with arrows and guns. He peeked around the boxes, trying to find Frankie in the maze of boxes.

Frankie waited until he was right in front of her to pounce on him to deliver a flurry of strong punches. Natz tried to shoot Frankie, but the arrow got absorbed just as Lucas went in front of Frankie and used PK Magnet. Luna followed up with a PK Flood, releasing a powerful water torrent at the others.

Pit took out his mirror shield to reflect the water back with Natz making a light shield to protect the team from Dread, who tried throwing his scythe again at them.

While the fight was dragging on, everyone gasped when they saw something glow. It was one of the rainbow smash balls. What surprised everyone even more was Crazy made _two _smash balls at the same time, which was the first time it ever happened. Everyone was jumping all over the place, trying to hit one of the balls.

Ryu stepped away from the group and decided to try to mushroom jump everyone. He did it and slashed one of the smash balls in half. At the same time, Lily got the smash ball by throwing back one of the psychic balls Luna hurled at her back at the iridescent sphere.

"Oh crap," was all Luna's team said before the duo released their attacks.

Ryu glowed white as he took out his white dragon wings and his sword, with the dragon wings on his sword glowing black. The blade was glowing with light as he flew quicker than Sonic towards his target, Dread.

While swinging his sword down, Ryu exclaimed, "This is what you get for eating my cookies!"

Dread got hit full force by Ryu and got sent helplessly off the stage before Ryu's smash ended and his wings disappeared.

Lily went next, her staff glowing as she grew snowy white angel wings and flew up into the sky. She made a huge fireball, glowing with light, the fireball growing slowly with each passing second.

In the audience, Leon said aloud,

"So _that's _how the apocalypse started."

Lily ignored Leon as she dropped the ball of destruction on the stage, with Ryu giving her a dirty look as everyone except the mage exploded off the stage.

When the participants came back, Ryu got a huge jackpot from Eddie.

"So, you knew that would happen?" Lily asked her friend.

"Well, I bet you would beat me up somehow," Ryu stated while holding his burned shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

After Lily said that, a petite little girl with knee-length white hair and a black headband saw Ryu hurt and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked timidly, her soft green eyes filled with concern. She wore a long white kimono with long sleeves and around her a couple golden-white moths were flitting around her.

"It's just a minor burn, Alise," Ryu reassured right before he winced in pain.

"No you're not, the burns on the place you got poisoned; I'm taking you to 's office," Alise insisted, acting more mature than Ryu even though she was only eleven.

Lily finally spoke up. "Yeah, you know your smash causes strain on yourself; you could've let me handle it."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me," Ryu retorted.

"…Just get to the friggin doctor's office," Lily finally said before dragging Ryu towards Dr. Mario's with Alise tagging along.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Subspace castle the evil smashers were glaring at Blade who messed up for the 8th time in a row in the simulator, all by failing miserably, including one by a virtual Wario Waft that stench still hung on him. Jeka patted Blade's back and said,<p>

"Well, you did better than I thought,"

Blade pulled back in surprise and exclaimed,

"What the heck happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" the evil angel asked him.

"You're nice!" Blade responded before going into a fetal position in a corner.

Jeka turned to the others and asked them, "Is that true?"

Cyan said straight away, "You _have_ turned into a pussy after last chapter." The others nodded in agreement.

"Shh…no breaking 4th walls," Blade whispered as he stood back up. "Jeka's being weird so I'm going to practice," before walking towards a teleporter.

"Wait that leads to-" Gage began, but Blade already stepped into the glowing light.

"Smash Mansion," he finished with a sigh.

"Well, he's screwed," Dominique plainly said while eating a huge burrito.

"I call all his stuff!" Jeka yelled instantly.

"Aw, and I wanted to play Bladeball," Riley said while polishing his katana with a sadistic smile.

"What's Bladeball?" asked Wrath, slightly interested in torturing the demon.

"It's like Grifball but better since we can kill him as much as we want with any weapon we want," Riley explained.

"Sounds like fun. I want to play this later, so we should see what's happening, after all I told him to transform whenever he teleports," Gage said while he took out an orb. He threw the orb up and it grew to the size of a flat screen and produced a blurry image. It soon cleared up and showed Blade, except technically it wasn't.

Blade had slightly spiky brown hair tipped with blonde. He had a red cloak with a sword emblem on the back and blue jeans. It was a good thing he looked like that, considering he was on the Final Destination stage, cowering in fear after all the horrible simulations.

"Who the hell are you?" Samus asked the new Blade, hostility showing in her eyes.

After getting whooped by Samus in practice before, Blade ran away, stole Snake's box off him, and then threw it over himself while he was still standing.

Master Hand signaled Samus away, saying, "I think you're scaring the newcomer." He looked a best a hand could at Blade and asked, "So what's your name?"

He slowly took the box off his head and said, "I'm Blade, I think."

As Master Hand was talking to Blade, he thought, "_Oh crap, it's another idiot joining the brawl."_

Crazy Hand floated over to Blade and yelled,

"OMG A MY LITTLE PONY!" Blade nodded at the sadistic hand since he understood everything it said, making Master Hand confused.

"Wait, you can understand him?" the hand asked.

Blade replied cheerfully. "Yeah, I always speak idiot, at least that's what my friends say."

Master Hand made a O.o face.

"Ok…Leon, can you show Blade around?" Master Hand tried saying while facepalming somehow.

"Why me?" Leon asked.

"Cause you're the only one who can probably understand him." The hand explained.

"Good point. So first stop is the weapons room!" Leon yelled before guiding Blade to another one of the demon's deaths.

"Man, and I wanted his stuff so much," Jeka stated sadly.

"Well we got one good thing from this. We got another spy, so this will be more interesting," Gage said, turning away from the screen. "Everyone, time to get your skills honed, soon will be the first bloodshed. And we finally get to use our secret weapon on them."

* * *

><p>Back at the Smash Mansion, Zikyro was watching Sonic on the running track with Jake and Eddie in the special area where you could change the things of the track while eating popcorn and relaxing. Chris came in the room and asked them,<p>

"Why is Sonic here?"

Zikyro held up a note with something scribbled in black ink. It read:

_If you run slower than 100mph you WILL die._

"So, that's a bomb on the track?" Chris said while pointing to something flashing on the track.

"Nope, it's just a LED light," replied Eddie with a mouth full of popcorn.

Chris continued. "Then why-…you made that note, didn't you?"

"Zikyro did it. It's fun to watch; he already ran it 136,888,936 times already, watch this," Jake replied as he pushed a button as missiles started launching themselves at Sonic who dodged them while cursing. "Want some popcorn?"

"Fine, but don't think I'm friends with you now, this is just too good to _not_ watch. What if he finds out the note is fake?" Chris said while reclining on a red beanbag, but still staying alert.

"Then we blame Ganon, it always works. If it doesn't then we blame Snake," explained Zikyro simply.

"This is going to be awesome," Chris said. "I can't wait until Sonic figures it out; it's going to be a good fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter 8 done! I'm still doing the tournament, it'll just have a few twists. Blade actually can transform, he just doesn't like doing it all the time. Anyway,<strong>

**OCS**

**Kurayami Angel: Cyanide "Cyan" Torq**

**Shikishima: Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil, Alise Lune**

**ShadowOfHeart: Jeka Haret, Jake and Eddie Heart**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon**

**Leixym: Malitia "Tia"**

**SkullRising: Leon**

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**TheLifeFlower: Wrath**

**NinjaMoongoose: Chris**

**C.C: Zikyro **

**I'm still accepting Oc's btw, especially bad or neutral characters (for example, they want to kill both sides.) I'll try to use the other Oc's in the next chapter, so get ready. While I was writing this, I was watching a Red vs. Blue marathon, so there's a few references to it including a few other ones. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Fireworks

**Disclaimer:**

**Ryu: Let's see…what was I going to say again?**

**Me: Was it 'I don't own anything besides Ryu, Lily, Brook, Gage, Blade, Natz, and Dread?'**

**Ryu: Not just that, wait I remember now! **

**Me: What is it?**

**Ryu: *robotic voice* ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US.**

**Me: …Let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Who do you think will fight next?" Ryu asked his friend Lily.<p>

"I don't know, maybe that new guy, Blade, I think," Lily replied before a beaten up Pit limped towards them.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Jake asked as he walked out of the game room with Eddie.

"This girl beat me up and-" Pit started.

"Wait, back up, back up," Eddie told the angel. "You got beat up by a girl? Geez, it better be Samus."

Pit tried explaining it to everyone without embarrassing himself. "Well I needed to ask Peach a question so I tapped her on the shoulder. Then this girl wearing tight black body armor took out two swords and started beating the crap out of me."

As he said that, Peach and the girl that beat up Pit walked towards them.

"Sorry about that Pit," Peach apologized. "My twin sister Azia thought you wanted to hurt me."

It was surprising how different, yet slightly alike the Toadstool twin's appearances were. They both had long hair except Azia's hair was black. Azia had one blue, one green eye and a long sleeved fiery red jacket that cut at the arm pits. The black haired princess also had a silver belt with a piece of red cloth that looked like a skirt despite the fact it was open up front.

"Wait you have a sister?" Ryu asked as he tried processing the idea that _Peach's_ sister was a badass. "So…, she's your _sister_?"

"I have a name idiot, it's Azia, or have you already forgotten?" the princess growled viscously at Ryu, who got a little scared for his life.

Jake whispered to his brother Eddie. "Well, now I know a girl who can stand a fight against Samus." His brother silently agreed with him.

"Well I'm going to show Azia around the mansion," Peach told to the group before taking Azia's hand. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Man, to think she's a princess…looks like someone doesn't need to be rescued," Eddie joked once they were out of earshot.

"I feel bad for the people who have to fight her," Ryu said once he calmed down. "But if that means I don't have to fight her then I don't care."

"Wimp," muttered Lily.

"Whatever," Ryu responded after hearing Lily's comment. "I'm going to the flight simulator."

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Jake asked Lily.

"Yep. Definitely. I say four seconds," Lily responded as she took out twenty dollars.

"I say two," stated Eddie as he took out forty-five bucks.

* * *

><p>While the others were betting, Ryu was walking downstairs to where the simulator was stationed. Before he got there, he saw Blade there talking to a floating screen in the air. The screen said something to Blade before disappearing out of nowhere after the demon said bye to it.<p>

"What was that?" Ryu asked Blade.

"Oh crap, you know I'm a spy!" screamed a worried Blade.

"Wait, -you're a what?"

* * *

><p>The villains were still watching Blade after he signed out.<p>

"Well, looks like I win Ray-ray, you owe me $50" Dominique said to her friend while she held out her hand.

"Wait, let's see what happens," Remi told the assassin.

* * *

><p>"Crap! You <em>do<em> know! I can't let you tell!" exclaimed Blade to a confused Ryu while taking out a frying pan that looked suspiciously like Peach's.

"What are you-" Ryu started to say before Blade swung the pan like a bat. The metal pan made a huge _clang_ as it resounded against Ryu's head. The prince got hit so hard that he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Blade then realized what he did and decided to dispose of the body. He took Ryu's arm and started dragging the knocked out prince up the stairs.

"Looks like I still have a chance to win," stated Remi to a disappointed Dominique.

"Man and I wanted to see him get beat up. I wanted the fifty buck too, I could've gotten so much food with that much money," said Dominique sadly.

Suddenly, girl in a black and purple dress came in out of thin air.

"Can I still bet?" the mysterious figure asked.

"DarkZelda?" asked a confused Gage. "Don't you know what's going to happen? And how did you get in?"

"Uh…no…" replied a shifty eyed DarkZelda. "Well I'm going to go now so…bye!" And with that she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

A few seconds later a boy with four arms covered in chain mail walked in the throne room where he saw a confused Gage, Cyan sharpening some knives before dipping them in a substance that looked like grape juice (it's poison), Tia throwing explosive darts at a picture of two blonde haired girls that looked alike, Remi and Dominique watching someone drag a guy up some stairs, Wrath polishing one of his guns, Riley absentmindedly making black lightning to electrocute a Link dummy, and Jeka trying to take off a red heart necklace that wouldn't come off.

The four-armed boy looked at them before walking calmly toward Gage.

"This is Tabuu's army, right?" he politely asked the king.

Gage shook off his confusion and replied. "Yeah, and you are…"

"Hanibal, don't wear it out," the boy aggressively said.

Hanibal was wearing black, diamond, scale mail that reached his knees and loose brown pants. He had black hair, and blood red eyes with dark skin. On his back were four leather sheaths for his assortment of weapons.

"Great, the recruit is bipolar," Gage incoherently mumbled. "This is just _fantastic_."

"Why are there holes in the wall?" Hanibal interrupted. Gage didn't know what he was talking about. That was until he turned around and saw huge, flaming holes in about six walls.

Gage sighed. "Now we broke the 6th wall. I didn't even think that was possible."

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, that princess blew through some walls with dark magic," Cyan told Gage while she held one of daggers in the light to see if it had enough poison on it. She couldn't tell, so she just dipped the whole thing in the hissing substance again.

"Thanks for alerting me _so_ quickly."

"You're welcome."

While Gage was trying to hold in his exasperation, a six foot tall, golden furred wolf with pale, ice blue eyes and a notched left ear came in. The wolf would've looked normal if he didn't carry a white, wooden staff with a jagged blade on one end.

Jeka noticed it and said to it, "If Blade was here he would love to play fetch with you."

The wolf looked at him funny before Gage calmly asked, "Let me guess, you want to join to?"

"If I can kill the smashers, then yes," replied the wolf. "I'm Scye, by the way."

"Looks like this is really a doghouse now," observed Riley. He then muttered "Stupid Hylian," when after fourteen electrocutions the Link dummy exploded.

"Wow, anger issues much?" Hanibal sneered at Riley before dodging a blue streak of fire aimed at him. The fire still went on and almost burned off Wrath's cloak. Wrath then swiftly took out a pistol and shot it, making a bullet a millimeter next Riley's head.

"Do that again, and the next one goes through your skull," Wrath threatened.

"Ooooh, like I'm scared of some royal brat," Riley replied as he took out his steel katana, ready for a match right there and now.

Gage put his hand up to separate the two guys with a wall of sheer darkness.

"…I'm almost tempted to do Team Building courses," Gage said aloud to no one in particular.

Dominique broke the tension as she asked, "What's Blade doing?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, Blade was having trouble finding a broom closet, so he kept on dragging Ryu up the stairs. As he was tugging the prince along, he heard two guys and three girl's voices echoing as he heard footsteps coming closer to him from upstairs. He started panicking then decided to act natural by pushing Ryu back down the stairs, making a black 3DS out of shadows, and playing Starfox in full 3D while walking up the steps.<p>

Brook was talking to Eddie when she saw her brother Ryu at the bottom of a flight of steps with Blade leaning against the railing, not noticing Ryu.

"What happened?" the princess asked Blade.

Blade looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He turned his head to the right to see Ryu faceplanted on the floor. "What happened?" he asked in surprise.

Brook looked at him for a second. "That's what I'm trying to-you know what, I'll just bring him to Dr. Mario's. Can you help me Eddie?"

"Sure," Eddie obliged as he gave carried Ryu infirmary with Lily, Jake, Lucy and Brook following. Blade decided to follow them secretly through shadows to see what would happen.

While they were walking, Jake was asking questions. "Why is there a bump on his head?" he asked while pointing at the said spot.

Lily examined it before answering. "Looks like he got hit in the head be something. I'm just not sure what. There's an 89% possibility he was hit by something metal."

"Why are being so technical?"

"I wanted to see how it felt like to be Fi."

"Who's that?"

"You didn't play that game yet? I pity you."

"What game?"

Before Lily could say anything, they heard rushing towards them.

"Mama-mia! What-a happened?" he asked the group. So they all explained to the best of their knowledge while the doctor bandaged Ryu's head.

"So, my-a guess is he-a hit his head-a against something metal and-a went to get-a help, but he got unconscious on the way-a here." hypothesized.

"That does sound like Ryu," Brook said. Lily stared at Ryu before walking up to him slowly.

"What are you doing?" Brook tried asking the mage. Lily paid no attention to her as she punched Ryu as hard as she could in the gut, which was pretty hard.

Ryu's eyes then flew open as he jumped off the bed, unsheathing his sword. He partially lowered it when he saw Lily with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell, why did you do that!" Ryu angrily asked Lily.

"You were out cold, so I decided to wake you up," Lily explained, calming evading Ryu's attempts at stabbing her.

"Couldn't you have done it, I don't know, a softer way?"

"I could have."

"But-"

"The other options didn't seem like fun."

"Oh, I'm sorry for ruining you're fun. I'm just unconscious, so you can hurt me as much as you want!"

"Guys, just cool down," Brook finally told them after watching them bicker like a couple.

"What if I don't?" Ryu asked his sister.

"Then this." Brook held up her hand and quickly muttered something inaudible. She aimed her hand at Ryu and she made an orb of ice that got propelled at him. It came at Ryu so fast he couldn't dodge, and as a result, the orb shattered on him while making a bright flash. When the light faded, Ryu whole body except his head was coated in a thick sheet of ice.

"You could've just explained it to me, you know."

"It's easier to do then explain to you."

"…Fine, good point. Can you unfreeze me now?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll promise to calm down."

"Ok, here," Brook said in mock surrender as she walked towards the frozen Ryu. She touched her hand against the ice, making the ice quickly melt, leaving not a drop of water or ice left.

Ryu moved his arm around a little so the warmth would come back.

"Ok, now that I'm better, want to watch the New Year's fireworks?" Ryu suggested.

"Don't people usually watch that with a date?" Lily asked him. Everyone in the room looked back and forth between Ryu and Lily. Lily instantly regretted saying that while Ryu was wondering why they were looking at them.

"Don't you dare bring it up," Lily warned them.

"What are you talking about Lily?" a confused Ryu asked his friend, still not realizing what was happening.

"You guys do look good together," Lucy said, with Jake backing her up.

"Yeah, and you're always together…"

"Can you guys go do 'Love Angel' with someone else?" Lily pleaded.

"Who looks good together?" Ryu asked. Eddie told him,

"Dude, no offense, but you're really slow sometimes."

"I'm faster than Ganondorf!" Ryu protested. Everyone facepalmed.

Brook decided to walk him through it step by step "Ryu, we mean you should go out with Lily."

Ryu looked shocked. "Wait, you guys meant us!"

"Idiot, of course we did."

There was an awkward silence. Ryu decided to exit the infirmary before anything else happened. Blade was waiting outside the door, snickering at the conversation.

"So, do you know what happened to your head?" the demon asked Ryu.

"I don't know, I was just walking then I blacked out. I don't remember anything else."

Blade inwardly sighed in relief.

"I hope you get better. In the mean time, I need to give Peach one of her frying pans she dropped."

Ryu's eyebrows rose. "Peach has more than one frying pan? How do you know?"

"You'll know when you have to go shopping with Peach for three hours straight."

"You've only been here for two days."

"Yeah, so?"

"Man…, that sucks."

"Yeah, well I'll see you later," Blade said as he melted into the shadows just before Lily came quietly through the door.

Ryu noticed her and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, you're just imagining it," Lily retorted as she blushed a bright red. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably before asking Ryu, "So…do you want to watch the fireworks with me?"

"Uh, sure," Ryu agreed. In the infirmary you could hear Brook say,

"See, I told you she would do it," with the sound of Jake muttering and the passing of money.

"Maybe we should go," Lily suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>A few hours later the sun finally set, signaling the start of the fireworks. Everyone got to sit in the huge grassy training grounds behind the mansion that Master Hand transformed so there were blankets spread across the field and a huge table that had a variety of refreshments and food on it.<p>

Fox and Falco's Arwings were on the top of the roof of the mansion with their guns switched with firecracker launchers.

While everyone was waiting for the fireworks, Blade was jerking around with a grenade launcher by pointing it in the sky and shooting at rapid fire.

Snake walked passed Blade and asked Zikyro, "Kid, have you seen my grenade launcher?"

Zikyro just pointed as best as a wolf could to the left where Zelda was talking to Samus, who was actually looking happy.

"Thanks," and with that Snake ran towards the place where he would get beat up. Zikyro took out a camera on a tripod and pressed the record button before walking away to find Ganondorf. She found the evil dwarf drinking some beer while talking to Bowser. Zikyro slowly sneaked up behind the intoxicated Ganon and when he turned she switched his drink before running away.

He didn't notice and took a swig of the drink. Everything seemed fine until Bowser started looking at him funny. He was wondering why until he looked at his hands. For some reason his skin turned a turquoise blue color. Ganon knew he looked weird, but he was still wondering why Bowser was rolling on the floor laughing.

The koopa king, who was still laughing, pointed at Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf slowly reached towards his head and felt something furry. He ran to the punch bowl to see his reflection, and he almost went on a murderous rampage. Sprouting out of his head was a pair of fuzzy yellow bunny ears. Everyone saw him freaking out over his appearance and had a huge laughing spree.

While everyone was trying to contain their laughs to avoid getting Warlock Punched, the Arwing pilots finally got into their vehicles. Fox took off first, strafing to the left while Falco went to the right. Whenever they flew, a trail of mini firecrackers exploded in their wake. They then turned towards each other and dove straight ahead like they were going into a dogfight. Just as they were about to collide, they both did a barrel roll before they shot fireworks to color the sky in hues of red, orange, and yellow.

While this amazing display was happening, Ryu was sitting on one of the blankets with Lily, who slightly leaned against his shoulder.

"This is a pretty good year," Ryu stated as the fireworks started turning into video game characters like Pikachu and Mudkip.

"You're right," Lily said before she looked at the clock on the huge ball drop placed away from the action. "Looks like there's only two minutes left 'till it's 2012."

"You mean the year the apocalypse starts?"

"…Yes Ryu, because it makes _so_ much sense that aliens invade Earth with the zombie virus."

"I was just making sure."

While they were talking Jake and Eddie were betting.

"They're definitely going to kiss," Jake told his brother while he took out five dollars.

"We'll see about that," was all Eddie said as he took out a twenty.

"Come on, can't we just enjoy the fireworks?" Lucy asked as a Metroid shaped firework lit up the sky. Jake obliged and plopped down beside his girlfriend while Eddie looked around to find where Brook was. He saw the princess at the punch bowl and decided to walk over to her.

Will and Coleman were glaring at each other intensely while they sat next to an annoyed Zero Suit Samus. They were competing for Samus' attention while they had a gun and a sword against their throat respectively.

"So, Samus do you want a drink?" Will asked the girl bounty hunter.

"If you do then I'll get it for you," Coleman responded. Samus sighed before using her Paralyzer on both on them and walking away.

While they were stunned an irritated Will told Coleman,

"Dude, you totally ruined my chance now."

"Me?" asked the male bounty hunter. "You were already out of her league a while ago."

When they could finally move they both started to kill each other. Before they could exchange blows, one of Blade's grenades landed at their feet. They glanced at each other quickly before running away from the explosive. The guys safely got out of the grenade's range right before it exploded.

While catching their breath they saw Blade who was still shooting grenades.

Will paused before holding out his hand grudgingly at Coleman.

"Truce?"

The bounty hunter considered it before reaching towards Will's outstretched hand a shaking it. So the duo calmly walked towards the unknowing demon, their weapons aimed right at Blade's parts.

During Blade's death by Coleman and Will, Lily smiled at Ryu. At the same time, the show ended with a double rainbow and everyone's picture made of fireworks. After everyone's applause, the Starfox pilots landed their Arwings in the open portion of grass as the drop ball lit up brightly, the counter ticking down from thirty seconds.

"I wonder what's going to try to kill us next year," Lily pondered.

"Probably some rabid monkeys or something," replied Ryu. "Good times."

The others were counting down the seconds to midnight.

"15!"

"I'm still surprised we haven't died yet. Especially you, Ryu."

"14!"

"Well, considering all the times you beat me up, almost dying gets normal after a while."

"13!" Lily and Ryu didn't know what else to say to each other, so they started counting with the others. While they started counting in the single digits, Lily turned back at Ryu before suddenly leaning closer. Before the prince could react, Lily punched him playfully in the shoulder before lying back on the red blanket she was on.

"Just make a New Year's resolution to not die," Lily told Ryu.

"No promises, but I'll try."

Lily shrugged. "Close enough."

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone shouted as the clock reached zero, making the ball lower down with sparks flying everywhere.

While everyone was cheering and hugging each other happily, a drunken Snake was trying to get Samus to kiss him, causing the bounty to walk away in disgust.

"Ok, Blade, you see your target?" Will asked the demon he and Coleman had just killed.

Blade nodded. "Yeah. So all I have to do is hit him and I get a cookie?"

"That's the plan."

So Blade got ready the grenade launcher he stole from Snake and did something unbelievable, he aimed carefully and accurately.

Coleman shouted, "Hey, Snake!" to make the spy turn to their direction. "Now," he ordered Blade.

Blade swiftly pulled the trigger to send a sticky grenade at Snake's groin.

It took a few seconds for Snake to process what was happening.

"Oh sh-" he started to say, but the grenade exploded, making him fly as far and high as Team Rocket.

"We found your grenade launcher!" Will shouted. He turned to Blade. "Looks like he doesn't want it back, so you can have it. And here," he said as he tossed a bag of cookies at the ecstatic Blade.

While Blade starting nomming on cookies, Coleman asked Will,

"You know, tomorrow I'm definitely going to kill you again."

"I figured that much," Will responded.

"And we all live happily ever after!" exclaimed Blade randomly. "Except for trolls, trolls never live happy."

"Wow, that's actually true," Coleman said surprised.

"Did you know that if you squeeze an ostrich hard enough, it sounds like a bagpipe?"

"I take my comment back."

"Thank you!"

"…I'm just going to kill you now."

"Fine, let me just end the story first."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bye audience!"

"Wait-"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, end of my New Year's chapter! I was lazy for the past few days, I wanted to play Skyward Sword since it's awesome. You can do so many things in Skyloft, I *SPOILER*got to destroy a chandelier and a woman's antiques!*SPOILER END* I tried to write this as fast as I could for New Year's, so there might be a few spelling errors. In case you guys are wondering, Ryu is very bad in romance, so...yeah he's very slow in that topic. <strong>**Also, I do not believe in the apocalypse, after all the world has 'ended' about ten times already. Almost forgot, I'm going to make another story about my Oc's backstories in depth so you can understand the characters more. Let's see…**

**Oc Owners:**

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake and Eddie Heart, Lucy, Jeka**

**C.C: Zikyro, Scye **

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**Kurayami Angel: Cyanide "Cyan" Torq**

**Phil The Persona Guy: Hanibal**

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**rene10: Princess Azia Toadstool**

**TheLifeFlower: Wrath**

**Shikishima: Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil**

**Leixym: Malitia "Tia"**

**I think that's it, so Happy New Years!**


	10. Troll Be Hatin'

**Disclaimer: You know by now, only own my OC's yeah yeah, getting bored, you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"So, is everyone ready?" Gage asked his team as they were walking towards the portal room, readying themselves with an assortment of weapons. While Gage was opening the door to it, he was surprised as Blade in his regular form tumbled into him, making the king fall down with the others snickering.<p>

"Blade, why are you here?" Gage asked the demon as he pushed Blade off him. "You're supposed to be spying!"

Blade answered happily, his demon tail wagging like a dog's. "I was trying to buy some killer birdies, so I went back here to get some!"

"…Whatever, just follow me through the portal," Gage told the demon as he opened several portals, each of them showing a different area. "Blade, get the weapon ready."

"Why does Blade get to use it?" Dominique complained.

"Unfortunately, he's the only person that can use it that we don't care about dying," Remi explained sadly.

"I swear Blade, if you mess this up I will fricken kill you," Jeka threatened.

"Now that we have that explained, let's go," Gage said, stepping into the teleporter as Blade was screaming 'INTRO OF WHITENESS!' as everyone teleported.

* * *

><p>"Now," Master Hand started. "The next match is-" he was interrupted as a huge alarm resounded all over the mansion, alarming everyone and making some hide under the bleachers.<p>

While Crazy Hand was screaming somewhat happily, "IT'S HAPPENING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DDDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Ryu shouted, "What's happening?" to Master Hand who was trying to calm everyone down.

"I'll tell you later," was all Master Hand said to him before rushing quickly out of the fight area, followed by everyone else. The hand floated at a crazy speed until he reached the inside of his office. Everyone was confused as he made himself look like a handgun and shot the wall right behind his desk. The blue bullet must've did something since the wall glowed a light blue before it sank down, revealing a whole new room.

In the room were flat screens and computers lined up against the walls right in front of them. The alarm they heard earlier came from a red siren on the left wall of the room next to many symbols and other flashing lights, all red.

Master Hand faced them and spoke in a serious and grave tone.

"This is the Safe Room. In case a war is brewing, these lights will flash," Master Hand explained as he gestured at the symbols and lights. "The symbols represent the home worlds, like how Samus' is a Metroid and Red's is a pokeball. When they're in trouble, the light below it flashes, with different colors meaning different things and red being the highest priority. The flat screens show what's happening currently in the war zones."

As all the smashers watched, they saw all the different areas all being devastated by Tabuu's and Gage's army.

The hand continued. "Now we need to send groups to many areas since of all the distress signals, so-" he stopped as he saw one of the screens being hacked. The picture turned fuzzy before showing a stone castle on fire and monsters swarming a town by it. The center of the town was covered in subspace that acted like a portal with Gage flying above it, a smug look on his face as he stared straight into the camera portraying the chaos.

Brook's and Ryu's eyes widened.

"How…" Brook trailed off, horrified.

"What's wrong?" Drey asked, trying to comfort her friend.

Ryu answered for her. "Th-that's our castle, it's being destroyed again. This kinda sucks."

"How does he have so many soldiers?" Master Hand muttered. He made sure everyone was paying attention to him as he announced the plans. "Alright, first team is going to Skyworld, so mostly everyone with wings is going for an advantage. The team leader is Pit and the group consists of Fear, Lucy, Frankie, Chris, Zikyro, and Sari." At the mention of the last name, a two foot tall black wolf with gold marking beamed, her gold and silver eyes shining.

"Yay Zik! I get to be on your team!" the wolf yelled excitedly as it flapped its silvery bat wings.

Zikyro smiled. "Yeah, it's good Sari, just watch and learn from your big sis; I'll be the person beating them all up."

"Right…," Chris said sarcastically. "Look, you guys can just relax, I can take them," he told his team.

While Pit was wondering how to keep his team's ego in control, Master Hand was giving the other Smashers their teams and a necklace with a small, golden smash ball on it used for emergencies. Once all of them were assigned, they went though different portals to protect their area.

"Jake," Eddie called to him who turned around. "I bet fifty I'll kill all the monsters first."

"Challenge accepted," Jake said as he shook his brother's hand before teleporting.

Eddie turned to Ryu who was also in his group. "Ok, I want to finish this in five minutes, so let's go go go!"

The prince sighed. "I swear, if I get killed for going in swords a blazing, I will make sure Wario farts in your bed." The threat made Eddie worry if Ryu would actually do it.

"Come on guys!" Lily shouted at them. "We have an easy mission, all we have to do is save a castle from a whole legion of minions, I'm sure even you guys can handle it."

And with that, Ryu and Eddie followed Lily and Brook along with Alise to the burning castle.

* * *

><p>were talking or teleporting, Link's group already left for Hyrule with Twilight Princess Link in the lead followed by Ganondork, Sheik, Young and Toon Link, Drey, and Layla. When they arrived they immediately saw the war happening. A tall girl with long curly hair and blue grey eyes was fighting back-to-back with a muscular boy with shaggy blondish white hair and forest green eyes.<p>

"Ok here's the plan we-" Sheik started.

"KILL EVERYTHING!" Ganon screamed before running as fast as he could, which was surprisingly fast, towards a group of four Greaps.

"-follow Ganon and make sure he doesn't die," Sheik finished with as sigh as she ran after them followed by the others. In a few seconds they quickly made it to Ganon who was being tossed around by the Greaps like he was a hot potato.

"Whoops?" was all the evil king stated before he Warlock Punched one of the Greaps in midair.

Layla sighed before notching an ice arrow and shooting another Greap that was trying to sneak up on her.

As the archer volleyed ice arrows at the creature, Drey took out her dragon bone sword and sliced off one of its scythes, making the Greap fall over on its side and go around in circles helplessly. Layla fired one last arrow, a fire one, at the scythe monster to burn the monster into a lump of metal.

The people from earlier saw Ganon getting beat up and decided to run over to help. The girl with long red hair ran to one of the Greaps and stabbed it in the back with a double bladed sword that looked similar to the Wind Waker from Zelda. As the Greap turned around to hit her, the blonde haired boy slashed the scythe monster with a sword made entirely out of ice. Once the sword made contact, the Greap immediately froze into a gigantic iceball just as the Links, Ganon and Sheik finished off theirs.

Once they calmed down and sheathed their weapons, the new boy started talking to the red head with blue-grey eyes.

"I win Blaze," the boy said in triumph. "I killed 82 of them."

"Sorry Leo," the girl who was called Blaze retorted. "I killed 96."

"Aw, fine here," Leo said before giving Blaze twenty dollars.

As Blaze got the money, Leo turned around and saw the group.

"Hi, who are you guys?" Leo asked.

"I'm Zelda," the Hylian princess said as she transformed back into her original form and then introduced the rest of the smashers formally.

"Well, I'm the awesome Leonardo Nix, but you could call me Leo," he said while humorously bowing at the princess, who blushed slightly.

"_You're being childish Leo," _a man's voice said.

"Shut up Procella," Leo muttered angrily at the god in his head. Zelda looked at him weirdly.

"I'm Blaze Tempest," the girl replied shyly, helping Leo out of explaining his predicament.

"Well, looks like we won!" Ganon yelled in triumph randomly. "Nothing can stop us!"

"…Why do I feel like-" Link started before a dark portal opened up a few feet in front of them.

"-Ganondork just ruined everything?" Link finished as a dark figure came out of it. The figure wore jet black clothing and the only thing that didn't make him look like a shadow was blood red eyes.

"Dark Link!" the normal Link yelped in surprise. "I thought I killed you!"

The dark being smiled. "Of course. But Tabuu revived me with the help of Ganondorf's magic."

Everyone stared at Ganondorf.

The evil king shrugged. "Whoops again?"

"Anyway, I can't wait to kill all of you," Dark Link said with a smirk on his face. "Now who should I torture first?"

Link took out his Master Sword. "Let's see you try to beat us."

Dark Link stepped to the side of the portal as more demons and monsters came pouring out of it.

"You know what," Link started. "Just go f-" he stopped when Zelda glared at him. "Let's just kill all of the monsters."

"What were you going to say earlier?" Toon Link asked his older incarnation with Young Link leaning in.

Link thought of an excuse. "I was going to say fudge monkeys, but never mind."

"Oh, ok!" Toon Link replied happily.

Dark Link interjected as he took out a dark version of the Master Sword. "Let's just get to killing now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch it!" Will shouted as one of Coleman's talon rounds flew right by his ear and hit a Floow in the face.<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't get in the way," the bounty hunter retorted while he covered his ears from the ghost's piercing scream.

"When you pussies are done I could use a little help here!" Zero Suit Samus yelled over Meta Ridley's battle cry and Fox's gun shots.

Samus and Fox's group were on a planet that looked similar to Earth, except it wasn't. The Great Fox had crash landed here, courtesy of Ridley, so they decided to fight on this planet that had ostrich-like birds on it. There were these people wielding guns and wearing full body armor and a helmet. One of them wearing brownish armor was even speaking Spanish.

"Madre de Dios!" the figure screamed in a robotic voice as a Spaak electrocuted him.

Falco helped the figure out by shooting a few rounds into the cloud's battery, turning the Subspace monster back into shadow bugs.

"You ok?" the bird asked to the shocked man.

"I sería si yo no estaba hecho por idiotas. Quiero decir, que haría un robot español, si nadie me entendía?" he replied, a bit of anger showing in his voice.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Falco said before he ran off to fight a small school of Feyesh that was swarming Snake and shocking him with their tentacles.

"Ah! Tentacle rape!" Snake screamed at the floating eyeball fish things before he hid in his cardboard box. Falco shot the eyes of the Feyesh, making them turn back into shadow bugs and make Snake look like a total wimp.

Meanwhile, Fox was fighting Ridley with the help of a red armored man, a Spartan, who had a shotgun.

"Grif, get over here so you can scream like a girl for Donut and be a kissass for Simmons!" the red Spartan yelled to a yellow, I mean orange, Spartan who was running away from Warthogs being chucked at him by huge, red Nagragogs.

"Sorry Sarge, not really, I'm on break!" the Spartan Grif yelled as an orange safety cone flew from a spinning Warthog, hit him hard in the parts and sent him flying into a wall of a reddish base. "Why me?" Grif groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Grif, you idiot! You're supposed to die as my shield!" Sarge yelled before he shot at Ridley who tried hitting him with his tail.

The shot made Ridley screech loudly, but it didn't look like it injured the Space Pirate.

Just as Ridley swung his hand up to slice Fox and Sarge, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He spun his head around to find a cutlass embedded deep into his skin, green blood coming out of the wound. The owner of cutlass, which they just took out of the wound, was a pirate with spiky sandy-brown hair that wore a black bandana with a skull and banana crossbones on it. He had on typical pirate garment and had a little spider monkey tailing him. The pirate's misty gray eyes stared at the fox and Spartan.

"You guys had trouble with this bird brain?" the pirate asked them in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us soldier, you're a brave man," Sarge said.

"Man?" the pirate said, anger creeping into their voice. "I'm a girl you a**!"

"What? Girls can't fight!" Sarge said right before Samus stomped Meta Ridley into the ground with a meteor smash. "Like I said, girls can't fight. Just like girls can't be color blind."

The girl pirate took her gun out and pointed it at him.

"How about I fight you then? See if I can't fight," she challenged.

"Guys, and girl, you forgot about our buddy here," Fox told the two as Ridley yelled bloody murder.

The Space Pirate opened his mouth and spewed a barrage of fireballs at the group.

"Why are you retreating pussy?" the she pirate asked Sarge who was backing up.

"I'm not retreating," Sarge replied. "I'm running to a future battle," and with that he ran away quickly, but not before he did a crotch shot to Grif, who was too lazy to get up, with his shotgun and dragged the member of the red team away.

Just as Fox and the pirate were about to get scorched, a laser bullet launched into one of the fiery balls of death, exploding the fireballs and the fighters.

"Looks I just saved your butts, what about that?" Wolf said as he walked over to Fox.

"Right, since lighting us on fire saved us _so _much," the pirate replied sharply.

"Anyway," Fox said, stepping in between the two, "What's your name?"

"Olivia, call me Livvy," she answered gruffly.

"So…you're not a guy?" Snake, who pretended that his incident never happened, said, surprise in his voice.

Livvy took out a small dagger from its strap and angrily stabbed Snake 37 times in the chest.

Once he turned into a trophy, everyone walked away from the spy to help Samus with Meta Ridley.

Slippy was yelling from inside the Great Fox, saying "Snake! Snake! SNNAAKKE!" before Krystal finally found her staff and used it to hit the frog in the head before running out of the ship to help them by shooting an ice projectile from the tip of her staff. Meta Ridley turned at the blue vixen and shot a red plasma beam to protect himself.

Will took this opportunity to shoot a barrage of fiery arrows at 's chest where he had thinner plating. Meta had no time to react as he was pierced and fell to the ground, hurt but still alive. As the robotic Space Pirate stood up, Falco and Livvy quickly shot his left wing with bullets while Samus charged her plasma cannon and used it on his right wing. Meta Ridley roared in anger as he watched his wings become useless.

Krystal ran up the pterodactyl's back and speared him in his left eye with her staff before quickly jumping next to Fox who bounced a missile that the Space Pirate launched at him. The metal Ridley rushed faster what the smashers expected at lunged at his bounty hunter nemesis. He swiftly lashed his tail out as hard at he could in a complete rage, trying to make Samus a shish kabob. Just as he almost succeeded, Coleman used his brain implants to slow the tail and its owner to a stop while he stood right in front of Samus, acting as a shield in case. Samus quickly got over her surprise and shot a super missile at the center of Meta Ridley, letting Coleman relax as the Space Pirate fell to the ground. While Meta Ridley was trying to cling to life, Samus walked up to his face and shot a missile in his throat, making him explode in oil and scrap metal.

"Finally," Will said with a sigh of relief. "Take that Tabuu! What're going to do now?"

As if on cue, a dark portal ripped open. Out of it came more demons and monsters led by Dark Samus.

"Another Samus?" Coleman muttered while he wiped the beads of sweat formed on his head. "Well, this is going to be _so_ fun."

* * *

><p>"Blade, time to use the weapon," Gage said while watching the chaos at the castle. When the demon didn't answer, Gage turned around to repeat what he said. He was surprised when Blade was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his radar, but he still couldn't find Blade. What was even more surprising was there were only two allies found. Gage turned right and ran to where Remi and Dominique were stationed.<p>

"Blade?" Remi asked calmly as he saw the king stand next to them.

"Blade," Gage agreed.

Remi sighed. "He was bored, so he used the emergency transporter and dragged everyone into it except us."

"Why did he exclude you?"

"We said that if he did bring us, we would destroy all the cookies in the universe."

"Figures." Gage took out one of the surveillance orbs that Tabuu created. As he held it, the orb glowed and produced an image with Blade and the others in an empty city.

"Blade, where the hell did you guys go?" Gage yelled into the orb.

* * *

><p>"I went to this place and-" Blade started to the floating orb next to him showing Gage.<p>

"_I know that," _Gageinterrupted. _"I need you guys to teleport here right now!"_

"Ok!" Blade then concentrated all his energy into making a portal, but he only burped.

"Great, Blade can't use his powers. Just _great_," Jeka raged as he pulled out his sword to kill the demon again. He was surprised as his sword just teleported from his hands. Jeka gave an angry look at Blade. "I'm going to strangle you to death now."

Blade held his hands up. "I didn't do it! I think!"

"Really? Maybe if I torture you…" Cyan trailed off as she took out her poisoned dagger, the others following her lead by taking out their weapons. The city must've been a pacifist, since any type of weapon teleported like Jeka's.

Before anyone could react, a holographic screen popped out in front of their faces. The screen read:

_Round 1_

_Survivor Mode_

_Players:_

_Jeka Haret_

_Wrath _

_Scye_

_Cyanide "Cyan" Torq_

_Malitia "Tia"_

_Riley Archer_

_Hanibal_

_Game will start in 5 seconds_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Start!_

The clear screen then disappeared, leaving the villains slightly confused.

"Wait, are we in a video game?" Hanibal asked. "And if we are, what game is it?"

His question was quickly answered as a blue skinned creature with elfish ears and boar tusks while wearing animal skin clothing charged at him while holding a huge sharp axe. Hanibal quickly sidestepped before punching him hard in the face, knocking the monster out.

"Oh crap," Jeka said after he examined the red haired creature closer. "This is a troll."

Blade laughed. "Silly Jeka! Trolls are only on the internet!"

"No, these are a different type of troll."

"Hm, trolls, I've never killed one of those yet," Cyan said.

"I did. Aim for their head," Tia told the others.

"Why should we listen to you?" Riley asked.

"I like seeing their heads explode," Tia answered, a sadistic smile forming on her face.

"Watch out!" Scye barked at Tia before he bit the troll's shoulder, biting as hard as a bear trap until the troll fell to the ground.

This time, the troll disappeared in a blue flash. What replaced it was an assortment of guns falling from a mini portal from a sky.

Wrath picked up an assault rifle and a shotgun. "I think it's one of those: level up and you get more weapons thing." He said quietly.

"Oh, I remember now!" Blade exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Jeka asked.

"When I teleported, a voice in my head asked me how many rounds I wanted to play!"

"Don't tell me-"

"-I said OVER 9,000!"

"…Blade, once I get my sword back, I'm going to kill you," Jeka threatened, his blood red eyes glowing with rage along with everyone else.

"Fine. But first, THE GUNS, THE WONDERFUL GUNS!" Blade screamed as he picked up an M-16 and shot a horde of blood hungry trolls, some of them trolling and flaming.

"Winner, which will be me, gets fifty bucks!" Riley bet as he tried snapping his fingers to use magic, but failing so he just started hitting trolls with the butt of a hunter's rifle. He would also punch the trolls in the face from time to time and toy with them while he, surprisingly, planned each of his moves carefully no matter how small they were.

Meanwhile, Cyan decided to stick to hand-to-hand combat as she fought the monsters. The trolls were nothing special, besides the fact that their heads were like watermelons, making the cold-blooded assassin bored quickly. As a huge muscled troll tried charging at her with an axe, she mercilessly disarmed him, literally taking his axe and chopping his arms off along with the other two trolls that were around her. While the blue skinned creature moaned in pain, Cyan cut all of their heads off, unsatisfied.

"You guys are no fun," she complained before she looked for the toughest troll and ran over to fight them.

Despite Wrath being quiet, he was just as aggressive as the others if not more. He had an evil smile on his face whenever he headshotted the trolls and saw watermelon guts flying all over the place. Now he knew why Tia loved troll heads, just seeing them explode was fun. He was glad he was accustomed to almost every type of bullet gun and which would explode the blue creature's head the most.

Blade, the only other person used to guns here, was dangerously close to doing a Caboose on many occasions. One time Blade was trying to do a 360 no-scope, but he ended up brushing the top of everyone's head with one bullet. Another instance was Blade found a frag grenade in the gun pile, so he threw it at Jeka's feet, almost killing the black winged villain and himself when Jeka ran after him.

After Jeka calmed down by killing Blade once, he resumed to part kicking trolls he saw before stealing their axes and throwing them at another troll or Blade. Sometimes he would grab a gun and shoot it, but he usually just kicked them. Most of the time, he got bored and started team killing you know who.

Hanibal confused the trolls a lot with his bipolarness. He would often say sorry for killing one of their species before viciously tearing apart another, making all the trolls extremely confused.

One troll walked up to him and said, "I'm not a troll, don't kill me." The enemy's obvious lie made Hanibal go berserk, pick up a random gun and go on a killing spree, apparently racking up most of the kills from what a computer voice was saying. He berserked for about half an hour before calming down and toying with his opponents and being bipolar again.

Scye thought he had the biggest advantage. While he didn't have his wooden staff, he could still kill the trolls. Whenever a troll would swing their weapon at the golden wolf, he would easily bite through the axe to break it. Scye would attack them in a blur of teeth and claws. It was fun for him to think the trolls were one of the smashers before he mauled them apart.

Malitia probably enjoyed the troll killing the most. Scratch that, she _loved_ the massacre. Even without her Keyblade she wreaked havoc and killed the trolls slowly and painfully, a crazed smile plastered on her face while her yellow eyes shined. Whenever she finished a troll off, she would run extremely quick towards her next torture subject. The ways the fifteen, technically six months, year old would kill a troll would sometimes surprise even the villains. If Tia got even a sliver bored, she would pull off her sweet and innocent act on one of the trolls that haven't seen her yet, and when their back was turned she would kill them as she watched the surprised look on their face.

After what seemed like forever, the trolls stopped coming.

"Finally," Jeka said in relief as he tiredly sat down on a short stone wall located near their starting location.

A few seconds later, a computer's voice rang clearly out as the screen popped out again.

_Round 1 Finished_

_Score:_

_Riley Archer: 87_

_Hanibal: 102 _

_Jeka Haret: 82_

_Wrath: 76_

_Scye: 68_

_Cyanide Torq: 97_

_Malitia: 178 _

_Blade: Stairs; -1_

_Round 2_

_Begin!_

Everyone sighed. "This is going to take a while," Jeka said wearily. "We have about 9.000 rounds left. I wonder if we'll see some internet trolls."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter! Sorry to other Oc owners, I wanted to release this on Friday the 13th, it's <em>so<em> lucky. I kinda want to try mirror smashing, under ladder walking, salt tipping, and so much more today. Don't worry though, next chap I'll show some other fights in other worlds along with the other characters. The troll fight was inspired by FreddieW's Troll Massacre on Youtube and basically any internet troll. Yay for references! Any RvB fan should know which Spanish speaking robot that is in the story.**

**OC OWNERS(from now on I'll show all the owners shown so far): **

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake and Eddie Heart, Lucy, Jeka**

**NinjaMongoose: Chris**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon**

**C.C: Zikyro, Scye, Sari **

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**SkullRising: Leon**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**Kurayami Angel: Mynh Yukaina, Cyanide "Cyan" Torq**

**Fearless Angel: Fear Nightmare**

**Phil The Persona Guy: Hanibal**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon**

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**rene10: Princess Azia Toadstool**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima, Wrath**

**Shikishima: Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil, Alise Lune**

**Leixym: Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight, Emily Irene Knight, "Ly", Malitia "Tia"**

**Princess Blaziken: Blaze Tempest, Blazerella, Leonardo 'Leo' Nix, Procella 'Pro' Crysalli**

**Livvy: Olivia "Livvy" Coons**

**I might be slow to post the next chapter because: **

**a) Lots of Hw, including a weekly newspaper one **

**b) I procrastinate a lot **

**c) I have to read two huge novels for this competition **

**d) I procrastinate _a lot_**

**e) I'm trying to finish Skyward Sword **

**Did I mention I procrastinate a lot? Anyway, I'm still accepting Oc's, but if you're a good guy you might have a smaller role, but bad guys won't. Well, thanks for reading and *takes out hammer and smashes mirror* Happy Friday the 13th! **


	11. The Power of Stupidity

**Disclaimer: I own only my Oc's. Also, the following might be confusing for non fans, so just Google the people in case that happens. And I'm calling Leon by Squall in case of name confusion. P.S, Lucario is a girl in this fic.**

* * *

><p>"You sure this is where they're going next?" Dread asked Ly, who was pacing in the tree house they where waiting in.<p>

"Of course!" Ly snapped. She buttoned up her silver vest to hide her Kingdom Heart t-shirt before continuing. "He'll be heading here, I just know it. He wouldn't pass the chance to fight him."

After the keyblade wielder's comment, both of them turned to look at the spiky blonde haired swordsman. The man was staring at the ocean, his hand clenched around his Buster Blade.

The beach they were at was stationed in Destiny Islands. The island was okay for now, but they knew that Sephiroth would be coming soon, so Ly and Dia led Dread, Lucas, Ness and Luna to protect the island. When the smashers arrived, they found Cloud Strife along with Squall Leonhart and Kairi, who were finishing off a small group of Heartless. Once they helped out, both of them decided to stay on the beach so they would be ready when the battle really started.

They didn't have to wait that long as a large portal ripped open on the sandy beach. The first thing that came out was a Primid with a boombox on its shoulder, earning many stares. Seriously, have you seen that many people do that nowadays? Anyway, the shadow bug creature turned it on, and the song 'One Winged Angel' normal and metal version started playing at full volume.

A few moments later, a cobalt blue eyed guy with long, silver hair and long bangs that framed his face stepped out of the dark portal wearing a black leather coat kept closed by a black belt around his waist with red-violet lining and a large collar that reached his ears. He wore black leather gloves and from his right shoulder sprouted a large, navy blue angelic wing. He was smiling evilly while holding his long katana, Masamune.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled before charging quickly towards the villain. The one winged angel calmly deflected the blow while laughing.

"Cloud, have you come to turn to the darkness yet?" Sephiroth asked like it was a normal conversation.

"Shut up," Cloud calmly replied before resuming his attack. While the two were fighting, Tia walked slowly out of the portal followed by about a thousand Heartless and Subspace minions.

"Finally, I get to kill you guys," Tia said with a sadistic smile.

"In your dreams!" Ly retorted before she and Dia rushed ran to fight her.

"Well," Squall said while looking at the mass of enemies swarming around them, "This brings some good memories. Hey Cloud!" he yelled, "Don't lose, I still have a score to settle after the Battle of the 1000 Heartless."

Cloud swiftly landed by his brown haired friend. "Same to you, I'll be done before you finish a hundred of them." He then jumped back up to strike Sephiroth as Squall gave a slight smile before slicing some Bit Sniper Heartless that tried attacking him.

"Man, everyone has boss fights except us, that's not fair," Dread stated before slicing the head off a Darkside Heartless then throwing his scythe to kill six more Heartless.

"There are still lots of enemies," Lucas said optimistically as he PK Freezed a bunch of different Heartless and Primids before Ness used PK Pulse to shatter them into pieces.

Luna played defense for a while, dodging and ducking under all the attacks aimed at her. About five minutes in, she became more serious and started unleashing her PK Lightning and Psychic, causing lots of mayhem and destruction. Kairi was back to back to Luna, using her Destiny's Embrace to slice up any Heartless that came near them and easily evading their attacks.

Even though everyone was trying their hardest, Heartless still poured out of the huge portal. Luna realized this and decided to finally use her golden smash ball on her necklace.

The female psychic mushroom jumped a Shadow Heartless before she quickly held the golden smash ball charm from Master Hand and smashed it with her hand. She glowed a silver-blue color while lightning crackled all around her and her eyes turned pure white.

Lucas saw what Luna was doing and said to the others, "Guys, come here!" as he and Ness made a forcefield. Everyone obliged except for Ly, Dia, Cloud, and Squall who were all too focused with their battles.

Once everyone who would go in did, Luna screamed "PK COSMIC GALAXY!" as she began her Final Smash. The atmosphere suddenly darkened as faded stars and planets appeared in the background. A few seconds later, giant asteroids, meteors, and stars starting showering all over the place at once while shining a luminescent blue. Most of the Heartless were wiped out by the objects, and the few ones that did survive and were hiding in corners were quickly wiped out by Squall with his silver gunblade, including the Primid holding the boombox. Soon, the only enemies left were Sephiroth and Malitia.

While the others were making sure no other enemies would come out of the portal, Tia growled as Ly cut her on her shoulder. Tia then feinted an attack against Ly, who stepped forward to deflect it, before running very fast towards Dia and stabbed her in the arm with her dark Keyblade.

"Dia, you okay?" Ly asked her twin, who was clutching her bleeding wound.

"_I'll be fine," _Dia reassured. _"Let's just finish this battle, we're practically done."_

Tia interrupted them. "You guys must be crazy if you think you're going to beat _me_! Right here you're going to die here by my hand. Now, how would you like to be tortured?"

"I think I'll pass on that," Ly responded before casting a blizzard spell on her keyblade and throwing it at her doppelganger. Tia dodged the spell before lunging at Ly, only to get hit by Dia's Stop spell she cast. Malitia silently cursed as she was frozen in time by the Aublade wielder.

Just as Ly and Dia went in for the finish, Tia smiled as the spell quickly wore off. She ran out of the way causing the twins to crash headfirst into each other.

"Crap," muttered Ly as she untangled her long blonde ponytail from her sister's weapon.

"You're too slow," Tia taunted.

"Yeah, well you're too cheap," Ly retorted before she charged angrily at Tia like a bull.

"You're thinking about that weak hedgehog, Sonic," Tia said as she blocked the attack.

"What's the difference?" Ly asked the villain. "You're both blue, stupid, and cheap."

"Try saying that when you're on the floor begging for you life," the blue haired girl told Ly before she jumped up in the air. Ly nimbly dodged it just before the dark keyblade impaled the ground.

Tia sighed while she pulled her weapon out of the sand. "So you want to die a painful death, very well." And with that she swiftly charged to kill the twins.

"I'm about ready to end this," Ly said as she formed large balls of water before hurling them at Tia accompanied by Ly slashing and stabbing her opponent.

While the Keyblade wielders duked it out, Sephy and Cloud were still battling, both their swords aimed at each other throats.

Sephiroth jumped away from the swordsman and looked around to see how everyone else was doing and sighed in disappointment. "I ask for good minions and this is what I get? Typical." He turned towards the still open portal. "Porky, looks like you'll be need after all."

Once he said that, the blonde haired boy inside a purple spider-like mecha walked out of the dark portal.

"Porky?" Ness asked. "How are you still alive?"

"I told you, no matter how much damage I take, I can't die."

"You told me, not Ness," Lucas said.

"…I'm just going to kill now," Porky said.

"You and what army?" Dread asked.

Once he said that, Sora's Heartless came out along with thousands of Subspace enemies and other Heartless.

Everyone stared at Dread, who was rubbing the back of his head. "…Well," he finally said, "We're fucked."

* * *

><p>"There's too many!" Asima yelled as she fought and dodged some Armights that were trying to slice her with their sword arms.<p>

Asima, Red, and the other Pokemon brawlers were all fighting in a close circle. They were at Pokemon Park in the middle of the Meeting Place, Primids and evil Pokemon coming through all the gates. Even though their smasher group was one of the largest, there were thousands coming out of just one gate, and including the other gates…basically they were surrounded and screwed.

"_Someone should be coming soon to help," _Lucario transmitted through aura waves before she Aura Sphere'd an Armank.

"_Are they actually going to help us, or are they going to hide?" _Mewtwo psychically asked while he launched a shadow ball at a Roturret.

Right after the Pokemon said that, a pitch black fox the size of a race horse ran towards them. It had five long tails along with white paws and mane and red eyes and streaks all over its body. The fox sliced the Roturret in half before landing and squishing a group of Primids. Then it quickly transformed into a guy with ankle-long black hair with white highlights and black fox ears tipped white.

"_Did that answer your question?" _Lucario asked. _"Sankai, thanks for coming so soon."_

"No problem," Sankai said before he unsheathed his jet black katana with his fingerless black gloved hands. "I just had to take care of some Autolances that were chasing me."

"At least you're here now to help," Asima said before she finished off her twentieth Bytan.

"Well," Hanibal sneered as he and Wrath stepped in front of them along with Rayquaza. He then aimed his four weapons at the smashers. "Isn't this sweet?"

"What do you guys want?" Asima asked while she tried to mask her rage.

"First off, you can come with me," Wrath told her. "I don't want to hurt you that much."

Hanibal turned to the Subspace prince. "You're wasting your energy with this emotion. What is it called again? Love?"

"For once I agree with one of you," Asima said. "If you think I'm going to join, then you can stick you gun right up your-"

"Geez, language!" Hanibal interrupted abruptly. Everyone stared at him.

"…You know what, Hanibal, Rayquaza just kill them all, I'll capture Asima," Wrath muttered to his partners before using his shadows to close all of the gates, trapping everyone in the Meeting Place.

Hanibal obliged, a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he charged towards the smashers. He quickly dashed towards Jigglypuff and sent the girl puffball flying before going towards Pichu and Pikachu. As he swung his katana and sickle sword down at the electric mice, his weapons was wrapped Ivysaur's vines before Charizard aimed a flamethrower at him. Hanibal barely dodged it before he got hit by an arrow shot from Sankai's aura bow.

"That was mean," Hanibal said. "Looks like I'll have to kill you first."

"_You certainly are cocky,"_ Lucario replied as her hands became covered with aura. _"You'll have to beat me first if you want to lay a hand on anyone else."_

"Challenge accepted," Hanibal said before charging at the jackal pokemon.

"_You sure this is a good idea?" _Mewtwo asked his partner.

"_Nope, not at all," _Lucario answered.

Mewtwo sighed. _"Typical. I guess we should just get this over with."_

The green dragon Rayquaza roared. "I can't wait to destroy you once and for all."

"_Please,"_ Mewtwo responded. _"I was the one who helped you get the boss part."_

"What are you talking about?" Asima asked the catlike pokemon as she dodged a few gunshots from Wrath.

"_It's a long story,"_ Mewtwo told her. _"Let's just say it was before I mind crushed Wario and got kicked off the villain's team."_

"Ohh, so that's why the plumber is so stupid," Asima said. She saw Wrath running at her with a shotgun. "Well, good luck with your fight, I have to get rid of a…fanboy."

"I'm not a fanboy!" Wrath protested angrily before he fired a warning shot at Asima.

"Then why do you always follow me and try to capture me, huh?"

"So you can be my queen!"

"So…you're a stalker?"

"…F***it, nevermind," Wrath said angrily before he took out a Desert Eagle and a Magnum from his sleeves and aimed them at Asima.

"Crap," Asima said before she summoned chains to pull herself up onto the treehouse. She ran up to the top as she dodged the bullets to find Red at the top, who was giving all his Pokemon directions.

"So, what's up?" Red asked his friend.

"You know, the usual. Just dodging a stalker who wants to shoot me," Asima told him.

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" Wrath screamed as he quickly ran up to Red and Asima.

"I say he's going to be up here in about 3-no, 2 seconds," Red said.

"Looks like there's only one thing we can do," Asima told the trainer as she wrapped a chain around a sturdy branch. "Just in case, how much do you like bungee jumping?"

"I'm going to regret this," Red said with a sigh before he held Asima's hand. Asima grinned as they jumped off while holding the chain and let go to land on Rayquaza's back. As the dragon tried to shake them off, Asima took out her stainless metal sword and stabbed him as hard as she could. Red then quickly called for Charizard as the emerald pokemon launched a Dragon Pulse in the sky, hoping for the laws of gravity to actually apply in this fanfiction and let the attack hit the people on its back.

Charizard came just in time as Red and Asima climbed on and flew down to the ground before the Dragon Pulse came back down, hitting Rayquaza square in the back.

The dragon roared, "Curse you hindsight!" before falling the ground, squashing lots of Subspace monsters. While the dragon was trying to recover from its attack, Hanibal sighed.

"Smooth move," Hanibal commented.

"I will eat your soul," Rayquaza growled at him.

"I thought you were from a children's game?"

"So, stuffing creatures in tiny balls and making them fight each other is considered as a kid's game? Society these days."

"…Good point. Now, if you excuse me…," Hanibal said before blocking an aura sphere with his Jian and swiping at the jackal Pokemon. Lucario managed to just get a scratch on her arm before she kicked away Hanibal's katana from his hand. As the bipolar boy ran to get his weapon, he was stopped as Sankai swiftly blocked his way with his own katana in his hand.

"Can you please get out of the way?" Hanibal asked politely.

"Sorry, but no," Sankai replied.

Hanibal smiled sadistically as he readied his other weapons. "Bad choice. Looks like I got a new toy to play with."

Sankai transformed back into his fox form. Using telepathy he said, _"I'd like to see you pass me."_

"Another challenge? You weaklings sure are confident," Hanibal said before charging at the huge fox.

Sankai swiftly dodged Hanibal's sickle sword before swinging his back leg at him. The four armed boy rolled under it, making the fox's leg hit and crush a boulder next to them.

"Note to self," Hanibal murmured. "Don't get hit by his feet, they'll kill you."

Once he said that, Lucario shot a huge glowing aura sphere at him followed by a Force Palm to the face. While Hanibal only got grazed a little by the destructive blue ball, he was thrown back by the force of the…well force palm.

Then Hanibal charged at the jackal, but this time he slid past her like he was in baseball. When he stood back up he picked up his katana and faced Lucario again.

"Geez, you guys are getting annoying," Hanibal said.

Lucario nodded. _"Same. How about we finish it then?"_

"What are you talking about?" Hanibal asked. Lucario just pointed behind the villain, making him turn around to see Sankai, his claws glowing blue as he began his final smash.

"Oh shiz, is this Naruto?" Hanibal asked before Sankai rushed quickly at him and slashed at his stomach. The attacked launched him a good few feet into Rayquaza, making the green dragon fall yet again.

Unfortunately, the Dragon Pokemon was about to unleash a Hyper Beam at Mewtwo before he fell, so he was helpless as he accidentally tore a hole through most of his subspace soldiers while missing all of the smashers.

"Son of a Bulbasaur!" Rayquaza roared in rage.

"…Not my fault," Hanibal told him. "You were in my way." He saw Lucario and Sankai closing in on them. "This doesn't bode well."

Wrath sighed as he ran to help his teammates. "You guys are babies." He pulled out a machine gun from his cloak. "Looks like I have to help you. Father would be mad if he loses some of his best pawns."

Hanibal said while clutching at the huge wound made by Sankai's final smash, "You know, you're not very nice."

"Of course not, I'm f-ing evil!" Wrath snapped back. As Lucario and Sankai went closer to them, he fired at them, all the shots missing.

"Those were just warning shots. One step closer and I'll kill you," the prince threatened.

"Can't let you do that!" Asima yelled as she swung down from her low perch in one of the tree branches from a chain. She then summoned two more of the metal chains to tie Wrath in place before slicing one the machine gun in half.

Wrath cursed under his breath before he pulled out a Burstrifle.

When he did that, Hanibal asked, "Seriously, how do you keep all those guns in your robe?"

"I'm not sure," Wrath answered as he shot at Asima. She dodged most of them, but got nicked in the side of her leg with one of them. She went out of the way as Charizard flew past her to Rock Smash Wrath, making the prince fall to the ground.

"Thanks Wrath, you were a good distraction," Hanibal told him as he staggered to his feet. "I can take them for you now."

Wrath's face turned as red as a tomato as he turned towards Hanibal.

"You think you can take them? Fine, let's see if you can!" he raged.

Hanibal smiled sadistically as he took out a dark sphere with a cross on it, a Dark Smashball. "Okay, you might want to step back, I don't want to kill you." Then he crushed the smashball in his hand to turn a rainbowy color. The color disappeared right before all four of his weapons blazed with fire. Hanibal then charged towards Sankai, who transformed back into his human form, and shredded him with his fiery swords, making many slices on the fox hybrid by the time the final smash finished.

Sankai started falling backwards before Lucario caught him and rushed a few feet away from the battle.

"_Everyone, cover us," _Lucario ordered before she laid Sankai on the ground. _"You can still heal yourself, right?"_

"Or course," Sankai said, proving his statement by making bluish aura appear around his hands. He hovered his hands above his wounds, making them slowly but surely close up.

While doing this Sankai was reflecting on what happened before his vision started fading.

"_Not again," _Sankai thought as his eyes closed and he went into one of his memories. He saw blood all over the floor along with four bodies brutally murdered. The hybrid started to quickly shake his head to stop the memory. A few seconds later his eyes flew open as he felt Lucario shake him awake.

"_You sure you're okay?" _the aura pokemon asked, her words coated with worry.

"I'm fine," Sankai lied as he resumed healing himself with aura.

"Watch out!" Red yelled as a sniper bullet impaled the tree right next to Sankai.

"_You're doing very well at covering us,"_ Lucario said sarcastically.

"_Just doing our job,"_ Mewtwo answered somewhat cheerfully as he reflected a strike from Hanibal.

Lucario sighed just before two more portals opened. Out of one came Galleom with more Subspace enemies. From the other came a short blonde haired kid with a straw hat, a long brown haired teenage girl, and a spiky brown haired boy.

The boy spoke first as he took out a Scizor and a Ninetails. "Geez Red, looks like you need some help."

"Oh look, Gary F-ing Oak is here to save you," Wrath sneered while he started aiming his gun at the new Pokemon.

"That's my counterpart, I'm Blue," the trainer replied.

"Well Blue F-ing Oak doesn't sound that much of an insult does it?"

Before Blue could reply, Red sighed. "Why are you guys here?"

"Why we're here to help you of course," Green stated while she took out her Blastoise, Blasty. She then muttered under her breath, "And to catch and sell Rayquaza."

"Green, you said you wouldn't scam people anymore," Yellow said to the older Pokedex holder before she sent out her Raticate, Ratty, and Pikachu named Chuchu.

"I said I would _try_."

"Look," Hanibal interrupted as he ducked under a Flamethrower from Charizard and Ninetails. "You guys are getting kind of boring, so I'm going to give spoilers about the manga now."

"Let's see you try. You won't be able to finish," Green said as she commanded her Nidoqueen, Nido, to double kick Hanibal.

Hanibal winced as the attack grazed one of his claw wounds. He backed up until he was a safe distance away before saying, "That's won't happen. Now let's see…oh yeah, Yellow-"

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Leon shouted as he swung his sword as hard as he could into the Big Primid's leg. The huge monster flinched before hopping up and down on its uninjured foot, almost crushing Leon and his group.<p>

The group had all the Fire Emblem and Mario characters along with Sonic, who no one wanted on their team due to the latest 'You're too slow!' incident involving a spatula and a forklift. Right now they were fighting back Primids and Duon, the two faced robot.

"Good job almost killing us all," Ike falsely complimented.

Marth nodded. "Yeah, it seems like one of your hobbies."

"Sorry about that," Leon apologized as he rolled out of the way of the Primid's foot and Roy's flaming sword aimed at him.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you never make it out of here alive," Azia threatened as she sliced the huge Primid multiple times, turning back into Shadow Bugs.

"At least I didn't destroy the castle yet," Leon said optimistically, pointing to the Mushroom Kingdom under attack right behind him.

A few seconds later Mynh yelled, "Watch out!" at Marth before she flipped over a Towtow and stabbed it with her dual swords to turn it back into shadow bugs. The Altean prince smiled at the cat hybrid before using his Dancing Blade attack on a Gamyga that sprouted near them, destroying two of its yellow bases. Sonic helped finish it off by jumping on his trampoline and Spin Dashing into its head.

Before the smashers could relax, Duon started shooting lasers from its pink side while it shot mines from the blue side's exhaust pipes.

The mines were easy to dodge if you were careful, but the lasers burnt some smashers in various places. The two sided robot slashed its sharp sword arms at Sonic who, as usual, was running around the enemy in circles while punching the boss' wheel. The blue hedgehog got stabbed in the back by its blade, making him get sent flying into Leon. The swordsman ducked just in time as Sonic slammed hard into the side of the castle's wall.

"Well Sonic, looks like you-" Leon started before he put on a pair of sunglasses stolen from a certain smasher. "-Were too slow."

"YEAHHH!" Ike yelled while he high-fived Leon.

"If you guys are done quoting we could use a little help here," Roy interrupted as he sliced the spike off the robot's wheel. As Duon spun around so the pink side faced him, DK headbutted one of its arm cannons followed by Diddy Kong shooting peanuts at it.

By this point the two sided robot was pretty pissed off. It decided to go berserk by shooting lots of lasers, slicing-and-dicing, and spinning like a tornado at the same time. Bowser tried to stop its rampage by doing his down move Bowser Bomb, but even as he attacked from above he was sent back flying.

"Ok, this is starting to get annoying," Leon said as he just managed to get a cut on his arm from the whirling death machine.

"That's what I think every time you almost kill yourself," Marth retorted.

"Oh ha, ha. Well, if you excuse me I'm just going to beat the big bad Duon for you now." Leon replied as he took out the smash ball necklace and crushed the orb. A few seconds later, everything darkened except for Leon, who was glowing silver.

"LET'S END THIS!" he shouted before dashing towards the enemies which were temporarily stunned. First, he decided to take out the more powerful minions like Shaydas and Greaps. It was easy for Leon as he felt like he could fight for hours. His teammates helped clear out the other Subspace creatures as he turned his attention towards Duon. He ran as fast as he could until he was directly by the boss. The moment he reached it, his final smash was up, so a black sword cleaved the stunned robot into two.

"You needed a Final Smash to do that?" Azia sneered. "I could've easily done that with both hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah, well…your face," Leon said while trying to think of a good comeback and failing.

"Your face is going to be messed up if you keep on talking," growled Azia.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you guys helped me protect me and Azia's kingdom," Peach interrupted, trying to keep her sister under control.

"Does that mean I can have my garlic back now?" Wario asked.

"Do you want to die?" Azia coldly replied.

"Say yes and I _might_ not kill you as painfully," a cold voice interrupted out of nowhere. As everyone was trying to figure out who it was, a fast blur went by them just before Yoshi squeaked and suddenly turned into a trophy.

"Come out you coward!" Leon shouted.

The voice laughed mercilessly. "A new target wanting to die? Well then, you better give a good fight, not like you wimps can,"

"Watch-a out!" Mario yelled as the bluish flash came rushing towards them again.

Mynh quickly acted and blocked the person with her swords before she kicked them in the gut. The figure quickly backed up into the shadows until her entire face was shrouded in darkness before Mynh could attack any further.

"Hm, interesting, looks like I can-"

"_Cyanide, where are you? You're supposed to be on Reach!" _a voice interrupted, sounding like it came from a machine.

"Shut up Gage, I'm just having some fun. I deserve that much after fighting all those weak trolls and killing that stupid demon," Cyanide replied to a small purple orb on a necklace that acted like a transmitter and radio.

"_Fine, finish it up in five minutes, then go help Dark Samus,"_

"That's insulting; I could easily finish it in at most two minutes."

"Uh…you know we're right here, right?" Leon asked Cyan.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys didn't run," Cyan retorted.

"Say that one more time and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk again," Azia threatened while glaring coldly at the assassin.

From the shadows you could see a small smirk form on Cyan's face. "A challenge? Fine, you better give me a hell of a good fight."

"Same to you," Azia replied, both of them looking at each other intently, their cold eyes full of murder.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat here," Leon started. "But you guys forgot about us here. Again."

Both of the girls turned to the swordsman.

"I didn't forget, you just aren't a threat," Cyan replied coldly.

"Okay, that's it," Leon said before taking out his black blaster from his chain belt that was a surprise since it was never mentioned before mainly because the narrator forgot about it.

_I didn't forget about it, you did!_

Shut up narrator. Anyway, he shot it a few times at the villain, who dodged all the shots except one which hit her silver dog-tag choker around her neck.

"You pest, looks like I'm just going to kill you," Cyan said emotionlessly, pulling out her large double handed sword. As she started to run towards them, a portal opened up right in front of her, teleporting to where Coleman, Will and the others were on Reach.

Cyan muttered under her breath, "Blade is _dead_ once I see him," just before she teleported.

"Ok, looks like we're done here," Luigi said nervously, touching Yoshi's trophy base to reanimate him so he could mount the green dinosaur and go towards the castle where the teleported back to the mansion was.

Azia caught him by the overalls. "Oh no, we're going to fight that b*tch. See how tough she really is."

"I-I don't think that's-a good idea," Luigi stuttered.

Azia glared so aggressively it made even Bowser cringe. "You think I'm weak?"

"N-No! It's jus-just-," Luigi started to say before Azia tugged the plumber and threw him into the portal.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Azia asked. When no one said a word, she politely stepped back so her sister Peach could walk through the portal. One by one, the others reluctantly went into the portal to help their teammates.

* * *

><p>"…Not my fault," Jake told Chris who was currently an eggplant with legs due to someone accidentally pushing him in front of some eggplant wizards. Chris muttered something incoherent before he was turned back to his original self after an Angel Land nurse on the sidelines rushed up to him and sprinkled what looked like fairy dust on him.<p>

"I hate you," Chris told Jake, the latter of them slashing Octos with their pitch black sword.

"Look, can you guys actually help me with this battle now?" Frankie interrupted as she shot a few arrows at Twinbellows, making the large, two-headed demonic dog roar.

"Bark like a dog!" Pit taunted as he used his new First Blade and shot the monster in the mouth with plasma.

"No offense, but don't dogs usually bark?" Natz asked Pit.

Pit shrugged. "I said it Kid Icarus: Uprising and no one seemed to care."

"The game isn't even out yet." Before Pit could respond, Zikyro ram unexpectedly into the boy angel's side, toppling him over.

"You okay?" Natz asked as she pulled both of them back up.

"Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention," Zikyro replied before she set into flight again. A few seconds passed before the she-wolf crashed into her sister Sari.

"Hey sis! Watch-a doin?" Sari asked Zikyro.

"Just flying," Zikyro told her younger sibling before she hammered away a Feyesh. "Want to help me beat up the flaming dog?"

"Ok!" And with that the wolves started to run towards the demon dog, but were stopped as a double bladed battle axe blocked there way.

"Sorry," a girl said. The wolves looked up to see a tall girl with cold, stone grey eyes and light brown hair. She would've passed as human if she didn't have patches of grayish blue all over her skin.

Scye quickly ran towards them. "Lizii, what are you doing? Don't touch them!"

Lizii looked back at the golden wolf, the smile on her face fading. "You're ruining the plan, whose side are you on?"

"I'm on Tabuu's of course! But we're allowed to keep some of them alive."

"Scye, you're here?" Zikyro asked, her tail starting to wag. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Good to see you too Zik, Sari," Scye greeted to his sisters before turning back to his partner.

"Look, there are lots of other targets, come on," Scye told Lizii before running as fast as he could towards the next nearest smashers, which happened to be Lucy and Fear. Lizii glared at the girl wolves before grudgingly following Scye.

"…Sis, what just happened?" Sari asked Zikyro.

Zik held up her paws. "I have _no_ idea."

While the wolves were trying to figure out what happened, which was hard when you're five and three, Lucy quickly put her sword up defensively as she saw a huge, six-foot tall golden wolf coming straight at her. She probably would've gotten hit by the wolf if Fear didn't use the shadows to make a quick barrier. Lucy thanked her before taking out her poison arrows and starting to shoot them at Scye. The wolf ran around most of them, but he ended up getting hit.

"My knee!" Scye yelped. The poison wasn't deadly, but the wolf was still stunned long enough for Fear to stab him. Scye snarled at the angel before swinging his wooden staff at her, making contact with her arm.

Before Fear could retaliate, Lizii swung her battle axe, cutting about a sixteenth of an inch of her silvery hair.

"Is that all you got?" Lizzi asked, dropping her friendly act so her voice was stone cold. As she finished talking, Lizzi gasped in surprise as she felt a sword go through your stomach.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Lucy told her as she pulled her sword out of her opponent's body.

Fear stared at her curiously. "How…" she trailed off.

"I'm a sneaky ninja," Lucy replied before blocking the strike from Scye.

"You okay?" Scye asked his partner while attacking Lucy.

"Of course I am," Lizii responded before coughing up blood. "These people are weak."

The wolf looked at her doubtfully before focusing back at the ninja-like angel. He bit Lucy as hard as he could in the leg.

Lucy winced as she pushed Scye off her and threw a throwing dagger at him. The dagger pierced his flank, but he ignored it as he backed up and started growling.

"You're going to pay," Scye told Fear and Lucy through gritted teeth before charging at them along with Lizii.

"BEHOLD MY UNBELIEVABLE ANGER!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs as he viciously sliced the Eggplant Wizard that turned into an eggplant earlier into little cubes.

"Was that really necessary?" Jake asked him as he finished off some Tickens.

"Not at all," Chris replied before running to where Frankie, Pit and Natz were fighting the Twinbellows. He flew up until he was above the hound's head so he could stab it in one of its head. The Twinbellows roared in rage before rolling to get the angel off of him. Chris and the others flew away just before they were crushed to death.

"Okay, it's time to teach this dog some new tricks," Put said as he readied his dual knives.

"Like don't roll over on us?" Frankie asked.

"That's easy to teach," Chris said. "All you do is murder it. It'll know how to play dead and everything will end happily ever after."

"Yeah, right," a person answered. All the smashers turned to see a boy with shadowy teal wings.

"Dark Pit? What are you doing here?" the normal Pit asked his doppelganger.

"Just going on a little angel killing," Dark Pit replied as he flew up onto the Twinbellow's back to ride the humongous dog. "Looks like you'll be my new targets."

* * *

><p>"So, why is she here again?" Jeka asked Gage while he pointed a girl that was currently summoning shadows to attack the smashers. She had mid-back, raven black hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes, the left eye darker than her right which was slightly covered by her hair, making her right eye glow a bit. Her skin was very pale, and she wore a thin, dark scarf around her neck that covering her mouth along with a grey long-sleeved turtle neck, black boot-cut jeans, and grey high tops.<p>

"It's a recruit, her name is Soul Westly," Gage explained as he ordered some Primids to charge.

"She has a nice bust," Blade said, slightly blushing as he stared at her rack, making everyone else stare at the demon.

"…Why is she here with us? Shouldn't she be with Cyan or Riley? Or someone who isn't an idiot?" Dominique asked as she lazily shot poisonous needles from afar.

"Well, she's one of the only people who haven't killed Blade yet. We can't keep it like that for too long," Remi explained as he was drawing a crossbow on his arm. "I say she kills him in this chapter or the next."

"You're _so_ supportive of him," a girl next to him sarcastically said. She had short black hair that had a blonde streak in it, and her catlike green eyes glinted with sarcasm.

"Crystal, once you know him you'll know why we want to kill him," Gage told the other new recruit.

"Whatever, I'm going to kill some smashers, want to come?" Crystal asked due to the fact that everyone was lounging around until all the Subspace minions died.

Jeka got up from his comfortable position on the rooftop. "I guess I'll join, I do feel like going on a killing frenzy." The others agreed and got their weapons ready.

"Blade, shouldn't you summon a gun or something?" Gage asked the demon since he was just standing still.

"I don't need a gun," Blade responded confidently. "All I need is...a handful of acorns and this tube of toothpaste. STAND BACK."

"Uhh…" Crystal started.

"Just let him charge ahead," Jeka told her while Blade summoned said items. "That way he'll die and he won't kill us."

"TASTE THE POWER!" Blade screamed as he started running towards the nearest smasher, which happened to be Ryu.

"Ow! Are those…acorns?" Ryu asked as Blade shot him in the eye with basically a makeshift acorn launcher.

"…O-okay then, ready to charge?" Gage asked the others.

"Yeah, and I already have a target," Jeka said before swan diving off the five story rooftop of the castle, falling directly towards Eddie.

"Hm, so much poison, so little smashers," Dominique said sadly while she tried looking for a good target. She saw Brook agilely dodging Shaydas while stabbing them. Her mouth turned into a smirk before she said, "Mimi, let's go," and jumped off the roof followed by Remi. They probably would've died if her green butterflies didn't multiply until there was a huge swarm that cushioned the two assassins' fall.

"Let's see…looks like I'll take her," Crystal said as she pointed towards Lily. She started going down the staircase since she was the only sensible person and didn't want to kill herself.

"Soul, who are you taking then?" Gage asked as he and Soul were the only people left on the rooftop of the castle currently under attack. Soul ignored him as she looked down the building. She took out her pair of sais so she could ride down the wall of the building without using the stairs. Gage sighed.

"Looks like I'm stuck with Blade. Again," he said to himself before sighing again and using his dragon wings to fly himself where the demon and Ryu were fighting.

"Lily, I feel violent, I don't know why," Alise told the mage who was protecting her from some Floows.

"Is it that time of month?" Lily asked as she shot a few fireballs.

"What's that?"

"…Nevermind," Lily replied quickly just as Soul landed right in front of her.

Soul took out her red and black spell book and started murmuring an incantation.

"A dark mage?" Lily asked.

A smile played on Soul's face. "Don't insult me," she told Lily quietly. "I'm a witch." At that moment, Lily and Alise's shadows animated into a dark beings. They looked exactly like them except for them being completely pitch black.

"So you know how to control people's shadows, interesting…" Lily said as she rolled under her shadow's dark spell aimed at her. As Alise's doppelganger prepared to stab Lily in the back, the original Alise threw paralyzing needles at it, halting the shadow in its tracks.

"Please stop," Alise pleaded to the shadow as she dodged the slashes made at her.

"It's no use, they're mindless beings," Lily told her. "They won't stop until we kill them or they kill us."

Even though Lily said that, Alise still hated fighting the shadow. When she had enough time she put on a white mask that looked like a creepy frown.

While the two were fighting their shadows, Crystal finally reached the bottom of the stairs after ten minutes, completely out of breath. She slowly walked towards Lily and Alise, and when she saw them immersed in battle, she cursed.

"I just ran all the way down those stairs for this?" she angrily asked.

Soul silently nodded while she ate some popcorn and watched the fight.

"Well son of a-"

As Crystal started rage cussing, Brook had her hands full as she was trying to deal with these two crazy people. It was strange enough seeing someone float down on a swarm of butterflies, but when they charge straight at you without a reason, you usually think they're crazy.

Dominique took out some of her poisonous throwing stars and threw them at the princess, who froze them in midair. Remi then shot a bolt from his drawn crossbow and hit Brook in the shoulder.

Brook winced as she pulled the bolt from the new huge wound on her shoulder. She swiftly rushed towards Remi and sliced him on the cheek with her hidden blade.

As Remi started to attack, he was interrupted by Blade running directly into his line of fire, getting many bolts now lodged in his body.

"Blade…" Remi said calmly, "I am going to kill you again once this over."

"Blade?" Brook asked, looking at the demon lying on the ground, temporarily dead. "He doesn't look like that new smasher. Speaking of which…Ryu!" she called out to her brother who was a few feet away.

"What?" he asked.

"Where's that new smasher, Blade?"

"He said he was getting some weapons made out of duck tape. That and some burritos, McDonald's, and firecrackers."

"…I'm not even going to ask."

"Blade what are you-oh you died," Gage said casually.

"Typical," Jeka said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, aren't we fighting?" Eddie asked Jeka.

Jeka sighed. "If you can actually stand a fight."

Before Eddie replied, Blade revived then started shooting everyone in the eye with the acorns and toothpaste.

"Dammit Blade!" Jeka angrily yelled at the demon scratching his head.

"I meant to do that," Blade said before Jeka, Gage, Remi, and Dominique starting beating the crap out of him while Eddie, Brook, and Ryu stared at them.

"Wow," Eddie stated.

"Yeah," Ryu agreed. "This is just like Snake and Samus. I'm going to watch this for a while."

"Twenty bucks say he get killed twice."

Brook shook her head. "I say five kills for forty. How about you Ryu?"

"Fifty bucks. One hour until they stop beating him up and start killing us." Ryu answered as he took out a camera and started recording. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Finally, after starting SS Hero Mode, playing Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 4, getting detention for the 1st time (it wasn't that bad, we got to talk the entire time) piles of HW, and fixing my char. designs I finished this about 6,000-7,000 word chapter. Sorry I didn't show the past battles or if any of these battles were short, I wanted to try to update. Anyway,<strong>

**OC OWNERS: **

**ShadowOfHeart: Jake and Eddie Heart, Lucy Flower, Jeka Haret**

**Ninja Mongoose: Chris**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Kurayami Angel(Kurono Angel): Mynh Yukaina, Cyanide "Cyan" Torq**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima, Wrath**

**C.C: Zikyro, Sari, Scye, Lizii\Chiros**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Fearless Angel: Fear Nightmare**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon **

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon, Soul Westly**

**Leixym: Emily "Ly" Irene Knight, Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight, Malitia "Tia"**

**Shikishima: Dominique Soleil, Alise Lune, Remi Jayland **

**Livvy: Olivia "Livvy" Coons**

**Princess Blaziken: Blaze Tempest, Blazerella, Leonardo 'Leo' Nix, Procella 'Pro' Crysalli**

**Skullrising: Leon**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**Phil The Persona Guy: Hanibal **

**rene10: Princess Azia Toadstool**

**CrystalWolf5430: Sankai**

**Breathemusic: Crystal Grim**

**DarkZelda: Ryu, Lily, Brook, Gage, Dread, Blade, Natz**

**OC Count (I think): 45**

**Good: 31**

**Bad: 14**

**As you can see, I need _lots _of evil OCs even though I am accepting good or bad ones. In case you haven't already, please tell me your final smash. If I forget anything I'll just fix it later. So, please review and thanks for reading! **


	12. I finally update!

**Blade: DarkZelda isn't here right now, so I'll read the script now. Let's see…'DZ doesn't own anything except her OCs, blah, blah, blah. Plot-**

**Me: *walks in* Blade, I thought I told you not to give spoilers!**

**Blade: I didn't do anything, I swear! *shot***

**Me: We will now return you to your previously scheduled fanfic. Please enjoy and grab some popcorn or something. **

* * *

><p>"Stop, drop, and roll man!" Leo yelled at Link as he was set on fire by a Dodongo. Ganondorf laughed at Link's pain as the Hylian rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames.<p>

Once Link stood back up he said with a hint of anger, "I'm going to bomb those Dodongos!"

Drey started backing up towards him as she fought back the Twilight version of the fiery lizards.

"Could you start bombing them right now? They're kinda getting annoying," Drey asked Link as she repeatedly stabbed the end of one of their tails, making it die.

"Fine, stand back," Link ordered as he threw bombs into about five of the Dodongo's mouths, exploding them after a few seconds. Before the Hylian had enough time to react, Dark Link slammed the flat part of his sword into him, pushing Link to the floor.

"You've turned soft," Dark Link told Link before Layla shot a fire arrow at him. When he turned around to face the archer, Blaze hit him with her sword, which had lightning crackling on it.

"So this is my partner? Pathetic," a figure said with a sigh as he stepped out of a dark portal that just formed out of nowhere before disappearing without a trace. The boyish figure had raven black hair and long bangs hanging in front of his cold blue eyes. He wore a nice black suit jacket along with black pants, clean black shoes, a gray shirt, and a bloodred tie.

"You think you can do better recruit?" Dark Link spat angrily at him.

"Yes, I do," he replied. "And my name's Frightshadow, not recruit." He then turned his right arm into an Uzi, surprising the villain and everyone else.

"So, you're the android who joined I presume?" Dark Link asked once he got over the fact his new partner was technically a 'living' weapon.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," Leo started, "But do you guys want to fight now?"

"If you want to die, then fine," Frightshadow replied before he started shooting his newly transformed gun arm at Leo.

Leo jumped out of the way just as bullets impaled the stone walls of Castle Town's exterior. He kept on running for a few more seconds before he baseball slid behind Blaze, who sighed and held her snow white cloak in front of her. The enchanted cloak instantly absorbed all the bullets that touched it, making Frightshadow slightly raise an eyebrow.

"Hm, interesting," Frightshadow said. "You've survived longer than I thought." The android then turned his right arm Uzi back to a normal one. He then transformed it into a large sword before running at Blaze.

As the two fought and slashed at each other, Leo was shocked literally as black lightning electrocuted him. While he looked around to see who did it, Riley was chuckling behind a tree to himself.

"Idiot," Riley muttered under his breath as he cast black lightning at Leo. The magic user wanted to fight head on, but he couldn't afford to let his face be shown. After all, he still wanted to be able to switch sides easily.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Riley, as quick as he could, tackled Leo into an area covered in shadows. He then quickly started attacking Leo with his steel katana.

Leo only got a few cuts before he recovered and took out his ice sword. He managed to deflect Riley's next strike and stab him in the arm.

"You're slightly better than I thought," Riley told the swordsman. "Let's just hope you entertain me for a while."

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Riley replied before resumed his assault on Leo.

Leo ducked just as Riley's sword came at him before he made an ice dagger and threw it. Riley grunted as the blade lodged itself in his shoulder. The dark magic swordsman promptly took it out right before he hit Leo with the flat part of his katana, stunning him long enough to get a few slices on him. Leo blocked the next slash that came at him before retaliating with an elbow to the face.

The two guys slashed and stabbed at each other while Layla and Drey fought the enemy that just arrived. The newcomer had light skin and a poppy yellow bodysuit. Her white curly hair bounced as she quickly moved and launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the two.

Her gold brown eyes shined evilly as she opened her mouth. "Is that all you got?" she asked.

"Not a chance!" Layla replied. "Could you at least tell us your name before we beat you?"

"Forgot my manners," the feminine figure said. "My name is Sola, the person that's going to beat you."

"We'll see about that," Layla replied before she resumed shooting ice arrows at her. As Sola dodged them Drey charged at her and slashed her arm. As Drey was about to strike Sola again, the sun suddenly started glinting in her eyes, making her miss along with Layla's arrows.

The princess tried covering her eyes just before Sola ran up to her and did a roundhouse kick, making Drey flinch. The villain followed up with a series of punches, making Drey turn to the defensive.

As Sola opened her mouth to start taunting again, Layla froze her leg to the ground with an ice arrow. Layla managed to shoot a few light and normal arrows at her before the martial artist thawed her leg out with her sun powers. Once she unfroze herself she jumped and landed a clean spinning kick on Layla. Right as she landed, Drey stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to stagger back a few steps.

Before Drey could finish Sola off, the martial artist managed to slide around her and use a low kick to trip the princess.

"Lucky strike," Sola gasped as she clutched her huge stomach wound. As Layla tried shooting an arrow at her, she made the sun glare in Layla's eyes again long enough so the archer would miss and shoot her partner instead.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked Drey as she fell to the ground from the arrow to the knee.

"I'm fine," Drey reassured as she pulled out the arrow and slowly got up.

As the two got ready to fight Sola again, they were surprised that a dark portal was opening in front of her. "I'll settle the score with you later," the martial artist told them before she teleported back to Subspace, the dark portal closing behind her.

"Glad that that's over," Layla commented while she held the bruise on her side from Sola's powerful spinning kick.

"Yeah," Drey agreed. "That was rough. I feel out of breath now."

While the two rested for a little, Leo was running away in the shadows from a pissed off Riley who was shooting streaks of blue fire at him.

"Stand still and let me shoot you!" Riley ordered the guy who just stabbed him with an ice dagger in the wrong place by accident.

"I guess an apology won't cut it?" Leo asked while his eyebrows got singed off. "Okay, new plan."

Leo turned around to face Riley who was charging at him with a flaming katana now. He took out his never melting ice sword and deflected the strike that came from Riley. Leo got a few burns from him before he managed to stab Riley in the leg.

As Riley was about to charge at Leo again, he was surprised as his leg was frozen to the ground, the ice on it spreading to the rest of his body.

Leo sighed with relief. "Whew, can't believe that worked." His victory was cut short as Riley was already starting to thaw himself out with his flames. He looked around to try to find something that would help him when he saw the open portal a few feet away.

"My knee!" Leo yelled right after Riley stabbed him as hard as he could with his katana now crackling with electricity. He rolled out of the way just as the lightning sword impaled the ground an inch away from his face. Right after Riley swung his weapon up to finish it, hail the size of golf balls starting raining down on him.

"You okay Leo?" Blaze asked her rival before she slashed at Riley.

"Of course, but where's Frightshadow?" Leo questioned before they heard an angry yell full of cuss words.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to short circuit him with lightning," Blaze said before a rocket flew past her and exploded a few feet away.

"I will friggin kill you all!" Frightshadow exclaimed as he ran towards them, one arm now a huge rocket launcher while the other was a gunblade.

While Leo and Blaze were preparing for Frightshadow, Riley ran towards Leo, surprising him as the dark magic user used his sword to get his revenge. He followed up with a black lightning bolt to Leo's face, smirking in satisfaction.

"You wanna switch?" Blaze asked her rival as he clutched his hurt parts.

"Sure, whoever who beats their opponent first wins ten bucks," Leo bet before he charged at the murderous android.

"I don't think you should-" Blaze started to say before her rival started running away from the explosions. Before Blaze could worry about Leo, she had to sidestep Riley's katana aimed at her gut. The sadistic villain slashed and stabbed at her, barely giving her any time to react.

"What's wrong?" Riley coldly asked as he lunged at Blaze. The human fourth-kind barely sidestepped before she parried the strike and stabbed her sword through his black fedora. The two fought intensely, anticipating each other's moves while Leo and Frightshadow were fighting.

"Okay, this isn't really working out," Leo commented as he ducked under a rocket aimed at his head.

"_I told you to let me control your body then!"_ Procella coldly told his host.

"_And I told you that I'm fine," _Leo replied, a little bit annoyed. The swordsman quickly ducked under another rocket before throwing a few ice daggers at the android's knee.

"Okay," Frightshadow started, a little bit pissed off. "I think I'm ready to finish this." He transformed both of his arms into one of the ultimate combos: an AK-47 and a flamethrower.

"Well…crap," Leo said. "I have a bad feeling about this…" His shoulder was grazed by a bullet before he rolled away from the robot. As he got ready to attack Frightshadow, Dark Link crashed into him, making both of them fall.

"Are you ok?" Link asked as he ran towards Leo and his dark counterpart.

Leo gave a nodded his head as he threw Dark off of him.

"If I can just have a red potion," Leo replied jokingly before running from flames coming from Frightshadow's modified arm.

"Take that!" Layla's shout resounded as she shot a light arrow at the flames, making a mini light explosion. As the evil android was temporarily blinded, Drey and Layla ran towards the others, their weapons drawn.

"Need some help?" Layla asked as she aimed a fire arrow at Frightshadow. While the others told quick recap to each other, they were interrupted by a pretty angry Riley holding a smash ball.

Riley smashed the rainbow sphere before creating another katana that was ghost-like, smiling sadistically as he did. "So, who wants to die first?"

* * *

><p>"You sure we shouldn't revive Snake yet?" Will asked Samus, who was currently using Snake's trophy form as a shield against Dark Samus' missiles due to the fact she was in her Zero Suit. That and it was fun to torture him.<p>

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Samus replied as a Super Missile blasted Snake's um…snake. "Okay, maybe he won't be able to walk right for a few days, but that doesn't matter." The bounty hunter then ducked as her doppelganger shot a Phazon beam in the form of a continuous stream of small shard-like bursts, called the Shrapnel Beam.

As Livvy, Coleman, and Will went to help Samus, they were suddenly attacked. They managed to dodge just as the steel flashed by their faces.

The attacker had on armor that looked like Cao Ren's from Dynasty Warrior 6, along with a long mustache, a short beard, and gauntlets with forward facing spikes that were about two feet.

"I told you not to rush at them like that Cao Jian," a girl's voice told the attacker somewhat playfully.

The man named Cao Jian grunted before resuming his attack on the smashers, specifically Livvy. "Cao Fang Zhang, why don't you and Howard start killing the others then?"

"Geez, you're being grumpy big brother," she replied before she stepped out from behind a tree along with a boy.

Cao Fang Zhang had knee-length black hair and forest green eyes. Her clothing looked like Diao Chan's from Dynasty Warrior, which would've made Snake nosebleed if he wasn't currently in trophy form. On her belt held a long, thin, black sword with red markings all over it and a very bright orb.

The boy next to her was barely three feet tall. He had on a green t-shirt matching his big eyes, slightly faded blue jeans, and pitch black hair. A replica of Liu Bei's sword was strapped to his back.

"So are these the people you're looking for sis?" Howard, the little boy, asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Howard," Cao Fang Zhang reassured the five-year old before charging at Will and Coleman, her sword aimed at their heads. She quickly and gracefully slashed and stabbed at them, giving them cuts all over themselves.

"If you just get out of my way, I won't hurt your handsome faces anymore," Cao Fang Zhang flirted with the two guys.

"Thanks for the offer," Will started, "but I already have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, right," Coleman replied sarcastically as he shot his magnum at the girl villain, one of the talon rounds grazing her cheek. "We all know Samus is _my_ girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Samus asked them as she flipped over her counterpart and did on meteor smash on them. "Then I presume you both know that you're idiots?"

Before Will or Coleman could respond to that, a huge ball of ice aimed at their sides chilled them, ice forming on their clothes.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Howard roared at them before casting PSI Fire at them, his face red with fury.

"What the heck?" Will said, surprised by the five-year old trying to kill him. He snapped his fingers to control the flames and hit Cao Jian instead, who was a few feet behind him fighting intensely with Livvy. Howard got even madder and decided to switch to PSI Thunder to attack them.

Meanwhile, Cao Fang Zhang took out a bag of popcorn and watched the smashers trying to figure out how to calm down Howard, who was currently bent on kicking their butts.

Even though Cao Jian wanted to watch the match as well, he was currently fighting against the tomboyish pirate, Livvy. As he fought her, he noticed minute details like her furry hands and feet.

"Stand still and let me kill you!" Livvy growled at Jian.

"You think you can beat the future emperor of Wei?" Jian asked as he slashed his iron claw, named Dragon's Wrath, at the pirate.

Livvy quickly blocked the strike with her cutlass. "Yeah, since you're weaker than any other landlubber I've faced." She agilely dodged the rest of the strike from the now enraged Cao Jian before she sheathed her sword and took out her gun stored near her left hip, quickly shooting with her right hand. The heir to Wei grunted as one of the bullets lodged into his shoulder, but he continued his assault on the monkey hybrid.

Luckily for Livvy, Howard was too busy trying to kill Coleman and Will to try burning her to ashes. To describe Howard's rampage better, imagine Gohan from Dragon Ball Z when he's angry. Now imagine he had psychic attacks, and that's Howard.

"I have an idea," Coleman told his rival, Will, as a PSI Fire toasted his light brown duster hat.

"Does it involve me getting hurt?" Will asked before he shot and missed a fire arrow. The bounty hunter was silent.

"It depends," Coleman finally answered, "Can you put him in a full nelson?"

Before Will could reply, the pyromaniac winced as a charcoal black sword cleanly sliced through his arm.

"I think I've watched enough," Fang Zhang said, a flirty yet sadistic smile on her face.

Howard's rage immediately subsided. "You're okay sis?"

"Of course, I'm just getting started," she playfully answered before she started to help Howard fight the smashers. She gracefully ran at Coleman before ducking under his bowie knife. Fang Zhang managed to nick the Texan's side before she was kicked away.

As she prepared to strike again, she was interrupted by Will throwing a fireball at her gut, propelling her backwards a few feet.

Howard growled at Will before shocking him with PSI Thunder, his unbelievable anger returning.

Will was trying to restrain the five-year old without hurting him, but Samus was doing the complete opposite with her doppelganger.

The space bounty hunter was beating the crap out of Dark Samus whenever they weren't trying to make crystallized Phazon pillars or shoot various lasers at her. She agilely dodged and attacked the villain, using smash attacks as much as she could. As she was enjoying being able to beat up her sadistic counterpart, she was surprised as Dark Samus backflipped over her before meteor smashing Zero Suit Samus, pinning her to the ground.

Dark Samus aimed her cannon arm at Samus' head after kicked her, and as she got ready to fire a Super Missile, her cannon stalled. Not just that, her whole body suit was buzzing with electricity from being EMPed.

"You okay Sammy?" Coleman asked, running towards the other bounty hunter despite Fang Zhang charging at him.

"Of course I am!" Samus responded as she pushed Dark Samus off of her and attacked the Phazon copy a few times for good measure. After that, she shot her Paralyzer at Fang Zhang, allowing Coleman to rush at the girl with his sharp Bowie knife.

After a few slashes to her arm, Coleman's knife and Fang Zhang's sword clanged against each other, small vibrations working its way down both hilts. They rapidly attacked, their movements slightly blurred.

They were suddenly interrupted as a grenade went off right beside them, courtesy of Snake who was just revived by Samus. The soldier stood for a few seconds before falling to his knees, his delayed reaction to Dark Samus' Super Missile.

"…You deserved that," Samus told Snake as he struggled to stand back up.

Snake mumbled something incoherently before he launched a remote-controlled missile at Fang Zhang. The girl villain was easily outrunning the missile, but that was part of Snake's plan. She was surprised as she stepped on a landmine Snake hid before he was turned into a trophy. Cao Fang Zhang was launched into the air by the explosion, but she gracefully landed on both her feet, burn marks scattered on her body.

Before Snake could rejoice, he was scorched by a PSI Fireball from Howard. The kid shot a barrage of the fireballs, many of them hitting Snake and setting him on fire.

Snake was now rolling on the ground, coming dangerously close to Livvy and Cao Jian's battle while trying to avoid the fireballs from Howard, blood coming from his new nosebleed.

Fang Zhang watched Howard beat up Snake for a few seconds before turning back to her own battle.

"This is getting boring," she said before taking out a smash ball. "Looks like I'll have to end this."

"My thoughts exactly," Samus agreed before using her Paralyzer on her, shocking the villain metaphorically and literally. She snatched it from Fang Zhang's hands before crushing it, a rainbow aura surrounding her. The aura was soon replaced by a whirl of energy, shocking Fang Zhang as Samus obtained her Power Suit again.

"Now, let's see how tough you really are," Samus challenged as she charged up her Charge Shot.

"Do you need any help?" Will asked her.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"…I'll take that as a no." Will then decided to help Livvy, who was currently cursing at Cao Jian, instead. He took out his bow and notched a fire arrow before shooting it at the future emperor of Wei.

Cao Jian saw something on fire out of the corner of his eye, and he slightly sidestepped so it hit his leg instead of his knee. He grunted and started to turn towards the fire archer, but Livvy took this chance to unsheathe her cutlass located near her right hip and start swinging it at Jian with both of her hands.

By this point, Cao Jian was pretty pissed, especially now since he had a slightly lopsided mustache. His eye twitched before he swiftly charged at Livvy, slashing her large, worn out coat.

They fought each other intensely while Howard and Fang Zhang stared at Coleman.

"No hard feelings, right?" the Texan asked the villains before they charged at him. "Okay, maybe you're a little mad…" Coleman then ducked under the huge fireball made by Howard.

"I WILL EVISCORATE YOU!" Howard shouted, surprising the bounty hunter.

"Scratch that, you're _extremely_ mad. So…" the bounty hunter shot a few rounds at Fang Zhang while throwing Howard in the air with the self implants in his brain. "Whew, that actually worked, I'm surprised." He saw Howard stand up, staring at him with the fire of a thousand suns. To top it off, Fang Zhang was behind him, and the three of them were surrounded by a ring of fire made by Howard's fireball spree. Having no other choice, Coleman charged at the duo with his Bowie knife, hoping nothing worse could happen.

* * *

><p>The teenage girl walked through the mansion, energetically running through the long hallway. Her black hair tied in a low ponytail bounced with each step, a black baseball cap with a silver rim and a green star on the front styled sideways on her head. Her green hoodie with elbow-length sleeves and dark green tassels matched her eyes which were cheerfully lit.<p>

The girl slowed her pace and looked at the doors, looking for the one that said _Teleporters_ or something similar on it. Master Hand had sent her a letter earlier, and when she finally arrived she had to go to this place called Destiny Islands to help some of the smashers. She grinned as she saw the sign before she opened the door and walked to a green glowing circle.

* * *

><p>When she got to the islands, the first thing she saw was the keyblade battle that Ly, Dia, Tia, and some other girl were currently having.<p>

Luna immediately saw her and backed up to her position, batting away some Primids with her baseball bat.

"Hey, I'm Luna, what's your name?" she asked the newcomer, not showing her shy side due to the fact she was currently in battle.

"Cien Torrey," the new psychic greeted before whacking a green Bytan with a black baseball bat that materialized out of nowhere. She killed the other spherical minions by shooting red, orange, and yellow stars from her palm, burning them on contact.

"Well you've come at a good time, right now we need to figure out a strategy to beat Porky," Luna replied, pointing to Dread trying to take on the boy in the spider-mech, but failing miserably. She killed a few more enemies before Cien replied.

"I have a strategy. Fight first, ask questions later." Before Luna could respond to the 'strategy', Cien made a silver ball of light with mini stars surrounding it. She spun her arm a few times after getting into a pitching position, and threw the ball straight at Porky.

The villain was too busy shooting attacking Dread to notice the silver ball until it was too late. The moment the ball hit him, he became dizzy like he got stunned by a Deku Nut.

Cien took this chance to shoot multiple stars at him while Dread sliced one of the spider-like legs of the mecha off.

Porky became unbalanced for a few seconds, almost toppling over, but quickly stood its ground again. He shot a red laser at Cien, who made a large star surrounded by small, circular lights to act as a shield against the projectile while healing her.

As the two tried to take down Porky, Dia was fighting someone she hadn't seen in a while.

The person she was fighting had messy blue, blonde-tipped hair that reached her elbows and breasts that would put Orihime from Bleach to shame. She had on a very revealing, black midriff tank-top that was ripped at the edges and lined red. Her mini skirt that had black leggings underneath it was colored similarly. Along with that she wore thigh-high, lace up boots with blood red laces and wedge heels. The newcomer who came from a portal that disappeared once she stepped through swung a red, black, and silver Keyblade, which she called Itamiblade, at Dia.

"Doloris, don't get in my way!" Tia told her ally after her strike almost hit Ly, the person Tia specifically said she would torture and kill by herself.

Loris quickly listened to her 'twin' and stepped out of her way before stabbing her counterpart, Dia, with her malevolent weapon.

"You should just give up, it's no use, and I'm going to win anyway!" Loris told Dia confidently.

Dia ignored this comment as she cast a thunder spell and threw it at the evil Keyblade wielder, the spell electrocuting her shoulder. She immediately followed up by sending blast of soundwaves, accompanied by slashes and stabs with Aublade.

Loris easily dodged most of the soundwaves as she confidently taunted Dia, but got nicked in the arm with the keyblade. She swung Itamiblade at Dia, aiming at her head, but it was swiftly parried. After that, her taunts became filled with choice words and her swings were filled with malice. The villain managed to get a few cuts on her opposite, but overall she was the most injured.

The other opposites, Ly and Tia, were fighting each other as this was happening. Malitia charged swiftly at Ly, slashing her stomach before she got hit by a fire spell. The doppelganger growled before stabbing Ly in the arm followed by multiple strikes.

Ly agilely jumped a few feet away from Tia, who was already rushing at her, before throwing a poison spell from her keyblade. The spell caught Tia off-guard and made her wince as the poison took its toll. Ly took this chance to jump and dive around Tia, alternating between slashes and stabs. However, the spell quickly wore off, allowing Tia to kick her counterpart in the stomach before striking her.

Their fight was disrupted as a Shadow Flare from Sephiroth, which was supposed to be for Cloud, impacted in the middle of them, forming a huge crater where it hit.

After making sure nothing else would interfere, the keyblade battle continued, the weapons becoming a blur of activity with the occasional flash of magic. Every once in a while a Subspace minion would try to help Tia, only resulting in their painful death and the fighters having to move to avoid the corpses and scrap metal that formed after a few waves of minions. In Tia's point of view, the only thing useful about the Subspace minions was they usually turned into Shadow Bugs, making clean up much more easier. It is kinda hard to hide a few dozen bodies, especially if they were Greaps. Once this battle was over, Tia, who was currently trying to hit Ly, reminded herself to think of an excuse of killing most of her allies.

* * *

><p>"Look on the bright side, at least we're not with those two."<p>

"…Leon, what do you mean about that? Are you insinuating something about my sister?" Peach had asked the question innocently, but Leon knew he would get a frying pan to the face if he answered incorrectly.

"Did I say two? I mean that one chick that was fighting your sister. It's a real shame we don't know where Azia is," he lied, exhaling in relief as Peach just nodded in consent and walked ahead.

Azia and Cyan were probably on that planet called Reach, but no one had any idea where they were exactly. What they did know was that they were in a forest, and a quite beautiful one at that. Even if it did seem like the Lost Forest from Zelda.

The leaves were an emerald green, trees were evenly spaced out so even Bowser could easily walk in between them, and birds could be chirping all around, until they saw Wario and either a) flew away as fast as they could or b) die from Wario's fart pollution.

"So where should we go?" Mynh asked Marth, curiously poking at many different objects that she saw.

"Well-" the Altean prince stopped talking as he and the others heard something strange. Soothing music filled the air, making the smashers go in the direction of the origin, wondering what they will find.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a small clearing. They were amazed to see music notes dancing in the air, coming from one source. Sitting on a tree stump, next to some animals listening to the music, was a boy holding a golden harp.

The boy was thin yet muscular and had medium olive tanned skin. He had layered silver hair that reached the base of his neck, his bangs covering part of right eye which was red-brown. His sun earring on his left ear glistened in the light while his right moon earring appeared to shimmer. He looked slightly out of place with his loose black long-sleeve shirt which was tight at the sleeves and loose black pants tight around the ankles, both of them rimmed with gold, and black slip-ons. To everyone he looked very exotic due to his gold sash running from his shoulder to his waist, a plethora of gold bangles, and his gypsy-like clothing.

The teenager looked up from playing his harp, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Hello, I haven't seen you people before," he said, his voice barely above a whisper with a mysterious accent. "Do you need help with something?"

Marth bowed politely. "Thank you very much. We-"

"Well since we're in the middle of a forest, I'm pretty sure we're lost," Leon butted in.

The boy softly snickered to himself. "True. Sorry for forgetting my manners, my name is Allegro, nice to meet you."

Leon introduced himself along with the others, Marth glaring acidly at him after he called him Martha, before he saw something rustle in the corner of his eye. The swordsman quickly turned around to see what it was, but nothing was visible to him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Allegro's quiet statement made Leon jump, his attention turning back to the musician. "I asked if you guys came from a certain place."

Mario decided to step up and explain instead of Leon. "Well-a, we are from-a this-a place called Smash Mansion-a. We are a group-a fighters, and we are-a usually called the smashers."

Allegro's eyes showed his interest. "Really? I think I heard of you people before. You defeated Tabuu, yes?"

"Yep, we wiped the floor with him!" Ike exclaimed, pride showing in his voice.

A few harp strings were plucked as Allegro processed this. "So the cornered rat bit the cat…"

"Technically Pikachu is a mouse, not a rat. And Toon Link is the only smasher that has cat-like eyes…," Leon corrected Allegro, not paying attention to the fact it was an idiom.

Before Allegro could reply, a red fox, which was sitting at his feet, growled something, making the musician nod at it.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry about this, but I have to ask the man eating garlic to leave. He is greatly upsetting all the animals." Everyone stared at Wario immediately. The very fat plumber farted in response before riding his motorcycle, which he pulled out of nowhere, out of the clearing. "Anyway," Allegro continued after he made sure Wario was gone, "Each road has more than one path. What path you follow, that's up to you."

It took everyone a few seconds to realize he was telling them how to get out of the forest in his own, enigmatic way.

"Thanks for helping us, you would make a good smasher," Mynh told him. "You could come and join us if you like."

Allegro shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have a mission of my own." Leon could swear he was looking at something behind him, but he didn't have time to look as Allegro continued speaking, absentmindedly playing a few chords of his harp. "You should probably leave soon, bad things are stirring."

"What about you?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry, I have my own way of getting out of here." Allegro's enigmatic smile became slightly bigger as he said those words, making it even harder for anyone to decipher his thoughts.

"Then let's go! I can't let everyone else steal the kills!" Everyone stared at Bowser as he started mowing down everything in his way, looking impatiently for the exit.

Marth rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. It seems like we have to catch up before he starts destroying everything."

"It's fine, just go, and good luck," Allegro said, watching the rest of the smashers file out of the clearing, most of them saying goodbye to him. He resumed playing music when they were out of sight, not stopping as a girl that looked the same age as him walked into the clearing.

The teenage girl looked almost identical to Allegro, except her silvery hair reached her lower back and was half tied back. That and her eyes were usually dull in color. She wore a white tunic with only a right sleeve that was rimmed silver. She wore silver tunic sandals along with a silver choker, several bracelets, and a sash around her waist.

Her voice was tranquil yet solemn as she spoke, her voice as low as Allegro's. "So those were the people that beat Tabuu?"

Allegro nodded, his hand stopping mid-pluck. "Arabesque, I thought you were helping one of the others."

"I couldn't leave my brother alone, could I? I was waiting for a signal in case."

"Don't worry, our fates are intertwined, we'll cross paths again. For now, we watch and wait." Allegro then stood up and walked the opposite way the smashers did, followed by his sister. They walked a few feet before walking into a portal, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

><p>"You're going to pay b*tch!" Azia's violent threat didn't faze Cyan a bit as the assassin punched the princess as hard as she could. In response, she got stabbed in the arm with one of Azia's dual swords. Neither of them noticed that the people Azia came with were missing due to the fact they were fighting to the death. Both of them were covered in scrapes and cuts, but they acted like it was nothing.<p>

Their location was definitely Reach, but the original group fighting here was a few miles off. The only living things besides them were Moas and Elites, which were promptly killed on sight.

"Hn," Cyan grunted as she ducked under a sword swing. "This battle is beginning to really bore me. Let me be the one to end it." As Azia opened her mouth, probably to cuss her out, the assassin took out one of her many poison covered daggers hidden in her golden sash. She threw it at Azia, who blocked it with her sword, the dagger falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Azia then rushed at Cyan, managing to slash at her arm. However, Cyan took this opportunity to strike the pressure point in the princess's neck, stunning her for a few seconds. As the assassin took out a cyanide covered needle, ready to end it, the weapon was shot out of her hand.

The owner of the gun, or rather arm transformed into a shotgun, stepped out from behind a tree a few yards away. He had raven black hair with long bangs that hung over his sky blue eyes. The clothes he wore was a wrinkled black suit-jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, wrinkly black pants, scuffed black shoes, and an untied, blood red tie.

"You okay Azia?" The gun wielder asked, not even flinching as poison dagger the princess picked up from the ground and chucked at him impaled the tree next to him.

"I didn't need any help Nightshadow," Azia told him, making him smirk.

"Then why did you ask me to come?"

"I _wanted_ your help when there were thousands of Subspace minions interrupting my match."

"Could you love birds please stop talking? I want to at least have one more battle before I kill you." Cyan's cold interruption made both smashers look back at her.

"…Is she always like that?" Nightshadow asked Azia.

"Pretty much. I guess you can help me defeat her as long as you don't get in my way." The princess then charged at Cyan, slashing at her stomach while Nightshadow transformed his arm into a sword instead.

The blue haired assassin took out her large double-handed just in time to block Nightshadow's strike, but left herself open enough for Azia to smash her gut with the flat part of her blade, making her cough. Cyan dodged a few strikes before her sword made a metallic clang against Nightshadow's arm. She muttered something under her breath as she jumped back from the duo's strikes. The two were double teaming Cyan, making it hard to land clean hits on them without getting hurt. As she started getting bored of the battle and their repetitive moves, she wondered if she wanted to poison them yet. As she slashed Azia with her sword, a small blur flew past her face and lodged itself into Nightshadow's neck. Luckily for him he was an android since the needle was heavily coated in poison, only making it a little annoyance.

Cyan's eye twitched. The fact that _he _was interrupting her match made her quite pissed. She said, her voice icier than usual,

"Xavier, I swear, give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't slice off all your limbs right now."

The man named Xavier stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in, a crazy and twisted smile on his face. He was tall yet slightly muscular and had lightly tanned skin. His hair was bluish-black and medium length, spiked in the front and back. He had strange grey eyes with a black slit, similar to a snake's eye, acting as pupils, and over his eyes were dark grey aviator goggles. He wore a black muscle shirt and grey jeans, both of them ripped. His shoes were black combat boots with silver skulls that had silver knuckle rings and acted as buckles. His left ear had a skull pierced on it, and a tattoo of a skull was on his left bicep.

Xavier laughed at Cyan's question as he walked towards her and the smashers, all of them resuming the battle. "Come on, I just want to kill a few people, nothing that unusual." Before Cyan could say a few choice words to him, the villain charged at Nightshadow, kicking him in the gut. He followed up with a powerful punch, knocking the android down. Xavier lifted his foot to stomp on him, but lost his balance as Azia stabbed him with both of her swords.

Then the princess easily sliced Xavier's right arm clean off. However, that only made him smile crazily even more, confusing Azia.

From his wound came strange, blood red, tentacle-like vines that slowly entwined with each other. In a few seconds, the vines turned into Xavier's previously cut off arm. Xavier moved his arm a little to get used to it, smiling at Azia's moment of annoyance.

He took this moment to unleash a storm of punches on Azia, most of them cleanly hitting their target. The princess growled before feinting a stab at Xavier, but she instead brought her knee up and hit him as hard as she could. Surprisingly, he resisted the attack to his manhood and hit a pressure point in Azia's arm.

Azia cussed before throwing going on a violent rampage, unleashing attacks as if her pressure point wasn't even hit. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere by eviscerating him as he would just regenerate, so she went for a different approach. The princess swiped her sword at Xavier's legs, catching him off guard long enough to shove him into Cyan, toppling both of them to the ground.

At that time, Cyan had just found an opening in Nightshadow's defenses, and the fact that her 'partner' interrupted her attack finally made her snap. She shoved Xavier off of her before pummeling him, only resulting in Xavier cackling menacingly.

Azia and Nightshadow watched them, the former tapping her foot impatiently.

"_Great_, now I have to wait before I beat her to death."

"We could see how many limbs she can take off of him before they remember about us," Nightshadow suggested, trying to cheer Azia up.

"I guess," Azia replied grumpily before leaning against a tree, slightly cheering up as she watched the bloodshed. She thought to herself, _"If one of them dies, I'll be golden. Then I can kill the other one without any interruptions." _

* * *

><p>"…Are you done giving spoilers now Hanibal?" Wrath asked the other villain, quite annoyed due to the fact he was giving spoilers for the last half hour. He was tempted to use his shotgun to shut Hanibal up, but he restrained himself.<p>

"Yep, I think that's it," Hanibal replied before resuming his attack on his new opponent.

The person Hanibal was fighting was a girl with milk chocolate and electric blue eyes. Her long, silver hair was curly and tied into a high ponytail, elf-like ears sticking out of it.

She wore a silver, sleeveless top that stops above her bellybutton, yet it wasn't revealing. Along with that she wore white shorts and flat shoes with white roses at the toe.

She ducked under Hanibal's sickle sword before playfully taunting him. "Is that all you got?" Before he responded, the new smasher ran at him, using her whip to take the sword out of his hand.

"Nice job Bree," Asima complimented before tying Hanibal to the ground with newly summoned chains. She then charged and slashed at him with her sword, managing to make a slash across his chest before Wrath shot a bullet into her arm.

Before the prince could fire any more shots at Asima, Sankai, who had fully healed, shot him with his aura bow. The fox hybrid then made for the tree in his fox form, Wrath following closely behind.

Wrath didn't expect to see a Giratina when he turned the corner. The Pokemon roared angrily at the prince before flying at him. Wrath was forced to run as the bullets he shot at the Dragon-like legendary just passed through the Pokemon, almost like it was a ghost. The bullets lodged into the tree where Sankai, now back in hybrid form, was hiding, his hands covered in a blue aura as he controlled his realistic illusion. He watched as the prince ran towards the Meadow Gate of the PokePark, getting nearer to his trap.

On cue, two people, both of them male, popped out of the bushes near the gate, ambushing Wrath.

The first attacker had crimson red hair that reached his shoulders along with red fox ears perched on his head and four long fox tails trailing behind him. His golden amber eyes studied Wrath carefully as he swung his fiery red blade covered with a bluish flame. He wore a dark red, short-sleeved shirt that with black hakama pants, fingerless gloves, and a long crimson red scarf around his neck that billowed with his every move.

The blue flame on his sword seemed to stun Wrath, leaving him vulnerable long enough for the second attacker to slash him with a black long sword with a white handle.

This sword user had waist-length, silvery-white hair along with sky blue eyes and a mix of fox/cat ears that were snowy white. He wore a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with black hakama pants and a sash around his waist along with a white collar with a sky blue crystal on it.

He slashed with his long blade at the prince before shooting ruby ice shards at him, the shards burning him on contact.

Just as Wrath switched out his shotgun for an AK-47, Sankai rushed at him, barely missing his kick at the prince's gut.

"Nice job, Niyomai,Kaiyoma," Sankai complimented.

The red haired attacker, Niyomai, responded. "It was nothing. I just noticed there was a small opening a few inches below his gun, so I attacked there."

Before they could say anything else, they were swarmed with a flurry of bullets from Wrath's machine gun. Their arms and legs were bleeding before Niyomai finally made a shield out of silver flames to block the shots. Meanwhile Kaiyoma healed himself and his friends with sapphire shards.

The flame shield was about to break when Bree made her way to them and kicked Wrath in the shoulder, shouting in a language that sounded like Latin. She froze the gun with her ice powers before Hanibal stabbed her in the arm with his Jian sword.

However, he couldn't get another attack on the martial artist due to Blue's Machamp charging at him. The fighting Pokemon swung all his hands at Hanibal. The four-armed villain blocked two of the strikes with his weapons, but got cleanly hit by the other two arms, getting knocked back a few feet.

Hanibal got up and started to charge at Machamp, but was interrupted as Galleom beat him, the boss currently trying to run the Pokemon over in tank form after running from the Pokemon trainers. Asima along with Bree managed to slow the boss with chains and ice, forcing him into his monkey-like form.

Sankai and Niyomai, both of them fully healed now, both turned into their fox forms. Niyomai's looked identical to Sankai's except his fur was crimson red and he had amber colored paws and eyes.

Sankai made the first move, dashing towards the robot before kicking as hard as he could, leaving a decent dent in Galleom's right leg. Niyomai followed up by sinking his fangs into the same place, making electricity spark as a metal plate ripped off from the devastating attack.

The crimson fox spit the metal out before Bree flipped over him and meteor smashed the huge opening that was recently made. Galleom roared in outrage and pain before he swiped at all the smashers, but his moves were slurred enough for everyone to easily dodge his attacks. What they didn't expect was the earthquake he caused by jumping up and down, almost squishing Kaiyoma.

Luckily for him, the place where the foot had a gap was right above him, making a crater around him while not making him into a pancake. He waited for his chance to shoot topaz shards into the gap in Galleom's armor made previously. The shards hit the wires in the robot, paralyzing him so he would stop jumping and Asima could summon chains and climb to the top of his head.

While Bree kept the boss still by constantly freezing his feet, Asima managed to climb to the top of Galleom's head, her sword swinging down as he stabbed his head as hard as she could, a metallic _clang_ ringing throughout the air as electricity came from the boss. Asima looked around and made chains on the sturdiest thing near her, which was a large tree branch coming from the treehouse. She tugged on the chain to make sure it was sturdy before jumping off of the now exploding robot.

As Asima got down, Hanibal was watching the entire battle, along with a cursing Wrath as he gave the four armed villain twenty bucks.

"So, ready to get back to battling?" Wrath's eye twitched as Hanibal said the phrase like the smashers didn't just take down a huge robot monkey…thing. The fact that Wrath was getting bored didn't help either.

The Subspace prince suddenly had an idea. "Hanibal, I tell you a secret and give you ten bucks if you beat all the smashers except for Asima."

Hanibal's face lit up. He wouldn't miss a chance to learn some new truths, or some easy cash. The villain agreed to the terms and rushed at the smashers, leaving Wrath to watch him quietly in the shadows. He charged at the closest person near him, who happened to be Bree, and attacked, slicing at the martial artist. Of course, it wasn't complete without his spoilers to pretty much every single video game, which caused many people to facepalm. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, after 8,000 words and 600-700 points of homework from 1 teacher in 3 weeks, I finished! After getting over a baker's dozen of OC's I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Warning, do not watch Amnesia and L4D2 let's Plays at night while writing a story, it might make you have a nightmare of being in a zombie apocalypse with a shotgun that only shoots 1 bullet per minute (don't ask). I think I only didn't introduce one OC, but don't worry, he'll make his appearance soon…Also a little heads up, this week is going to be packed of tests, so I won't be able to work on my story too much. If I forgot anything while typing this on a Mountain Dew rush, please tell me. So,<strong>

**INSERT OC OWNERS HERE:**

**ShadowOfHeart: Lucy Flower, Jake Heart, Eddie Heart, Jeka Haret, **

**Ninja Moongoose: Chris**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Kurono Angel: Mynh Yukaina, Cyanide "Cyan" Torq**

**Hikari Angel: Cien Torrey, Xavier Yukaina**

**Rain-E-Lee: Arabesque Rouseo, Allegro Rouseo**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima, Wrath**

**C.C: Zikyro, Sari, Scye, Lizii\Chiros**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Fearless Angel: Fear Nightmare**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon **

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon, Soul Westly**

**Leixym: Emily "Ly" Irene Knight, Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight, Malitia 'Tia' "Knight", Doloris 'Loris' "Knight" **

**Shikishima: Alise Lune, Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil**

**Livvy: Olivia "Livvy" Coons**

**Princess Blaziken: Blaze Tempest, Blazerella, Leonardo 'Leo' Nix, Procella 'Pro' Crysalli**

**Chi-Chiwawa: Bree, Sola **

**Skullrising: Leon**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**CrystalWolf5430: Sankai, Niyomai, Kaiyoma**

**Rene10: Princess Azia Toadstool, Nightshadow the Android, Frightshadow **

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**Phil The Persona Guy: Hanibal, Howard, Cao Jian, Cao Fang Zhang**

**Breathemusic: Crystal Grim**

**DarkZelda: Ryu, Lily, Brook, Dread, Natz, Blade, Gage**

**OC Count (I think): 59**

**Good: 36**

**Bad: 23 **

**Also to C.C, I just signed up by pressing the Sign Up button in the top right corner of the website. I post stories by uploading them using Doc Manager (under the Publish tab.) You can write the stories on there, but I type my chapter in Microsoft Word before uploading it since it has Spell Check. Hope that helps you!**

**I think this is it. Next chapter will probably be wrapping up this battle and introducing a mini feature I'll be putting in the story. I'm still accepting OCs no matter what. For those who did, tell me if I got your OCs right or if I'm missing something. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. The Results Yes, I'm Alive

**Disclaimer: You should know by now, if you don't…well basically I know nothing in this story except my OCs, a few bottles of Mountain Dew, a bow and arrow, pyroblasters, etc. So, sit back and enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S: There is no total OC limit, meaning you can send as many as you want. Just try not to send in too many at a time, I do not want to introduce a lot in one chapter like the last one, that kinda fried my brain.**

* * *

><p>"Here, use this to distract him," Pit told Chris, giving the avian hybrid a cannon that was white with blue lines that had a green blade on its side. The cannon was so big that Chris could easily slide his arm into it.<p>

"…Why do I have to do this?" Chris asked.

"The script says you're good at shooting guns, so good luck," Jake explained, earning a glare from Chris. Chris opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a fireball from Twinbellows that whizzed past his ear.

Chris turned to the hellhound and aimed the EZ cannon carefully at it. After a few seconds, he shot.

The bomb coming from it missed by a long shot. Instead, it shot in the direction of the smasher that just arrived from a portal to help.

The female smasher had light skin and glowing blue eyes along with a mystic aura surrounding her. Her blue dress and cape billowed as she fought the villain, Lizii. Her hair and the veil across her face were, like her other pieces of clothing, blue. I think.

As she her glowing blue, white-edged sword, which she dubbed Altea, clashed against Lizii's battle axe, the bomb rolled in between both of their feet, surprising them greatly. Especially when it exploded, sending them back a few feet.

Lizii slowly got up, but was quickly knocked back down by a blur. The blur slowed down a little bit away from Lizii, making it easier to see her features.

This smasher had light tan skin along with brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was tied in ponytail, her bangs Itachi-styled and dyed purple with red and white tips. She wore a sleeveless gray tunic that was shorter in the front and split down the sides along with black, string-drawn khakis. The khakis themselves had a big pocket on the left side while the right had two small ones. On top of that, a red sash was looped three times around her waist, and a scarf that covered her face down to her shoulders was blowing in the breeze. The black bandages on her wrists and ankles didn't seem to bother her as she took out her katana and charged at Lizii, making a cut on her cheek.

"You okay Aristerose?" the smasher asked, a serious tone to her voice. The blue haired girl merely nodded at her before dashing towards Lizii. She became so fast an aura consumed her so she looked like she was on fire as she rammed into the villain.

After Lizii managed to slice Aristerose's arm, Sari caught her attention with a water ball, drenching her from head to toe. The villain swiftly charged at the black wolf with her double axe, letting Zikyro head over to Aristerose and the other girl smasher.

"You must be Kai and Ariae Maraline Arias Aether!" Zikyro said cheerfully, taking a deep breath after. "I heard Crazy Hand found some new vict-I mean-smashers!"

The two smashers stared at her for a few seconds. They probably wanted to say or stare some more, but a big axe, not belonging to Lizii, landed near their feet accompanied by its user.

The axe user had short black hair, blood red eyes, and a few scars littering his arms. He wore a brown jacket covering his blue shirt along with faded blue jeans and grey shoes.

"Finally I get to fight!" he yelled before his partner jumped next to him.

The other villain had on a gasmask that covered his brown hair and eyes. He looked more formal than the axe wielder, wearing black jeans and a red tie and shoes. In his black gloved hands he held a small knife.

"Just get the job done Aleks," he told the axe wielder, not showing a shred of emotion in his voice.

"Cheer up Sarov," Aleks told him, "I'm just going to painfully kill them, not a big deal!"

Ariae Maraline Arias Aether, aka Aristerose, pointed the tip of her sword, Altea, at Aleks and Sarov as she spoke. "If you want to fight me, then so be it, I shall make you suffer."

Kai stared at the blue haired smasher. "…You talk?" she exclaimed, getting a nod in response. Sarov took this moment of surprise to charge at Aristerose, his small knife slashing at her veil. Aristerose quickly recovered and tilted her sword downwards. A circle of light appeared and blocked the strike, allowing the blue haired smasher to counterstrike, slashing the assassin's shoulder.

The ninja looked at Aristerose fighting Sarov for a few more seconds before charging at Aleks and slicing his arm. The wolf Laguz then promptly dodged his axe swing, making him agitated with each miss.

"Stand still and die!" Aleks barked at Kai, swinging his axe so it nicked her on the side. He was about to swing at Zikyro, who had charged towards him, but Scye 'accidentally' bumped into him, catching the demon axe wielder off guard.

"Sorry, lost my footing," Scye apologized to Aleks, who was just about to swear at him, before running back at Fear and Lucy. The wolf leaped at Fear, slicing the side of her arm before she sliced his flank with her katana. The moment his feet touched the ground, he started to circle quickly around the black winged angel. But Lucy almost immediately took out her bow to shoot a poison arrow into the wolf's shoulder, making his attention turn to her.

The white winged angel took out her two short swords just in time to block Scye's claws coming dangerously close to her face. She knocked him away, and as she got ready to charge at the wolf, another bomb landed in between Lucy and Scye, making a huge crater.

Jake was just about ready to take Chris's head off. "You know, it isn't a good strategy to aim at your allies, especially my girlfriend!"

Chris just threw a wad of paper at the angel. "Maybe you should just shut up!"

Jake caught and unwadded paper from his face and scanned through it, his eyebrow slightly rising as he read a certain sentence. The paper was from the printed OC Archive, and as Jake looked through it, he saw a sentence that said a certain somebody sucked with guns.

While realization dawned on him, Chris looked crossly at Jake, taking off the arm cannon and tossing it at Pit. "Here, I'm just going to kill the boss for you right now." The black winged hybrid then took off for Twinbellows, his swords Umbra, a black katana with a gold hilt, and Solstice, a white sword with a diamond hilt, unsheathed.

Fireballs heated the sky around Chris as he did barrel rolls to avoid them and get closer to the flaming dog. His hawk-like vision helped him find small kinks where his swords could easily stab. Adrenaline fueled him as he swiftly flew right next to one of the Twinbellows' heads, managing to stab one of its eyes out before narrowly avoiding flames coming from its mouth. The flames licked at Chris's clothes before they were put out by the sudden rush of wind caused by fast flying. Chris then decided to fly over the hound, dodging pressurized blasts of fire coming from funnels on its back. Through the heat waves, the angel saw a gap in the bone armor perched on Twinbellows and dove at it, his black wings tucked in while he began his descent.

Meanwhile the hellhound tried turning either of its heads to face Chris, but Pit's and Jake's light and shadow arrows, respectively, kept it occupied by implanting themselves in its faces.

So, Twinbellows didn't see it coming when Chris planted both of his katanas into the gap hilt deep, making the Twinbellows (no pun intended) bellow in pain and rage.

As the hellhound roared, Frankie took this chance to notch an arrow and shoot directly into one of its mouths, repeatedly doing so until the head hung limply, defeated. She was about to do the same to the second one, but Dark Pit, much to the tomboy's displeasure, slammed into her with the flat side of one his twin blades.

As Pittoo was about to stab Frankie, Natz slashed at him with her long, black sword, the hilt curved so she held it backwards, the blade trailing behind her. She then threw a light ball at Dark Pit, who easily blocked it with his dual knives, but Frankie punched him square in the jaw, a satisfying _crack_ heard.

Dark Pit's curses could be heard even if you were as high up as Chris. Which was a few hundred feet considering how huge the hellhound was. Anyway, the dual swordsman watched the fight on the ground as he flew under Twinbellows, his destination coming fast. Chris turned so his back was to the ground and he was facing the hellhound's belly, probably the most exposed part of the boss. He threw both of his swords, smirking as he heard them pierce through the dog's skin. Chris then Sparta kicked Umbra's hilt, embedding it deeper into the hellhound. He pulled out Solstice from the flesh and swiftly started flying to Twinbellow's other head.

Silver Bow arrows, courtesy of Dark Pit, were aimed at him, but they only grazed him occasionally as he ascended to the Twinbellow's head now shooting fireballs everywhere. Chris found a portion of its spiked collar that wasn't on fire, and landed on it, maintaining a firm grip on one of the spikes. He smacked the hound on the head with the flat part of his white katana before repeatedly slashing and stabbing at the Twinbellow's face.

That, along with different arrows, light magic, and the like shot into the hellhound's gaping mouth helped kill it. Chris jumped off the collar and quickly retrieved Umbra from the bottom of the dying monster. He landed right next to Pit and Jake, the latter smirking at him.

"See, I told you Pit, Chris could handle the boss by himself, looks like you owe me those twenty bucks," Jake jokingly said, earning a punch from both angels.

"Jake, I could use a little help over here." Lucy's sudden comment made the angel turn to see his girlfriend being attacked by the huge wolf, Scye, and Lizii, the female axe wielder.

She hit Scye away with the flat of one of her short swords before Lizii shot an ice shard at her, the shard impaling her right arm. The white winged angel threw a small throwing dagger in response, hitting her target in the knee so she would fall. Lucy ignored the curses aimed at her, and instead sliced at Scye, barely flinching his claws raked her side.

As Lucy was about to be attacked from behind by Lizii, who swiftly got up and was now charging at her, Jake flew to the scene, shooting a dark arrow at the villain before flying in front of his girlfriend, his black sword in a defensive position against Scye.

The six foot tall wolf just growled at the new arrival, sprinting quickly towards Jake, his wooden staff now clenched in his jaws. He swung the part with the jagged blade at Jake, who blocked the staff while disarming Scye with a metallic _clang_. Jake then retaliated with a slash with his sword, nicking the wolf's muzzle before he was bitten it the arm, raw pain making him bite his lip. Lucy quickly pushed Jake out of the way as Scye launched himself at the boy, jerking back instead as Lucy's sword came dangerously close to his neck.

While Lucy and the injured Jake fought Scye, Lizii now fought against Fear, who was fighting Sarov earlier after being pushed near him, and Sari, who was quickly flying at her. Glad that Scye was too busy fighting to tell her off, Lizii shot an ice ball at Sari's bat wings, making her veer off course and land on the ground. Before she could even smirk, Fear flew directly at her and made a long cut on her arm with her katana. Lizii managed to slash Fear in the gut with her battleaxe before Sari smashed into her side, the wolf's wings already defrosted. As Lizii was off balance, Zikyro tried flying at her, but it was a mistake. Zikyro, almost immediately after she got in the air, crashed right in front of the villain.

"_Lucky day, I finally get to kill a Nicos," _Lizii thought to herself, a heartless smile forming on her face as she raised her axe above her head. She swung the weapon down, a dull _thud _heard as the battleaxe hit the ground, the white wolf being carried away by a fast-flying Fear.

The angel quickly put down Zikyro once they were a safe distance away from Lizii. Once she made sure she was okay, Fear turned back to the villain, who was currently pissed. She blocked the ice shards thrown at her with her katana before charging at Lizii. Her katana clanged against the axe before it stabbed the villain in the arm. In response, an axe swing enhanced with ice made a long cut across her gut.

Zikyro protected Fear as she staggered back by smashing Lizii with her short hammer. The wolf then proceeded to land blow after blow with her hammer until she heard a crack come from Lizii's arm. Albeit being a five-year old, Zikyro understood more words than she should've that Lizii was yelling at her as she slashed the wolf's side.

"Need some help, sis?" That was what Sari said before a mini hurricane swept Lizii off her feet. The younger wolf then shot a fireball at the villain, singing her arm before Sari flew over to her sister, Zikyro, with her silver bat wings.

"Nice job!" Zikyro congratulated, making Sari beam with pride. With Lizii angrily teleporting away, courtesy of a portal that used to stream enemies earlier, but was now open, after all her injuries, the two wolves and Fear were able to temporarily relax and heal their wounds. One of the reasons Sari and Zik weren't paying enough attention to notice their brother, Scye, was bleeding heavily, looking angrily at Jake and Lucy, the former holding his arm with deep bite marks.

The evil wolf growled viciously before reluctantly stepping backwards due to Lucy's bow being aimed at him. He looked to see how his sisters were, and slightly relaxed upon seeing they were okay. Scye then noticed his partner, Lizii, was missing in action, and sighed. Great, now he was bloody and alone with two heroes, and even though was one them was bleeding from the bite Scye gave him, he didn't like his chances. So, he quickly ran into the portal Lizii forgot to close to the Subspace Mansion, the teleporter closing a few yards away from Jake and Lucy. Jake, who was glaring at the wolf earlier, now leaned backwards, his girlfriend, Lucy, supporting him.

While Lucy was tending to Jake's bite wound, Kai used her fireball jutsu, throwing a huge orb of fire at Aleks. Aleks, not being the brightest, decided to block it with his metal axe, even though the fireball was bigger than the weapon. The demon roared as the fire licked at his hands. The wolf Laguz then took this chance to stab him in the manhood with her katana. As Aleks fell to his knees in pain, Sarov jumped over him and tried doing a no scope with his sniper rifle, succeeding in lodging a round into Kai's shoulder before landing near her. In response, the female smasher took out one of her hidden kunai and sliced at Sarov, slashing into his right arm. As the villain was about to stab Kai with his knife, Aristerose ran towards him and knocked him over with a powerful swing. Aristerose then turned back to hit Sarov again, but she was greeted by an enraged Aleks slashing her side. The blue clad swordsman decided to switch opponents with Kai and fight the axe wielder instead.

So, Altea, Aristerose's sword, clanged against Alek's axe, the weapons occasionally meeting flesh and making shallow marks. The smasher managed to sidestep the next axe swing before she pulled off her next attack. Aristerose tossed her sword so it would hit Aleks hard and send him flying straight up. She jumped after him before taking her sword and hitting him as hard as she could. The attack made Aleks cough as his back slammed into the golden floor of Skyworld, large cracks appearing on the somewhat fragile surface. Aleks managed to catch his breath and roll out of the way of the bluish sword falling towards his throat along with its owner. He jumped back to his feet just as Aristerose landed and impaled the sword into the ground. The demon took this moment to make a deep cut across her arm before she pulled out her sword and stuck the blade of his axe. As Aleks screamed insults and taunts at Aristerose, she stayed quiet, her veiled face not revealing any of her emotions.

While the two's weapons clashed and clanged against each other, Kai was fending off Sarov with her katana and occasionally one of her kunais. The villain was ruthlessly trying to stab the ninja with his sharp knife, and whenever she stepped back he started using his pistol, silencer included. Anyway, Kai quickly thought of an idea as she barely dodged the knife. She jumped far enough that Sarov switched to his pistol and started aiming. As the bullet shot towards Kai, she deflected it with her katana so it bounced back and hit Sarov's shoulder. The ninja then ran quickly ran up to him and stabbed him in the gut before quickly pulling the sword out and slicing him across the arm.

As Kai turned her back to him to glance at Aristerose's battle, she felt a knife slash her back. She swiftly turned to see Sarov, one of his hands on his bleeding wound while the other was tightly around his knife's hilt.

"So, you want a knife battle, huh?" Kai asked Sarov before sheathing her katana and taking out both of her kunai and running quickly at the villain.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit was fighting Frankie, Natz, and his counterpart, Pit. The dark angel taunted the smashers before taking out his dark bow and shooting a volley of arrows at of them. Pit swiftly pulled out his Mirror Shield to reflect the arrows back at Dark Pit, one of them lodging itself in the dark angel's shoulder.

"Lucky shot, Pit Stain," Dark Pit growled at his counterpart before ran up to Pit and slashed at his arms with his dual knives. Before he could continue his onslaught, Frankie shot an arrow that grazed his cheek, earning his attention, before Natz ran up to him and stabbed him in the gut with her curved sword. Dark Pit quickly backed up just as Pit slashed at his side. The dark angel's jaw still hurt after Frankie's 'lucky' punch, so he decided to return the favor by flying quickly at the tomboy and swinging a punch at her face.

Frankie managed to move her face out of the way, but instead the punch hit her left wing, pain pulsating throughout her entire body. She stepped backward just as Pit ran right by her and tackled Dark Pit onto the ground.

The two wrestled, scratching and punching each other until they finally broke up and rose to their feet. Just as Dark Pit got to his feet, an unexpected arrow from Frankie pierced his skin, hitting what most archers nowadays aimed for: his knee. Dark Pit bit his lip and got ready to pull the arrow out, but not before Pit and Natz rushed at him with their knives and sword, respectively. He easily dodged the girl smasher sword swings, but a close range light arrow from Pit threw him off balance.

Pit then slashed his counterpart across his stomach with his dual knives, making a moderately deep cut in the shape of an X. The dark counterpart staggered backwards as he taunted the angel about the strike, barely dodging the arrow coming from Frankie's bow.

By now Dark Pit knew he was at a disadvantage, but he wouldn't just give up. He looked around, and saw the edge of Skyworld was a few feet away from him. From there on there was just the clouds and the sky. Dark Pit smirked as Pit tried stabbing him. He sidestepped the blade before tacking the angel to the ground like what Pit did earlier.

There was one difference though: Dark Pit rolled both of them off the huge cloud that held the sky city afloat. He pushed the angel away from him before spreading his wings.

Pit had a little more difficulty flying. _"Lady Palutena, a little help here, please!" _the angel thought. A reply almost immediately came, and Pit's wings glowed as Palutena granted him the Power of Flight for five minutes.

Pit thanked the light goddess mentally before starting an aerial fight with Pittoo, knives clashing with each other. Even though their other types of weapons were left in Skyworld, they still had their bow/knives and a few tricks and powers up their sleeves.

Their movements became a blur to Frankie and Natz, who were watching.

"Well, looks like Pit needs my help beating Pitoo," Frankie commented, Dark Pit too far away to hear the nickname, "Guess I'll see you later!" And with that the black winged angel started running before flapping her angelic wings and taking flight, diving straight towards the counterpart's battle. She kept a good distance away from them before pelting volley after volley of arrows which either occasionally nicked Dark Pit in the side or hit him head on. The fallen angel was too occupied to turn to Frankie, so he ended up sticking to defense while taunting Pit.

Natz watched the battle, sometimes, shooting an arrow, but usually didn't in fear that she would hit Pit or Frankie. She wished she could help in the aerial battle, but…the smasher looked at the two huge scars where her wings formerly were. The only evidence she once had them, besides the two slots in her clothing for said appendages. Anyway, she looked towards the other battles to see if her allies needed any help, and smiled.

Apparently, Kai had got in the way of Alek's, who was just about to swing his axe at Aristerose, and the demon had said a few words that made Kai go insane. Like hunting-people-down-like-animals insane. She started chasing the axe wielder with her katana, a psychotic look on her face as she swiftly ran towards him, avoiding the bullets shot from Sarov. Natz watched the ninja chase Aleks for a few seconds before running over to help Aristerose.

"_Note to self," _Natz thought, _"Do not anger Kai. If you do, you will be killed painfully and probably be torn limb by limb." _She then unsheathed her sword and started helping Aristerose fight Sarov instead.

* * *

><p>"…Are you done yet, Jeka?" Gage asked the villain who was still beating the crap out of Blade.<p>

"Hold on," Jeka told him before stabbing Blade in the parts until he died.

_Blade Death Count (of the chapter): 10_

"Okay, now I'm done."

Gage sighed. "Finally, now, while you were fighting, apparently one of your 'friends' you called over finally arrived. He keeps calling you master, and I think he talked about killing everyone…"

Jeka looked at him. "What do you…?" He stopped his comment as his eyes became filled with fear. "No, don't tell me-"

"Master Jeka, I have been looking all over for you." The voice came from a boy with snowy white hair, icy blue eyes, and sharp fangs. He looked somewhat familiar to someone else, wearing white sunglasses along with a yellow jacket covering a blue t-shirt, white pants, a silver watch, and blood red shoes. Even though he looked pretty normal, Jeka was pretty much shaking in his shoes. Gage looked at the winged villain and taunted,

"What's wrong Jeka, your cowardice finally affecting you?" At that comment, the newcomer quickly unsheathed his blue sword with a white ribbon and aimed the tip at Gage's neck.

"Say that again and I'll make sure I rip that throat out," the boy said, the insane look in his eyes not fazing Gage at all.

"Dedie, stand down, he's…a friend," Jeka almost choked one the last words.

The new boy, Dedie, quickly lowered his sword as fast as he aimed it at Gage. "As you wish, master…" Dedie's comment made Gage look at Jeka curiously, but the winged villain ignored the stare and looked at Dedie, trying to mask his fear.

"O-Okay…you see him?" Jeka shakily pointed at Eddie, and continued talking when Dedie nodded. "Kill him." The insane boy bowed at Jeka before running quickly at Eddie, the smasher surprised as his attention was focused on Remi.

Gage took this time to interrogate Jeka. "Okay, what's up with him? Don't tell me he's from an insane asylum, I don't need another one…"

Jeka's eyes nervous shifted as if the villain was afraid Dedie would eavesdrop on them. "Well…he's…my brother…" Gage just stared at him, not moving a muscle.

"Of course he is…" Gage muttered, his body finally unfreezing. "Well, I'm going to fight now, so, do what you want…" he then used his dragon wings to propel himself towards Ryu, but not before knocking over the camera that Ryu set up to record the villains beating up Blade. By the time Gage flew over to Ryu, a guy was fighting the smasher along with a newcomer.

The new villain stared at Gage as he came close. He had brown hair and eyes and wore a black coat and shoes, brown pants and a watch. "Thanks for coming bird boy, but I've got this situation under control." Gage's eye twitched at the comment.

"Bird boy?" Gage repeated incredulously, shooting a darkball at the boy, but he easily dodged it. He then pointed his revolver at Gage, but Ryu smacked him with the flat of his sword before slashing at him.

"I told you, Jordan, don't underestimate me!" Ryu shouted at the boy before ducking under a few shots from his revolver. As he charged towards Jordan, a fire spear thrown at his feet caught him off guard and made him fall.

The guy who threw it strode towards Ryu, his blue eyes not showing any emotion. He wore dark combat armor and boots along with black boots and a ring with a fire symbol engraved in it. As he created a fire sword and swung it at Ryu's head, the prince quickly rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Geez, Revenge, I thought you forgot about the party!" Jordan teased as he dodged a sword swing going towards his midsection.

"So that's your name? Well, it'll be nice to know once I beat you," Ryu's partner said as he crafted a gunblade out of shadows. He had jet black hair and had a dark orb floating above his head. His blue jacket covered his slightly worn out, purple t-shirt, and along with that he wore black pants and blue shoes.

"Ha, like you'll beat me, Shadow," Jordan growled at the smasher before shooting a bullet into his arm. As Shadow dodged the rest of the bullets and started charging at him, Gage unfurled his wings and quickly flew in his way. The villain managed to slash Shadow's arm before blocking the sword swung at him. Gage then rolled out of Revenge's path of destruction so the demon would strike the shadow. When Gage stood back up he was standing in front of Ryu, who quickly stabbed his left shoulder and took a step back.

"Finally, now I can kill you with my own hands." Gage's threat didn't faze Ryu, but it did slightly worry him. Before Ryu could say anything, Gage lunged towards the prince, the tip of his sword brushing against Ryu's skin. He then spun around, his sword clanging against metal before it hit and cut Ryu's arm. The prince winced before slamming the butt of his hilt against Gage's chest so he stumbled backwards.

While the two swordsmen fought, Dominique threw kunais and ninja stars at Brook. The princess managed to block most of them, but a select few lodged themselves in her skin, the poison covering already affecting her movements and making them slower. Brook shot a few ice balls at the petite girl, one or two of them hitting their target dead on. As the smasher started to advance towards Dominique, Remi quickly used his crossbow on her, the bolt piercing her left arm. As the weapon ran out of ammo, the boy quickly discarded it before finishing a drawing on his right arm.

"Sword," Remi muttered under his breath before the drawing in black marker slid off his arm and started to solidify in the air. After a few seconds, Remi clutched the hilt and spun it around before running at Brook. The female smasher blocked the strike with her hidden blade before Dominique helped Remi and threw a poison tipped needle and threw it at Brook's arm. Brook clutched her now numb arm before stepping back and letting Eddie charge at Dominique and Remi. The smasher swung his red sword so it struck Remi's weapon before slashing at Dominique's stomach, leaving a shallow, yet long wound.

Eddie ducked under the poisoned weapons chucked at him before running over to Brook and passing her an antidote. The princess gratefully took it before drinking the green potion, the pain in her arm immediately subsiding, much to Dominique's irritation.

"Dang it, I wanted her to die painfully!" Dominique stomped her foot, slightly calming down after Remi drew a sandwich on his arm and gave it to the assassin after it solidified in the air. Dominique quickly stuffed the food in her mouth before placing her white mask back on her face, the smiley eyes and creepy smile on the mask making Brook cringe.

The princess quickly got over her queasiness and rushed over to help Eddie, who was currently deflecting poison needles and bullets from Remi's new pistol. She froze the pistol along the wielder's arm before taking out her knife made of ice and stabbing Dominique in the stomach. She slightly flinched when the female assassin hit the pressure point in her right arm, but Brook still managed to cast an ice spell on Dominique so her feet were frozen on the ground.

Meanwhile, Eddie took advantage to Remi's frozen arm by slashing the villain with his red sword before pushing him back, allowing him some space before he stabbed Remi in his icy arm, breaking the ice in the process.

Remi then clenched his hand to bring the feeling back in it before punching Eddie in the face. As Eddie tried retaliating with a sword swing, Remi dodged it and managed to finish drawing dual knives, the image sliding off his arm and solidifying like the former drawings. The strategist then gripped the hilts of both knives before charging at Eddie, his droopy eyes analyzing the entire battle to the minutest detail. He waited until Eddie tried stabbing him before grabbing the swordsman's arm and flipping so he fell on the ground with a thud.

As Eddie swiftly got back up and avoided Remi's well-aimed strikes, he felt a sword pierce his arm. Eddie turned to see Dedie, a demonic smile on his face as he swung his blue sword at Eddie. As the smasher stepped backwards to give himself some space, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Jeka and Dominique were fighting Brook, the princess trying her best to keep them at bay. Even so, they seemed to be overwhelming her with poison needles and sword strikes. While trying to think of a way to help her, Dedie slashed Eddie's chest before catching him off balance with a blow from his sword's hilt. Remi then slashed at Eddie while he stumbled backwards, managing to make a long wound on Eddie's arm. After the attack, Eddie found himself back-to-back Brook after the princess got hit hard with the flat of Jeka's sword.

The two looked simultaneously at each other before trading opponents, quickly rushing towards them.

On the other side of the battlefield, Lily and Alise were just finishing off their animated shadows. It helped Lily shot lightballs at the enemies while Alise threw dull kunais at them, slowing the shadows' movements down. Just as they finished off the dark beings, Soul ran at them with her sais, looking like a shadow with all her dark clothing. She managed to slice both Lily and Alise's arms with her weapon, and as she got ready to stab them in a stomach, a flash bomb exploded right between her and her targets. The villain angrily looked behind her to see that Blade was chucking flash bombs all over the place. She silently gave him the bird before she got hit by a fireball from Lily.

As Alise tried to paralyze Soul with one of her special needles, a shadow version of a Bulblin used Double Kick on her, sending the girl back into Lily. Once the smasher made sure the girl was alright, she saw where the Shadow Bulblin came from.

Crystal was a few feet away from them, holding some sort of belt in her hands. As the villain said a few incoherent words under her breath, a glowing orb came from it before materializing as a Cursed Bokoblin. The monster saw Alise and started shuffling towards her.

At the same time, the Shadow Bulblin, created in the same way, took out a shadow version of its club before running at Lily. The female smasher lifted her staff to block one swing of the club, but still she got the breath knocked out of her when she got hit in the stomach. She staggered backwards before making a lightball and shooting it at the Bulblin, making the monster flinch long enough for her to smack it with her staff to send it flying. Lily then started to charge a fireball, but a shadowy arrow from the Bulblin, who switched its club with his bow on its back, hit her on the shoulder, making her cancel her attack. The mage muttered under her breath before raising her staff to block another arrow aimed at her. She then shot a quick lightball at the Bulblin, temporarily blinding it long enough to shoot a fireball at it to burn the monster to death.

However, she couldn't even relax after that since Primids, coming from Crystal's Soul Belt, started surrounding her by the dozens. Lily gave a small smile before creating a lightball in her hand before attacking the Primids.

In the mean time, Soul's sais were slicing air as she was trying to hit Alise, who was currently playing defense and dodging most of the witch's attacks. Occasionally a few attacks would cut her, but she managed to keep Soul at a distance with her paralyzing needles. Finally, Alise, after Soul made a long cut slightly deep across her arm, took out one of her daggers hidden in her left sleeve. She easily blocked the swipe coming at her before slicing at Soul, leaving a cut on her stomach. Before she did any more damage, she quickly stepped back as she took out a white mask.

The mask had what looked like crying eyes and a creepy frown. Alise quickly put on the mask before running towards Soul and slashing at her. The petite girl had to take out her other dagger in her right sleeve since the Cursed Bokoblin, who got a few dull kunais to the face, just got up after getting knocked out. Even though it was now two versus one, Alise was holding her own pretty well, slashing and stabbing efficiently, though it didn't look like the smasher was happy at all. She seemed to take to defense, even though she clearly had a shot of incapacitating Soul on a few occasions. Alise didn't even try hitting Soul when the villain stabbed her with her sais and pushed her to the ground. Before Alise could roll away, Soul swung her weapon down, aiming at her heart.

Before the weapon could connect, a metal shield appeared over Alise, blocking the strike. Soul was trying to process what happened when she got hit by a knife, the weapon pinning her to a nearby tree.

Alise got up and turned to see her savior. Surprisingly, it was a white, 2D, stick figure that was about two feet tall. The figure looked feminine with a skirt, short hair, and a beret, even though she looked just like an average, female stick figure. In one hand held a sketchbook, a paintbrush in the other, both of them 2D.

"W-Who are you?" Alise asked timidly, getting a series of pencil scribble sounds in return. Somehow, Alise could understand the sound, and realized the stick figure said,_ "Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Sketch Sketcher!" _all in a few scribbles. Alise barely had time to introduce herself to Sketch as Crystal took out an elegant, obsidian colored dagger and ran at her. Sketch hurriedly drew a wall just as the villain was about to swing. Almost immediately, a wall appeared in front of Alise and Sketch in 3D. Crystal barely had time to stop herself, almost faceplanting on the brick wall. The villain ran around the wall instead, but Alise and Sketch were ready for her. Alise threw a few needles tipped with a paralyzer at Crystal, stopping her long enough for Sketch to draw a sword and charge at her. The 3D sword nicked a part of Crystal's arm, making her swear a little before she retaliated. Crystal's knife clanged against the weapon before meeting the 2D arm of Sketch. Sketch retaliated by swinging her sword at the sorceress's legs, making her trip and fall. However, Crystal managed to bring down Sketch with her, resulting in both of them scuffling on the ground while trying to get up.

Meanwhile, Gage was sword fighting against Ryu, at the same time thinking about how to get back at Jordan for calling him 'bird boy'. As their swords clanged against each other, Gage shot a darkball directly into the smasher's face, allowing him enough time to disarm him and point his sword at his manhood.

"Any last words?" Gage asked Ryu.

"Uh…don't hit me there?" As Gage was about to stab him, he was interrupted by…a stink bomb.

Gage immediately turned around, holding his nose. "What the hell, Blade!"

"Not my fault!" Blade yelled back as he was making portals with his modified portal gun. All of the portals he made led to all the worlds the fights were occurring in. Hyrule, Skyworld, you name it. Gage noticed this while fighting Ryu, who got his sword back during the distraction.

"Blade…what are you doing?" Gage asked, keeping most of his focus on keeping Ryu's sword at bay.

"I thought of a plan, don't worry!" the demon reassured, making Gage even more nervous.

"Oh no, he's thinking again…" Gage muttered to himself, retaliating after getting hit in the shoulder with Ryu's sword. "We're all dead…"

Gage had a reason to be nervous. It didn't look good to see Blade with a bunch a portals around him and a stink bomb launcher. Even worse was the fact that he was setting up some sort of secret weapon that looked similar to the dark arrow cannon used to turn smashers into trophies. With an overabundance of villains, he could easily work without being interrupted.

"Hm…and I think that goes there…perfect!" Blade stood up to admire the weapon he set up. A multitude of colored buttons covered almost every nook and cranny of it. "Now…how do I work this?" The demon pressed a green button labeled _Start. _A holographic screen popped up in front of him, starting to show him a tutorial on what each button did. While watching, he shot some stink bombs in random directions to 'help' his teammates.

Unfortunately for him, things didn't go exactly as planned. One of the bombs happened to land near Jeka and exploded, making the villain hold his nose.

"Dammit Blade!" Jeka roared, getting hit by an iceball in the process. He stepped back to avoid Brook's hidden blade only for Eddie to slice his arm with his red sword. Almost immediately, Dedie fiercely attacked the smasher, managing to make a few slash marks across his arm. The villain barely dodged the sword swiping at him, leaving him vulnerable to the iceball from Brook that suddenly came hurtling towards him. The female smasher was just about to run at Dedie with her knife, but Dominique sneakily crept behind her to make a slash across Brook's back with her poison kunai. As the princess fell to her knees, Eddie angrily swung at Dominique, knocking her back before running over to Brook and helping her up. He managed to give her an antidote to the poison before blocking an attack from Remi. After Brook drunk the antidote and felt better, she stood back-to-back with Eddie, their weapons in defensive position.

"Two versus four doesn't seem very fair," Eddie commented as he swung at Jeka, "There should be at least ten more people against us!"

Brook rolled her eyes at him just before freezing Remi's feet in place. "Well, you sure are confident today. Even though Jeka just tripped you earlier…"

Eddie didn't respond as he stabbed Jeka's arm just before another stink bomb landed near them. He covered his nose to mask most of the scent while Jeka glared at Blade. Jeka gave Blade the bird before resuming his attack on Eddie.

Jeka wasn't the only one being affected. Jordan's insults were now directed towards Blade along with Shadow, and Revenge was giving Blade the occasional death glare while throwing fire spears at Ryu. Gage had abandoned the fight to fly up near Blade to check on what he was doing. He carefully flew around the portals arranged in a circle with Blade and his new weapon in the center.

"Blade…just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gage asked the demon. Blade didn't respond until a few seconds later since he wanted to finish the tutorial first.

"I made a new weapon! And here's its special attack!" Blade exclaimed happily, and before Gage could move, he pressed a red button that had the picture of a music note bent in half on it. Immediately, out of the weapon's sides came wires and shadows, forming shapes bigger than Gage. The shapes became more refined until they became large stereos, each one facing the opening of a portal. The largest one was facing Blade and Gage's direction, making the latter wonder what the heck was going on. In front of Blade appeared a sound control panel, and he set everything to max.

"Okay, now to start this!" That's what Blade said before pressing the red button again, unleashing all types of hell. From the stereos came _Baby _and _Friday_ so loud that Gage's loud swearing didn't reach Blade, who was currently being stabbed by the former.

_Blade Death Count: 11_

"Shut up, narrator!" Gage yelled before covering his now bleeding ears. He was pretty sure the music was made by torturing cats. The fact that he was literally right next to all the speakers didn't help either. Blade, however, when he revived himself, seemed to enjoy the music. Or he was deaf and completely oblivious to what was going on. What the demon did know was that the music was traveling through the portals so everyone battling would hear it, even if they tried not to. People battling in the same area Blade and the speakers were either covered their ears, or glared at Blade angrily, deciding on how to kill him later.

"And that's how you end a battle!" Blade yelled triumphantly, but no one could hear him over the ear-splitting torture coming from the speakers. He sighed before using his portal gun to open a portal back to Subspace. Just as he did that, a loud rumble sounded. The buildings where the fight was taking place were collapsing due to the immense and annoying sound waves. Blade decided it was time to evacuate all the villains, so he turned first to Gage, whose ears were bleeding.

Blade kept on poking Gage until he finally glared at him. "Hey Gage, go through the portal, it's safe!" However, due to his bleeding ears, Gage thought the demon was just trying to annoy him again. He started walking away, but was surprised as Blade tripped him, making him lose balance before he was shoved into the portal to Subspace. After that, Blade decided it would just be easier to make portals in front of everyone, so he did with a few portal gun shots. And a good thing too since the buildings closest to the villains started to collapse.

"Well…this is just fanf*ckingtastic," Crystal muttered angrily before stepping into the portal Blade made in front of her, followed by Soul. The other villains swiftly went into the different portals that led to Subspace. As the last villain left, a building collapsed onto the huge stereos, crushing it into pieces and ending the Baby and Friday torture.

Ryu finally uncovered his now slightly deaf ears and sighed in relief.

"I hope this never happens again," Ryu said to himself before walking over to the recruit, Shadow. "Thanks for watching my back."

Shadow smiled playfully. "It was nothing, I just wish I could test a few pranks on them…So, how do we get back to Smash Mansion?"

"Um…Master Hand usually makes portals for us to go back…" Ryu looked around while saying that, but no sign of a portal was seen, even the ones Blade made earlier with his portal gun. While he was looking, the others started walking towards their direction, talking cheerfully with each other.

"You really are an amazing stick figure, Sketch," Alise complimented, making the 2D figure say something in a happy series of scribbles.

"Yeah," Lily added, "I've never seen a pie used as such a useful weapon and prank at the same time." While Sketch replied, they reached Ryu and Shadow, Eddie and Brook not far behind them. As they all got together and chatted, a portal finally opened in front of them, leading to Smash Mansion.

Ryu smiled. "Well, looks like we won…kinda…"

"It was thanks to everyone trying their hardest, especially you," Alise replied, making the prince smile and rub the back of his head.

"I didn't do that much," Ryu admitted, "Come on, let's go back to the mansion…" he then stepped through the portal followed by the others. Once the last person went through, the portal closed like it was being sewn together until it disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"…And that's how Blade screwed us yet again," Gage finished, everyone glaring at the demon that made the Baby and Friday stereos. Due to the portals Blade made earlier, all the battlezones were easily able to hear the ear apocalypse. They went through the portal that the music came through, and from there they went into the Subspace portal. Soon after, Gage paraphrased what happened. "So, any ideas on how to kill him?"<p>

"Oh!" Blade raised his hand like he was in school, jumping up and down. "You could drown me in waffles!" The demon suggested more ideas similar to it, making Gage's eye twitch.

Remi suddenly interrupted him. "I have an idea…" His voice was calm as he continued, "We could do a 'special' version of the Hunger Games starring Blade…"

Most people perked up from the thought. "What makes it special?" someone asked.

"First off, Blade's the only tribute. The other twenty-three people will try killing him. Game finishes when Blade gets killed at least once by each person, or we get bored. Who agrees?" Everyone, including Blade, agreed with the idea.

"Okay then, we'll use the training simulator to play this game," Gage explained, taking out his sword and smiling. "Now let's find the most painful way to make a demon's ears bleed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I this is rushed, and for the fact I haven't updated in a while…I had my Birthday (finally a teenager, woo!), got a 3DS with Kid Icarus: Uprising, and had to rewrite a part of the story to improve it. I also had dozens of projects for school, and got distracted by watching The Avengers and the Hunger Games. Almost forgot, I got a DeviantART account, and if you want me to draw your OC, just tell me somehow and tell me any extra details about them. Might take me a while though since my computer's spazzing out a little. Now, back to speaking of OCs….<strong>

**Kill-I Mean-OC List:**

**ShadowOfHeart: Lucy Flower, Jake Heart, Eddie Heart, Jeka Haret, Dedie Haret, Daniel/Revenge, Shadow, Jordan**

**Ninja Moongoose: Chris**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Kurono Angel: Mynh Yukaina, Cyanide "Cyan" Torq, Xavier Yukaina **

**Hikari Angel: Cien Torrey**

**Rain-E-Lee: Arabesque Rouseo, Allegro Rouseo**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima, Wrath**

**C.C: Zikyro, Sari, Scye, Lizii\Chiros**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Fearless Angel: Fear Nightmare**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon **

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon, Soul Westly**

**Leixym: Emily "Ly" Irene Knight, Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight, Malitia 'Tia' "Knight", Doloris 'Loris' "Knight" **

**Shikishima: Alise Lune, Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil**

**Livvy: Olivia "Livvy" Coons**

**Princess Blaziken: Blaze Tempest, Blazerella, Leonardo 'Leo' Nix, Procella 'Pro' Crysalli**

**Chi-Chiwawa: Bree, Sola **

**Skullrising: Leon**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**CrystalWolf5430: Sankai, Niyomai, Kaiyoma**

**Rene10: Princess Azia Toadstool, Nightshadow the Android, Frightshadow **

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**Phil The Persona Guy: Hanibal, Howard, Cao Jian, Cao Fang Zhang**

**Maict: Aristerose**

**Akayuri: Kai**

**Fieryfire: Sketch Sketcher**

**Breathemusic: Crystal Grim**

**DarkZelda: Ryu, Lily, Brook, Dread, Natz, Blade, Gage**

**OC Count (I think I've lost count): 68**

**Good: 40**

**Bad: 28**

**And on Thurs, May 24th, I have to go on a TWO WEEK HIATUS due to vacation. So I probably won't be able to get on the internet at all, not even look at PMs, sorry about that. I might be able to send 1 or 2, but it isn't likely. Next chapter will probably be a random filler, so I should be able to update faster…most suggestions, like who should join the story, people have sent me will be used too…Anyway, any constructive criticism is much appreciated, thanks for reading, and please review! Peace out!**


	14. The Smasher's Worst Enemy

**DZ: Okay, time to start writing! Now…where's THE CAKE?**

**Blade: *finishes eating THE CAKE* That was delicious! **

**Gage: Nice job…that was her inspiration…And a wake-up call from the all-nighters...**

**DZ:…*slowly takes out a Phosphora Bow covered in darkness***

**Gage: Well, looks like I read the disclaimer…DarkZelda doesn't own anything except for her OCs…Those who requested guest people, they'll hopefully be shown this or next chapter. One more thing, DarkZelda usually alternates which OCs she uses each chapter. So if you don't see it this chapter, it'll probably be in the next one or in the past chapter. So be patient. **

**P.S: I'm still accepting requests for OC drawings, even if you haven't submitted them to the story. If you didn't submit, all I need is a PM/anon review of their bio. Or a comment on my DA profile **_DarkZelda15_**.The reason I'm doing this is that you can see some of my work while waiting for the next chapters. Drawings take a few mins. while chaps. take much longer.**

**-There will be 2 girls with the same name this chapter, but it'll change next chap.**

**-Also, as a precaution, one of the scenes may offend some(I'm not sure how, but there's a chance as it involves a certain KH shipping.) I am in no way insulting those who like the shipping, and if you are offended, sorry in advance.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me out there earlier, Eddie," Brook said, walking next to the swordsman in the mansion. She had gauze on her arm over a few deep cuts, while Eddie had his left arm in a sling after spraining it.<p>

Eddie smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured arm. "It was nothing, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." They talked about a few different things before Brook brought something up.

"I'm sorry for asking you…but could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well…I need you to give Ryu…the…the 'talk.'"

Almost immediately, Eddie stopped in his tracks, staring at Brook with a confused look on his face.

"Wait…how old is your brother again?" Eddie asked.

"Fourteen." The response made Eddie blink.

"…And he never-"

"Please, it's a long story, don't ask."

"I'm sorry, but why are you asking me?"

"Do you want me to get Snake or Falcon to do it?"

"…Good point."

"Besides, I'll let you get someone else to help you." As if on cue, Jake and Lucy were walking in their direction, arms locked together.

Jake saw Eddie and smiled. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nothing, just need a favor." Eddie replied.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need help giving the talk to Ryu." Both Jake's and Lucy's smile disappeared.

"So, he doesn't know…" Jake started to say, but stopped when Brook shook her head.

"Lily and I were trying to think about how to tell him, and we thought that you guys would be the best candidates to tell him." At that comment, the Heart brothers looked at each other, sharing a private conversation like this:

_So…are we screwed, Jake?_

_Yep._

Their conversation was interrupted by Lucy.

"Well…better sooner than later, right?" She then took Jake's arm and started dragging a reluctant Jake to Ryu's room, followed by Brook doing the same to Eddie.

* * *

><p>The four smashers stopped at the door of Ryu's room.<p>

"Alright, we'll wait for you guys out here, good luck," Brook told Eddie and Jake. Before they could change their mind, Eddie and Jake steeled their nerves and turned the doorknob, entering Ryu's room where the boy was playing _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ while lying on his bed. Like the other bedrooms in the mansion, there were two beds, meaning you shared a room with smashers you knew or would have to get used to. There were two work desks with computers, and posters littered various parts of the walls. Ryu saw the Heart brothers enter, and sat upright on his bed, motioning for them to sit down. The two swordsmen glanced at each other before sitting on the opposite bed.

"So, what's up guys?" Ryu asked, not knowing what they were going to talk about.

Jake cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they'll be okay, Brook?" Lucy asked, her voice full of concern. It had already been ten minutes since the boys went in the room, and they still haven't came out.<p>

"Well, to be honest, there's a sixty percent chance something could go wrong," Brook said.

"…That's lower than I thought." Before Brook could respond, they saw the wooden door of the bedroom rush open before slamming behind a blushing Jake and Eddie.

The four just stood in an awkward silence. After what seemed like forever, Eddie spoke.

"W-Well…that was…interesting…"

"So…" Brook started to say, "what happened?" The brothers seemed to turn even redder.

Jake decided to speak first. "U-Um, well…" He decided to give up and both brothers whispered into their girlfriend's ear, the girl's cheeks turning pink.

"…Do you think Ryu will be okay?" Brook asked quietly, her cheek a rosy pink.

"I'm sure he'll be-" Eddie was interrupted as a sword, specifically Ryu's, pierced through the bedroom door, the point less than an inch away from Eddie and Jake's face.

"Hm…" Eddie checked his gold watch. "Look's like we're late for that match between Samus and Snake. We'd better get going…" He quickly took Brook's arm and ran towards the spectator's arena, Jake and Lucy right behind them.

* * *

><p>A little girl about five feet tall ran from Ganondorf, who was running lopsided due to missing a left shoe. The girl, despite her age, seemed to go almost as fast as Sonic. Her white bunny ears and shoulder length hair the color of bubblegum were a blur of motion along with her tattered dress. While running, her bare feet suddenly switched direction, heading towards the entrance of the spectators' arena. Her blue eyes had a mischievous intelligence in them, thinking about what was soon going to happen to the King of Evil. She slightly slowed down so the Gerudo thought he was catching up, and then caught him off guard by turning right, straight in Zikyro and Sari's ambush. With her fingerless, brown gloved hands, she made a thumbs up sign to signal they could finally throw their water balloons at Ganondorf.<p>

When Zikyro's balloon made contact with the King of Evil's face, Ganondorf screamed in disgust and outrage. Inside the balloon wasn't water, instead it was a stench as vile as Wario Waft, which it probably was. Sari's balloon hit him next, and it was filled with a potion that made Ganondorf turn green and grow bunny ears. In rage, the King of Evil chased after the young wolves.

"Adri, come on!" Zikyro called over her shoulder to the bunny-eared girl. Adri smiled at her before pulling out her giant hammer and chasing after the Gerudo running after Sari and Zikyro.

Seeing that he was about to be flattened by Adri, Ganondorf quickly turned and ran into a brown haired boy. The boy's eyes were a strange neon green and were mischievous yet intelligent.

"Why are you running, mister?" the boy asked Ganondorf, his smile full of mischief.

"Get out of the way kid, I'm busy!" Ganondorf told him, trying to get past him. But when he took a step forward, plants sprung from the ground and wound themselves around his feet, trapping him. As the footsteps of the child pranksters got closer, the villain struggled even more to escape.

"Hm…do you need some help?" the boy asked again. As the evil king muttered a yes, the boy brought their hands up and started summoning a spell. But instead of helping Ganon, he summoned a donkey, which promptly exploded in the Gerudo's face, sending him into the direction of Adri. He landed at her feet before passing out from impact.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Zikyro said before high-fiving her accomplices. The she-wolf then turned to the boy. "Who are you?" the white wolf asked.

"Call me Lucy," the boy, no, girl said, making the kids look at her in disbelief. They examined the boyish girl, looking at her Nyan Cat t-shirt along with her hat saying 'My other skateboard is a pair of winged sandals.'

"You sure you're not a guy?" Adri asked, earning a laugh.

"I'm sure, though I do like being considered a boy…" As Lucy trailed off, a smile once again appeared on her face. "Wanna prank people in the training room?" As Zikyro, Sari, and Adri vigorously nodded, Lucy led them towards the training room, devious thoughts going through her head.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I know you can do better Pitoo!" the blonde haired girl taunted the former enemy of the smashers. After lots, and I mean <em>lots<em>of convincing from Pit and Palutena, Dark Pit reluctantly joined the Smasher's side after being threatened with the Palutena Glam Cannon. Her cerulean eyes were full of humor, and she smiled happily at the dark mirror image.

"Will you please stop calling me that, Jasmine?" Dark Pit asked the Hylian, his voice full of annoyance. He wanted to resume training with the green-clad girl to get stronger to eventually beat his counterpart, Pit.

"Aw, don't be that way!" Jasmine said, making her voice sound exactly like Pit's.

The other girl that was training with them laughed, her gold eyes full of happiness. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes before speaking.

"That's enough guys, how about we resume our battle?" the girl asked.

"Alright, Lyra!" Jasmine said cheerfully, unsheathing her sword again, while the goddess, Lyra, and Dark Pit took out their bow and arrow.

Lyra was the first to move, shooting an arrow covered in light at Jasmine. The Hylian blocked it with her sword before charging at the Goddess of Music. However, she was interrupted by a shot from Dark Pit's Silver Bow, getting hit dangerously close to the knee. As Jasmine then turned her attention to the dark angel, she quickly made a slash across his arm before both of them got hit by lightballs from Lyra. Jasmine quickly stabbed at Lyra before Dark Pit shot an arrow which bounced off her Goddess's Harp.

It went like this for a while, each of them fighting for themselves while getting progressively tired. Dark Pit then decided to split his bow into dual knives and quickly attack both girls at the same time, knocking them both off the training arena. They both came back on the floating platforms before following Dark Pit into the teleporter leading out of the training arena.

In a flash of white light, they appeared at the control room where smashers could select their training stage before teleporting there.

"Good game," Lyra said, a smile still plastered on her face. As she fixed her knee-length white dress, Pitoo spoke.

"Yeah, you guys aren't better than Pit, but you're still good enough to train with." Normally, Jasmine would take this as an insult, but that phrase was equivalent to a compliment for Dark Pit.

"Thanks!" Jasmine said cheerfully. As the trio walked out of the training room, the Hylian stopped in her tracks as she saw a certain redheaded fourth-kind talking to a girl with electric blue eyes freckled with gold.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked Jasmine, but the latter ignored her and walked stiffly towards Blaze Tempest.

"…So my sister, Imp, decided to join the villains since they promised her unlimited sugar," the new girl told Blaze.

"Princess Blaziken," Blaze started to say, but stopped as she realized Jasmine was coming closer to her. She pretended to talk with her authoress, her stride starting to go faster. Wedged in between Jasmine and Blaze, Princess Blaziken looked at each of the OCs, examining them closely as the two redheads passed the Hylian, both OCs glaring at each other. The authoress kept her hand on the hilt of her platinum sword in case she had to calm both of the women down.

_"Are you okay, Blaze?"_a telepathic voice asked the girl.

_"__Yeah, I'm fine, Blazerella,__" _Blaze thought to the weather goddess, _"What about you? You seem sorta…agitated." _

_"Well, I had a little 'chat' with Procella a few minutes ago."_ Blaze sighed. She knew how Procella cheated on Blazerella, and the goddess was still furious about it. What made it even worse was the snow god's host was Leo, Blaze's good friend.

Before the girl could continue talking with the goddess, she noticed a rather strange boy. His large plum colored eyes looked unfocused like he was sleep walking, but he wasn't.

Princess Blaziken also noticed him and asked, "Are you alright?"

This snapped the black haired boy out of his trance. Unfortunately, that made him trip, making him crash into a wall that was just rebuilt after a Crazy Hand rampage. After breaking through it, Princess Blaziken and Blaze looked at each other before going towards the boy to help him up.

"Dang it, that's the fourth wall that I broke in this mansion," the boy muttered before turning his attention to the girls helping him. "Sorry about that, it was an accident," he apologized. "The name's Nate!" Once Nate got up and dusted himself off, he seemed energetic and upbeat like he just forgot about the incident.

"Well Nate," Princess Blaziken started to say, "I'm the authoress Princess Blaziken, Blaze here is one of my OCs."

"Well nice to meet you both!" Nate then formally bowed at them before looking around. "Have you guys seen Ly and Dia? I need to show them some new pranks!" Just as both of the redheads shrugged, they heard a loud yell coming from Ly.

"AKUROKU STINKS! AXEL IS JUST AN EXTREMELY LOYAL FRIEND, YOU RABID FANGIRLS!" The trio then saw a raging Ly running towards them with Dia fiercely fending of a horde of vicious fangirls with t-shirts of the Axel/Roxas shipping.

Princess Blaziken quickly used her authoress powers to make a wall between Dia and the fangirls, but it wouldn't last long. These rabid fangirls made themselves self-insert Mary-Sues so they could have a relationship with their favorite canon character. All of them were using their overpowered abilities to slowly start breaking the platinum wall.

"What happened?" Princess Blaziken asked Ly who was being calmed down by Nate.

"Well," the Brightcrest wielder started, "Dia and I were going to visit Destiny Islands, so we went to the teleporter room. When we reached the place, we heard something that sounded like squeals and stampeding, so we decided to open it. And then the fangirls came out." Once she finished, the platinum wall was almost completely broken.

"We can calm them down, right? There doesn't seem to be that many of them…" Blaze started to say, but Ly shook her head.

"These are only a few of them. The rest are chasing after their favorite smashers. Which reminds me…have any of you seen Link?" When the others shook their heads, Ly ran off, followed by Dia and Nate. As they made a right towards the Hylian's room, the wall broke, letting the fangirls run through the hall. Princess Blaziken swiftly took out a black electric guitar with a gold design and started charging up a Fonic Arte.

"Can't we just calm them down?" Blaze asked the authoress, but she just shook her head.

"Blaze, if these were normal fangirls, we probably could. But these are crazy, obsessed, make you unable to sleep, stalker fans. They make self-insert Mary-Sues exactly like themselves for wish fulfillment. So…you might want to switch with Blazerella."

Blaze sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her usual blue-grey eyes and red hair were now a dark grey, and her clothes were different shades of grey.

"Hello, Blazerella," Princess Blaziken said, earning a nod. The weather goddess, Blazerella, unsheathed her Wind Waker sword and made it crackle with lightning.

"Do you think we should get my niece, Loki, to come help us?" the weather goddess asked.

"There's not enough time, we'll just try finding her later." Once Princess Blaziken finished that sentence, the wall shattered into pieces. As the fangirls rushed towards them, both girls looked at each other before jumping into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Zelda, what's going on?" Link asked the princess. Earlier he almost got his hat stolen, and he just escaped a group of fangirls practically foaming at the mouth.<p>

"There's another fangirl invasion," Zelda told the hero, "they're advancing on us and fast. Since we're going to get surrounded, the best place to fight them would be the hallway intersection near the training area."

The green clad hero nodded and ran towards said place followed by Zelda, who just transformed into Sheik for faster travel. On the way, Sheik saw Leo and signaled for him to follow the Sheikah and Link.

_"Hm, looks like you finally have a chance with a girl. Seems a little flat and boyish though,"_ the voice in Leo's head annoyed him.

_"You know that's Zelda, Procella. And she's just a friend."_

_"That's what you say about Blaze. And I know all the stuff you dream about her…"_At that comment, Leo's cheeks flushed bright pink. He ran quickly after the transformed princess.

After a few minutes, Leo, Sheik, and Link reached the wide intersection. Glad that is was large and roomy, the trio stood back to back, ready for the fangirls coming towards them.

But, before the fangirls came, they got some extra backup. Ly, Nate and Dia ran towards them, the former obviously happy that she finally found the hero after searching everywhere.

"Hey, we fought off a few fangirls on the way here. We got rid of some of them, but it's still going to take a while before we defeat them all." After Ly said that, Layla and a talkative Drey walked towards them, noticing the group.

"Hey Link," Layla greeted, earning a smile from the hero. "Fangirl trouble?" After Link nodded, the Hylian took out her bow while Drey unsheathed her dragon bone sword.

_"Maybe if I help Link, he'll like me…"_Drey thought, trying hard not to blush at the thought. When she saw the fangirls running towards the hero, she felt hate towards them. To think that all of them were drooling over Link and they could get him, but not her…Drey just lost control over her anger. Both the white stone in her tiara and her eyes glowed brightly. Her eyes turned from a soft brown to an ice cold blue.

Link noticed the change and asked, "Drey, are you okay?" but Drey ignored him and started transforming.

The princess's skin became scaly and she started growing to gigantic proportions. She sprouted a white tail and leathery wings, and curved horns grew from her head. Her face and the rest of her body continued changing until in the place of Drey was a giant white dragon, its scale shimmering green, blue, red, and black.

Drey in her dragon formed roared before charging at the fangirls, lucky that the hall was made to fit Giga Bowser, so a dragon was easy to fit. As she started breathing fire at the fangirls, the others looked at each other before deciding to help the dragon princess. Layla and Link shot arrows at the enemy while Sheik transformed back to Zelda and started using Din's Fire.

Ly casted a blizzard spell on her Brightcrest keyblade before tossing it while Dia formed large blast of soundwaves and tossed them at the fangirls. As for Nate, he took out a magician's wand. He waved it in the shape of a heart and a stab, and the wand turned into a blank hand gun with a blue diamond painted on the side which he shot at the fangirls. Leo sighed in relief that he didn't have to fight right next to the transformed Drey and made ice daggers out of thin air. He tossed each one with caution, not wanting to see what happened if he hit the enraged princess. He didn't want a repeat of the milk incident.

The fourth-kind snapped out of his thoughts as he realized some of the deranged fans made it past Drey. He took out his sword and started slashing at them, ice spreading across their bodies the moment the icy blade touched them.

_"Finally, you do something useful for once, Pro,"_Leo told the snow god, and before he could retaliate, Leo froze three more crazed fans in their tracks.

While the group was fighting, Jasmine stopped walking towards her room. Did she hear a roar, or was that her imagination? As the Hylian listened closer, she noticed the sound of explosions and other weapons. Jasmine quickly started running towards the direction she heard the noises, determined to find what it was. As saw a fork in the hallway, she realized that sounds were coming from each path. Making a quick decision, she ran left until she saw Ike, Marth, and Roy back-to-back, fighting off fangirls. Close to them was Leon, who was powerfully striking his enemies with his Dark Aether. Mynh was close to the dark swordsman, using her dual swords in sync with her legs, each kick full of destructive power.

"Maybe if you weren't so girly, we wouldn't be in this mess," Ike told Marth as he slashed through a large section of the fangirls.

The prince scowled while his graceful blade danced around in a flurry of strikes. "Says the person who had his butt whooped by me."

"You know as well as I that I didn't have my daily chicken yet! I'm way stronger than you!"

"Guys, a little help!" Roy called out to the other Fire Emblem Smashers as a fangirl started glomping on him.

Fortunately for the flame swordsman, a white wolf with red-tipped ears and tail pounced on the fangirl and started scratching her. The wolf jumped off the fangirl when she was defeated and glared murderously at Ike. In a quick flash, the wolf disappeared, leaving Kai in its place. Kai looked and saw all the crazed fangirls trying to touch Roy. _Her _Roy. The one she had been a personal bodyguard for in Pherea. Her eye twitched. Then an insane smile lit up on her face.

"Kai?" Roy asked, remembering when this had happened before.

The ninja ignored him and took out her katana. She started attacking the fangirls so violently, both the Smashers and fangirls were scared. The fangirls stopped trying to rip articles of clothing off the Fire Emblem Smashers, and decided to group attack Kai, their main threat. However, Kai wouldn't stop her insane, violent onslaught.

"Well..." Ike started to say, "Roy, looks like your girl's the strongest." Marth nodded in agreement as he watched his Kitten, Mynh, fend off a few straggling fangirls that were running from Kai, her endurance slowly crumbling. As the Altean prince was about to rush over to the cat hybrid to help her, Leon slashed the fangirls twice before performing a roundhouse kick to their faces, kicking them in the direction of the currently psychopathic Kai.

Mynh then headed towards Marth, only to trip. The Altean prince calmly caught like her it was normal.

"You okay, Kitten?" Marth asked a deeply blushing Mynh, who merely nodded as the Altean prince let go of her. She was surprised to see a fangirl about to sneak up on Marth from behind, but the fangirl was quickly dispatched with the swipe of Jasmine's sword, which looked similar to Link's Master Sword.

"Well, looks like you owe me one, Marth," Jasmine told her Altean friend, a smile on her face.

Marth nodded and continued to watch Kai hunt the fangirls like animals.

"Well, now that are problems settled, I'm going to get some chicken," Ike told the others before walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright! That reminds me, have your guys seen my brother?" Jasmine asked.

"Link? I think-" Roy was interrupted as a shimmering white dragon crashed into the nearby wall. Drey roared at them before going back through the hole to fight off the other fangirls attacking the Hero of Time and the other heroes.

Everyone stared at the dragon, then at each other. They decided to follow the draconic Drey through the hole to help get rid of the remaining fangirls.

* * *

><p>Blade was running as fast as he could through the thick jungle undergrowth, trying to avoid his pursuer.<p>

He was running too fast to look behind him, so he didn't see that his attacker was a little girl that looked about nine. Her bubblegum colored hair was tied into high, long pigtails, her puffy bangs almost covering her wide lavender eyes. She stood out from the green colors of the forest due to her light pink tanktop with a lavender long-sleeved top under it and a dark lavender skort. Her white sneakers and purple ankle socks were a blur due to the abnormal speed she was going, and her silver skull-and-crossbones charm necklace made a faint jingling sound as it bounced with every quick step the little girl made.

"_Slicey dicey, dicey slice! Your red juice on my knife looks so nice!_" The nine-year old giggled insanely after singing her little ditty. She became silent one she finished however, keeping her focus on catching the demon.

After a few minutes, Blade finally turned around to see if he lost the girl. He didn't see anything besides the lush forest surrounding him. What he didn't know was the nine-year old turned invisible and now creeping up on him, her butcher's knife raised and ready. In one quick swing she sliced Blade's head off, turning visible in the process and laughing quite sadistically.

In the simulator control room, the people who weren't participating were watching everything what was currently happening.

"Well," Gage started to say, a pencil pressed against a paper partially filled with notes, "how is it that Mimi is actually that creepy?"

"Quit being a baby," Crystal told him, moving her black hair streaked blonde out of her eyes. The winged villain was about protest, but he noticed the teleporter a few feet away from him flashed and revealed Mimi herself. The battleground was rigged so once the person killed Blade, they would be teleported back so the others would get a shot at the demonic idiot.

"Mimi thinks that was fun!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. "Where's all the others?"

"Still in the simulation," Gage explained, "you had the first kill in a while. After getting killed a lot, Blade started being a coward and decided to hide in people's shadows." He turned his head and saw that a second person had already found the recently regenerated Blade.

The second fighter was sitting atop an uprooted tree root across from Blade, her lavender pigtails almost reaching the ground. Between them was a flat tree stump.

"Would you like to play a game?" the girl asking the question seemed almost emotionless. She seemed different from normal people due to her pale skin and glowing lavender eyes that peeped through her black masquerade ball mask.

"I love games!" Blade said excitedly, not knowing what was going to happen next. The girl took out her deck of cards and place five of them on the tree stump.

"The rules are simple. Pick the card that doesn't have the Joker on it," she explained, waiting for Blade's decision. She only had to wait a few seconds before Blade picked the card in the middle. The demon flipped the card over to reveal that the card was the dreaded Joker.

"Oh, looks like you lost." Without a moment of hesitation, the girl plunged her hand into the demon's chest and ripped out his heart. While the organ was still beating, the girl ate it to consume Blade's life force, making some of the sadistic spectators ecstatic. After picking the cards back up, a light surrounded her and in a few seconds, she was standing back in front of the spectators.

"Nice job, Joker," Gage congratulated, writing 'likes gory deaths' on his notepad.

"You think that's nice?" Gage and the others turned their attention towards a sliver haired girl. Earlier, she had deceived Blade by thinking a waffle was behind him, then impaling the demon with her iron spear the moment he turned his back. "Wait until you see Imp, she's going to be meaner than a rabid dog. She hates Blade almost as much as that other guy."

"And I'm sure your boyfriend hates Blade too, Elywen. Still wonder why you like Ghira_shim_." Elywen glared murderously at boy with shaggy blue hair, his dark grey eyes coldly staring back. The same boy who killed Blade with a Lilim, a demon similar to a succubus, that came from his COMP, a portable computer made to store demons.

"Mind your own business, Shiro, Ghirahim is completely man."

"O-Okay, I think that's enough, DarkZelda doesn't want to make this rated M." Gage interrupted the demon and demon trainer, not wanting to censor any of the story. Shiro and Elywen grumbled angrily, but stopped arguing. As the winged villain checked the battle simulation, he saw Blade with what looked like a sugar packet in his hands, running away from a rabid dog. And by rabid dog, I mean a twelve-year old girl with red hair reaching her shoulders, blonde highlights running through it. Though, the fact that she had a pink dog collar around her neck with a broken, hot pink chain hanging from it, pointed teeth, and platinum nails that were like blades, it was hard to believe she was human. The girl managed to grab Blade and started ripping his guts out along with things so violent they can't be described in this story. Let's just say it made the sadists overjoyed.

"...Seriously, how are all the little kids as creepy as crap?" Gage asked, writing _WARNING: Imp-Scarier than Redeads, stronger than Superman _on his notepad.

"I'm not creepy," Howard argued. Gage then remembered what happened earlier when Blade tripped Cao Fang Zhang. The five-year old had impaled Blade with his sword(it was similar to Liu Bei's), seared the demon with PSI Fire, cooled him off with PSI Freeze, and burnt him to a crisp again with PSI Thunder, all in a span of seconds. So yeah, Howard was normal.

Recalling Howard's battle, Gage remembered that as soon as Blade regenerated, Fang Zhang flirted with the idiot before gracefully decapitating him. Then, once Blade respawned, Cao Jian slashed the demon to pieces with his gauntlets with spikes reaching two feet, the weapon similar to iron claws. After getting killed three times in a row, that's when Blade decided to hide.

While waiting for the next person to find Blade, something unexpected happened. The doorbell rang. Gage knew it certainly wasn't the pizza, he was trying to figure out how to deliver pizza to a goddess of light.

When the doorbell rang again, Hanibal, who mauled Blade to death with his four weapons at the same time, stood up.

"I'll get it!" Hanibal said energetically. "Maybe it's the guy who stole my ten bucks that Wrath gave me! I'll make sure to rip the bones out of their body!" With that, the four-armed boy rushed to the door.

Opening the door, Hanibal saw a girl with two men beside her. The girl had black hair tipped purple, and blue eyes that seemed to piece Hanibal's soul. Her skin glowed luminously like the moon.

The man to her right seemed much older than the teenage girl. The only things you could see through his black ninja suit was his big nose and red eyes.

Finally, there was the boy in black knight armour excluding the helmet, certain areas having spikes on it. He had sadistic green eyes, pure white hair, and white wolf ears, large fangs protruding from his mouth.

"...You're not the pizza guys, or the guy who stole my ten bucks..." With that, Hanibal was about to close the door, but was stopped by a large sword jammed into the opening.

"Look, before I skin you alive, let us in. We're here to join the Subspace army," the wolf-eared boy growled. Hanibal stared at him for a few seconds with his blood red eyes. After a few seconds, he laughed.

"Alright then, for your initiation, you guys have to buy the pizza!" Hanibal then pulled the door wide open. The newcomers stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, the ninja then gestured towards the girl.

"After you, Anna," the ninja said.

The girl, Anna, smiled. "Thank you, Gifu," she said, her voice soft. She walked into the dark mansion, her stride dignified. Gifu and Itomi, the wolf-eared boy, following her.

Just as Hanibal closed the door, the doorbell rang again. Slamming the door open, the four-armed boy was face-to-face with a man who looked twenty-nine and was almost seven feet tall. The man was from Asian descent, his body clad in large armor.

"The hell are you?" Hanibal asked monotonously, ready to slam the door close and duct tape it.

"I'm Lu Bu, I am the greatest warrior this world has ever seen!" the Chinese man roared. Hanibal just stared at him.

"RRiiiggghhtt…" Hanibal just walked away from the door, Lu Bu following him.

As both men reached the simulator room, they saw Riley teleport into the room after sadistically slicing Blade into shreds with his katana imbued with black lightning.

Lu Bu looked around the room. "Where is Tabuu?" he asked.

Not looking away from his notepad, Gage replied. "He's in the mansion, trying to think of a new plan after someone ruined everything. He threatened to do something very horrible if we disturbed him right now."

The Chinese warrior merely grunted and sat down on one of the chairs that was facing the action in the simulator.

Currently, Xavier and Cyanide were racing to see who could kill Blade first.

"Back off Xavier, it's my turn to fight," Cyan growled to Xavier, who merely laughed in response.

"Aw, you don't want help from your boyfriend?" At the word 'boyfriend,' Cyan swiftly took out her double-handed sword and sliced Xavier's head and…parts off.

"Say that again, and I'll roundhouse kick you into the Navi dimension, got that?" Cyan then quickly stormed away, heading towards Blade while Xavier regenerated.

After a few minutes, Blade stopped in the middle of a large clearing, thinking he outran his two pursuers. Unfortunately for him, Cyan quickly grabbed him from the shadows before attacking him. As she punched Blade around, Xavier interrupted the fight by kicking Blade square in the gut, sending him into a tree.

Cyan's eye twitched. She then took out her spear and extended it to seven feet. The assassin started attacking Xavier mercilessly, the man cackling menacingly while getting hit.

While Xavier and Cyanide were fighting each other, they didn't notice a man with shoulder-length brown hair and tan skin walking casually towards them and Blade. His blue eyes spotted Blade on the ground, unconscious. The man stared at the demon for a few seconds before shrugging.

"_Well, looks like an easy kill," _the man thought to himself, walking towards the idiotic demon. He took out the AK-47 strapped to the back of his black army jacket that was over his white dress shirt. Reaching in his pocket and taking out some ammo, he reloaded his gun and aimed it at Blade's heart.

At the sound of a gunshot, both Xavier and Cyan turned away from their fighting to see the man steal their kill. Cussing angrily (or rather, Cyan was cussing while Xavier was laughing), all three of them appeared back with the others.

"Why the heck did we come back?" Cyan growled at Gage.

"Well, both of you guys injured him a lot earlier…even though Baron was the person who actually killed Blade. So the system counted that all three of you contributed to the fight."

"I think that's a bunch of-" Cyan was interrupted by Baron.

"If it helps, I'm sorry for stealing your target, chica," Baron said in a Spanish accent. Cyan looked at the male assassin with her gold eyes, not saying a word.

Gage ignored them and turned his attention back to the simulator, where another was coming up.

Everyone in the simulator room could hear it. The melody of different notes coming together to make a mysterious song.

Blade could hear it also, as he was walking towards the person who was playing the song. The demon saw white music notes circle around him, slowly persuading him to close his eyes. Suppressing a yawn, Blade placed his hand against the bark of a tree, trying to support himself. While trying to stay awake, Blade barely noticed twins with silver hair and red-brown eyes coming towards him.

The golden harp in Allegro's hand disappeared into nothingness.

"Let's make this quick," Allegro said in his usual soft voice. Arabesque, his twin sister, nodded, white fire encasing her hand. She walked towards Blade, who was still fighting to stay awake. Grabbing Blade, she burned him with her fire before strategically attacking and tossing him around. Allegro watched merely watched as he didn't need to use any of his music magic anymore. Finally, Arabesque lit Blade with her white fire, making him burn to ashes in front of her and the duo was teleported back.

"It's hard to believe you can fight, Arabesque. After all, you are blind, right?" Allegro looked at the Gage, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"You can't judge a book by its cover. With her magic, it's almost like she isn't blind," the musician explained.

As Gage nodded in understanding, they heard Mimi yell.

"Look, it's the opposites of Ly-onee-chan and Dia-nee-chan!" By that, Mimi meant Malitia and Doloris 'Knight.' The latter two were currently chasing after the healed Blade, Tia almost in reach. Tightly gripping her keyblade, Stormcrest, Tia slashed at Blade, hitting his leg and making the demon trip. Loris easily flipped over her older twin and walked towards Blade. As the idiotic demon stood up and faced Doloris, she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Oh no…" Gage muttered. He watched the dark counterpart flirt with Blade, her weapon, Itamiblade, inching closer towards Blade's heart. As she was about to kiss the demon, she stabbed the demon in the heart, making both her and Tia teleport back.

"…Was flirting with Blade absolutely necessary?" Gage asked Loris.

"What, are you mad I didn't flirt with you?" Loris replied.

"No, I'm good, no need to be like a succubus…" With that, Gage quickly turned his attention back to the simulator.

"Where are you demon? I just want to rip out your heart and play with it…" the man saying it looked in his mid twenties. He wore black samurai armor with a kanji on the helmet, the armor covering his black, scaly skin. In each hand was a kanabo, a heavy wooden club that had iron spikes on it. Looking around, he finally saw Blade, who was trying to hide behind a tree while devouring a waffle. Evilly smiling, the man snuck up on Blade, raising both clubs above his head. Bringing them down, he heard a large _crack_ as he hit Blade, shattering the demon's soul along with his bones. Especially his ribs.

Making sure Blade was currently dead, the man transformed as he was being teleported back. His samurai armor became a bluish green, scale mail shirt and black pants, the helmet now an elaborate eight snake crown that rested on top of his black hair.

"Nice job," Gage congratulated while writing something down. "Yamata Orochi, right?" The man nodded, his narrow yellow eyes staring at the winged villain.

"Hm, looks like Raden's finally going to fight…" Gage looked at the black-haired man that appeared twenty. He had a white coat over a black suit.

"That reminds me, why aren't you fighting, Necro?" Said man pushed his glasses up with one of his white gloved hands.

"Because, Raden's my creation. I need to see how he battles." Gage shrugged at the response and watched how Raden was doing.

Raden had black hair and red eyes, along with sharp teeth. In his hand was a sword that appeared to be made out of a mysterious, blob-like substance.

Blade was running ahead of him, scratches all over his body that were slowly regenerating. _"Geez, why can't anyone leave me alone to eat some waffles?" _Trying to find a place to rest (getting killed multiple times in a row tends to tire you), Blade found a large mountain of waffles. In a middle of a convenient clearing, supposedly unguarded. That wasn't suspicious at all. Nope.

As Blade approached the waffles, ignoring the daggers thrown at him by Raden, a sword made of pure energy cut through his right arm, cleanly slicing the appendage off.

The wielder of the sword was a thirty-one year old man with short black hair. He donned bullet proof armor along with black gloves and boots, a strange device around his wrist. Using his energy sword, he sliced the mountain of waffles in half. Blade's eye twitched. After his arm regenerated, he took out a flamethrower and pointed it at the man.

However, before Blade could shoot fire at him, a short sword cut the weapon in half. The brown-haired, blue eyed girl wielding it hit the pressure point in Blade's neck to paralyze him. As she was about to stab his face, a throwing knife from Raden impaled Blade in the heart from behind.

Seeing as all three helped defeat the demon this time, all of them got sent back as the same time.

"Cynthia, Victor," Gage addressed the boy and girl who fought earlier, "You guys did pretty well."

"His attack pattern really isn't that good, anyone could beat him that fast," Victor said as his energy sword disappeared into the device on his wrist. Cynthia nodded in agreement.

All of them then turned their attention to Blade, who just finished regenerating again. As only three people were left, there was a little contest to see who could get the last kill. The other two would just teleport back.

Currently, Sola, the martial artist, and Frightshadow, the evil android, were racing to see who could catch Blade first, who was running ahead of them, occasionally melting into the shadows before reappearing.

Frightshadow turned his right arm into a shotgun and started aiming for Blade's head. As he was about to shoot, Sola made the sun glare in his eyes, the bullet grazing Blade's shoulder. Enraged, the android pointed his shotgun arm at Sola, but a large flash of light obscured his vision. Rubbing his eyes, he found Sola was closer to Blade, about to unleash a lethal punch on him. As her arm pulled back, a round of laser bullets found their way into Blade's heart. A blazing figure shot past Blade, burning him and getting the kill. The flames licked at the figure before dispersing, revealing a female anthro fox with dark blue fur and red eyes that wore a Starwolf uniform.

For added emphasis, the Announcer's voice yelled,

"And the winner is…Starr!" Smirking, the anthro fox got teleported back, along with Frightshadow and Sola.

However, Blade still didn't teleport back. Cynthia looked at the names and note Gage wrote.

"Wait…only twenty-three people killed Blade. Where's the twenty-fourth?" At the comment, Gage smiled.

"Just wait for it," he replied his eyes glued to the simulation.

Blade was just aimlessly walking around the virtual forest, waiting to get out. Sitting down on a tree stump, he didn't pay attention to the horned figure sneaking behind him.

The figure quietly blew their black haired streaked with red out of their blood red eyes. Gripping onto a red sword with a jagged blade with fingerless gloved hands, he approached the bored Blade. Swinging his sword, he stabbed Blade through the heart and pinned him to a tree. Using his black tail that split in two, the figure double pierced Blade in the heart. Putting his weapons away, the mysterious figure and Blade teleported back to the others.

"Hi, Blood!" Blade exclaimed, hugging the taller figure that had just killed him. "Nice to see my little brother!" Blood sighed irritably, glaring at Gage who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"I decide to join your cause, and this is what I get?" Blood muttered along with a few cuss words.

Gage shrugged. "Hey, get used to it, this is a normal day here. Now that we've gotten revenge on Blade, anyone have any good war plans?"

* * *

><p>Two cloaked figures walked around the empty battleground, looking for something.<p>

A feminine figure with a scythe stopped at a large mound of rocks. Motioning for her partner to come over, they moved all the rubble to reveal a very battered weapon. The same weapon Blade used to screw the villain over. Picking the weapon up, they dragged it towards the portal that was in the shape of a rectangle.

Going through it, they arrived in a high-tech base. In front of them was a silver-haired guy on a black leather couch.

"Hey, can you move? I'm watching the smashers get rid of those fangirls," the guy said, his green eyes trying to see past the figures. The girl cloaked figure sighed and pulled her hood down to reveal her raven black hair and purple eyes.

"Krowe, what are you doing here, you didn't finish your job," the girl said, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Hey, it's hard seducing those fangirls. Asking me to find potential people …don't load me down with work, Blaire. You can have fun once in a while."

"…You're almost as lazy as Nyte, incubus scum. Where is that Gijinka anyway?"

"Sleeping, as usual." Blaire facepalmed, trying to control her anger.

"Well, how about you get your lazy butt off the couch, stop watching the Smashers fending off the fangirls, and **get back to work NOW**."

"Geez, someone's an uptight reaper." Seeing Blaire give him the evil eye, Krowe put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll find some cute-I mean-potential people, happy?" The girl reaper grumbled something, but nodded.

"Good, now pick up the pace, we need to get ready soon if we want our plan to succeed." Blaire looked at the still cloaked man, a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! So this chapter, you learned not to piss off any girl Smashers or they'll kill you, little evil kids are creepy as crap, and an unknown group finally made themselves appear! Sorry about the wait, I had my vacation to the Philippines and writer's block, but I've been trying to make up for it with all-nighters and sleeping for 6 hours. Unfortunately, as I was typing the last thousand words earlier, my computer decided to restart before I saved. I lost the work. However, in case people ask, I'll say this, I will NOT abandon this story. I will complete it. Also, I am making a story called the Dark Smashers, something that will have better writing and have more action than humor. Because, honestly, I think the plot is very weak. I'm hoping to amend that with my next story. Also, in case people are wondering, the reason Pittoo had to be forced to join Pit was 3 years hasn't passed yet. Those who played the game know what happened. Anyway…<strong>

**ShadowOfHeart: Lucy Flower, Jake Heart, Eddie Heart, Jeka Haret, Dedie Haret, Daniel/Revenge, Shadow, Jordan, Aleks, Sarov, Cynthia, Victor, Necro, Raden**

**Ninja Moongoose: Chris**

**Pika Pika Pikachu: Haluna Haos "Luna"**

**Kurono Angel: Mynh Yukaina, Cyanide "Cyan" Torq, Xavier Yukaina **

**Hikari Angel: Cien Torrey**

**Rain-E-Lee: Arabesque Rouseo, Allegro Rouseo**

**TheLifeFlower: Asima, Wrath**

**C.C: Zikyro, Sari, Scye, Lizii\Chiros**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: Layla**

**Fearless Angel: Fear Nightmare**

**Link's Princess: Princess Dreygon **

**Laughatk: Frankie Rendon, Soul Westly**

**Leixym: Emily "Ly" Irene Knight, Melodia "Dia" Mari Knight, Malitia 'Tia' "Knight", Doloris 'Loris' "Knight", Mimi, Nathaniel Caleb Carter **

**Shikishima: Alise Lune, Remi Jayland, Dominique Soleil**

**Livvy: Olivia "Livvy" Coons**

**Princess Blaziken: Blaze Tempest, Blazerella, Leonardo 'Leo' Nix, Procella 'Pro' Crysalli, Imp, Princess Blaziken, Elywen, Joker, Loki, Shiro, Luna Marie-Saint, Baron Lerenzo**

**Chi-Chiwawa: Bree, Sola **

**Skullrising: Leon**

**Ikerulesall: Will**

**Hewhoisawesome: Coleman Franchek**

**CrystalWolf5430: Sankai, Niyomai, Kaiyoma**

**Rene10: Princess Azia Toadstool, Nightshadow the Android, Frightshadow **

**ObiwanDS: Riley Archer**

**Phil The Persona Guy: Hanibal, Howard, Cao Jian, Cao Fang Zhang, Yamata Orochi, Itomi, Gifu, Anna Blaze**

**Maict: Aristerose**

**Akayuri: Kai**

**Fieryfire: Sketch Sketcher**

**SparklyDragonFood: Adri Rivera**

**Link's Little Brother: Jasmine**

**Juni: Lyra/Aryl, Starr McCloud**

**Breathemusic: Crystal Grim**

**DarkZelda: Ryu, Lily, Brook, Dread, Natz, Blade, Gage, Blaire, Krowe, Nyte, ?**

**OC Count: 94 (I'm pretty sure I lost count...)**

**Good: 46 (Don't forget the 30+ Smashers...)**

**Bad: 40**

**Neutral: 4**

**Unaffliciated/?: 4**

**NOTES: Yes, there is a new group. It may seem random, but, they're a random group. They will however play an important role later. To submit an OC to it, you MUST say their side is Unaffliciated or ?. If you put Neutral, I'll put them either on good or evil, not this group. Also, next chap onward, I will only show new OCs in the list above, that way there won't be that large wall of text. If anyone has a problem with this, please tell me. Remember, if you have an account please just PM me your OC. I will work on the next chapter, please be patient. The main reason updates are slow is because of the large amount of words and writer's block. That's why I at least release stuff on dA. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
